The True World Discovered
by winxclublover1999
Summary: Winx Club and Mortal Instruments Crossover - Bloom leaves the magical Dimension. Leaving her family, her school, her home and most of all her brother Brandon. She is upset. Bloom leaves and ends up in the dark city of New York. She meet Clary, Jace, Jonathan, Izzy, Alec, Simon, Magnus and Mason. They guide her through her new life. Read & Find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**WINX CLUB AND MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVERS.**

**This a Winx Club and Mortal Instruments Crossover. It's mostly about Bloom though and I'm really sorry for Bloom and Sky lovers but there's none of that. But fortunately there is a lot of Clace (Clary X Jace)**

**Summary: Something terrible happens causing Bloom to leave her life in the magic dimension and appear in some dark city on earth. She witnesses things a normal person shouldn't and panics until a few people explain everything to her and about her life.**

**1\. I'm changing things like Clary's father is not evil. Clary, Jonathan(Clary's brother), Valentine and Jocelyn live together.**

**2\. Luke Garroway is the bad guy**

**3\. Clary and Jonathan know about shadowhunters. They were raised as them since Valentine is good in this story. But they have a huge enemy that is in love with their mother. He's after her.**

**4\. Clary and Jace are together and have been ever since she met him on her first day at the New York institute.**

**5\. Clary, Jace, Jonathan, Izzy, Simon, Alec and Mason are all 18 years old. Accept Alec because he's 19, Lol.**

**Mason is a made up character, and if you want to find out more about the characters from Mortal instruments then go on Shadowhunter wiki and type their names in.**

**In Winx Club every things the same as usual and I'm going to start from season 6. Where Bloom and Sky are dating and Bloom has her kingdom back, also her parents are back and in this story.**

**Bloom is the next heir to Domino. All the Winx and Specialists are 18 years old. But Brandon and Bloom are siblings. Their related to Helia, Saladin and Faragonda.**

**Chapter 1 - BLOOM'S POV -**

I woke up to the infuriating noise of my alarm clock. I groaned and got up, the realisation that I had school today made me want to run off the face of Magix.

I looked over to Flora, who was still asleep. I rolled my eyes and shouted her name. I attempted to wake her up but it wouldn't work, with one last yell I started getting ready.

"Flora wake up, we have school," I shouted while walking into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and then brushed my teeth. I dried and tied up my hair in a pony tail with a slight quiff, I then ran over to my closet and shoved on a black and white striped sweater and a pair of light coloured denim shorts.

I put on a pair of converse and grabbed my satchel. I put it on my shoulder and walked into the kitchen part of the Winx's and my dorm. I saw that Stella my best friend, Musa and Tecna were all up and sat around the table, with mugs of coffee in their hands.

They all looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and grabbed myself a coffee and sat down with them. We had a gossip session about who was doing what and wearing what, and even about the fact, Melinda – a girl attending alfea- was pregnant, while being 15 years old and an heiress.

"So what else is new, in the mysterious school of Alfea?" I asked with a sarcastic tone. Musa and Tecna must've realised that I was being sarcastic because they didn't answer. But Stella just carried on gossiping.

"Oh..um well Melanie Springs broke up with her boyfriend for Jake, once again and I must say I'm not surprised-" I cut her off.

"Um, Stell, sorry to break it to you but it was a rhetorical question and we have to get to class." I said getting up from my seat. Musa and Tecna followed.

Before I left I quickly screamed "Flora, Layla get your asses out of there were going to be late!" Almost immediately they came running out. We all chuckled, our friends were really amusing.

We walked to class, today it was Professor Avalon's class. I couldn't be bothered listening so I decided to half sleep but still look like I'm listening. After the very boring class of fact after fact, the girls and I headed out for our break.

We all stood on the balcony of our dorm. I turned to Stella once she asked me a question.

"So Bloom you going to Red-fountain today, you know to see Sky?" She asked. I swear I saw a gleam of hope inside of her. I shook my head to show that I was studying I really had to catch up the work but maybe if I finished earlier than I intend I could go pay Sky a friendly visit.

"No, I think I'm just going to catch up on my work today, I mig-" I was interrupted by my phone making a noise to show that I had a text. I took it out of my pocket and read it. The text was from Sky.

**Hey beautiful you coming over tonight;) -** He text me. I felt a faint blush on my cheeks.

**No sorry I have to catch up on my work and it'll probably take up the whole night - **I text him back.

**:( Okay another time then. I love you -**He text.

**I love you to :) - **I text him then put away my phone.

After that we went through our 4 other classes which were boring of course but had to be learned and studied well because we had tests coming up. I went into my room and so did the other girls but they went to their own rooms accept Stella. I knocked on Musa's door because I was getting a little worried.

"Hey Mus, Where's Stella gone? None of the girls know where she is," I asked her. I swear I saw a hint of pain and guilt on her face, she then covered it up with a smile. Its weird is there something none of them are telling me. Its not like them to keep secrets.

"I think she's gone to Red-fountain to see Brandon, don't worry about her." She said and immediately slammed the door in my face. I stepped back and took out my phone.

That was odd behaviour, for a chill person like Musa, who never stuttered or in fact slammed the door in her best friend's face.

I called him immediately getting an answer after three rings. Typical over-protective brother.

"Hey Bloom, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Brand, yes I am fine. Is Stella with you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no. She said she was busy tonight." Brandon said slightly worried "Is she suppose to be?" He asked with worry in his voice. I honestly didn't want to cause him any trouble.

"Oh no never mind Brandon. She was in the bathroom silly me. Sorry for bothering you," I said as I hung up.

I knew I was lying but I didn't want to get Brandon all worried just in case she was just in a friends dorm or something. I honestly couldn't be asked studying today or tonight, so I just decided to go to Red-fountain. I called Sky but his phone was off. I shrugged it off and portalled myself in front of his dorm. I knocked no one answered it. All the boys must've been out on a midnight stroll for a while. Luckily one of the boys left their keys at our dorm and I brought that.

I fished around in my satchel and finally found the keys, I unlocked the door and walked in. I was right the dorm was a huge mess. I cannot even imagine Sky's room right now. It must be disgusting but being the nice and generous girlfriend I'll just tidy a little for him since I'm probably going to be staying the night.

I walked past Helia and Riven's room, then Nabu and Timmy's and I finally reached Sky's, Brandon and Sky had different rooms now because Erendor requested it since his son was royalty.

I decided there was no utter point of knocking. But I heard noises, only faint noises but they were still hear-able. I leaned my ear against the door but I couldn't hear anything. I hesitated before I opened it. But then I finally twisted the knob hoping it wasn't what I was thinking it was.

My eyes couldn't believe the sight in front of me. It was like someone had ripped my heart out and put it in a shredder. I felt like screaming. I felt my eyes sting and in no time I was crying silently. The two naked tangled bodies didn't notice me. Never in a million years did I ever think Stella my best friend and Sky my boyfriend would cheat on me. I felt like dying right now, I needed a hug like right now. I was about to turn around and leave but I had to confront them and not be the weak old Bloom that is vulnerable and sensitive.

I walked towards the bed and stood in front of it, with my arms crossed and tapping my foot impatiently. "You guys done here?" I asked.

"Get lost, I told you I'm busy-" She said, but then looked up. "Bloom...Bloom its not what-t it looks like" Stella said struggling with her words.

"Oh really because it seems exactly what it looks like, Your fucking my boyfriend – I mean ex-boyfriend - on his bed. Is that why you both asked me if I was coming here today?" I said, my voice was shaking a little.

Sky pushed Stella off him and she dropped on the floor with a huge thud. Wow okay then. He walked towards me still completely naked.

I hated his guts, the lying cheating bastard.

"You said you loved me and I fell for it. I'm so stupid what the fvck is wrong with me?" I asked myself out loud.

"Bloom listen please, she seduced me and I'm really sorry. I was fantasizing it being you I swear and I do love you baby. I-.." I interrupted him with a slap. He held his cheek and looked shocked. I was very pissed and, not even words or even physical torture would describe how I was feeling.

I kneed Sky in the balls and he fell to the floor holding his private area. I then pushed Stella she fell back onto the bed.

"Your no longer a friend of mine. I just want you to know that your a filthy lying cheat and you will and never will deserve a guy like Brandon. I hope your happy you fvcking wh*re I hate you with every fibre of my being. I never even want to see either of your faces ever." I spat at Stella.

I then turned to Sky. "We are over just in case you haven't guessed Sky. So you can go back to fucking your Ex-girlfriends best friend and Stella I will never forgive you even if you pay me to." I slapped her making her fall against the wall.

I walked out with my tear stained face, loads and loads of boys starring at me. I saw my uncle Saladin he was bout to come up to me but I didn't want him to see me crying my eyes out.

I walked out Red-fountain and into the entrance area of it. I was looking at the floor when I suddenly bumped into something. I nearly fell but the person caught me in their arms.

"Bloom?" Said the familiar voice of Brandon. I didn't look at him I was looking down, He looked or more like sounded worried. He pulled up my chin to face him and then he gasped when he saw my tear stained face. "What the hell happened? Why are you crying?" He asked.

I just hugged him tighter and cried into his chest. At the side of my eyes I could see Helia, Riven, Timmy and Nabu. They all looked at me with pity full looks.

"I-uh-well Sky and uh-" I sniffed. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was about to carry on when Stella and Sky came running out of the building with their clothes that weren't even on properly. Sky had lipstick all over him. He had a bruise on his cheek and so did Stella as well as he forehead near her eyes.

"They slept-t together," Helia said struggling to get the words out of his mouth. Brandon's hands clenched into fists and he was about to go at them. When Riven held him back.

"Dude don't not now, you'll get suspended. Do it tomorrow," Helia told his cousin, Brandon unclenched his fists and looked down at me. Riven then started chuckling. Everyone turned towards him even the two lying cheating scum bags

"What? Its funny Bloom punched them in good spots on their faces!" Riven said shrugging, everyone was quite. I was just looking anywhere around the scene accept the people. I was getting pissed off just seeing them standing so close. I pushed past Brandon and walked into the forest leading to Alfea.

I walked straight into our dorm, with a still tear stained face only more fresh new tears had released themselves. I walked into the dorm to see the girls Musa, Tecna, Flora and Layla all sitting on the couch watching a movie. They all saw my face expression and shared a look.

"What happened?" Musa asked fake-surprised

"I-uh went to Red-fou-" I stopped and studied their faces. Oh my god that's why they were acting suspicious when I asked them where Stella was. I cannot believe this. "You. All. Knew." I said trembling. "Didn't you?" I asked more angrier and louder.

"Yeah-but Bloom., we-" Layla started but I cut her off.

"Wanted me to get humiliated in front of the whole red-fountain. Or let me guess you liked the idea of Stella and Sky together. What was it my so called best friends?" I asked. I shook my head, new tears were releasing I couldn't hold back. I ran into mine and Flora's room. I locked the door and searched under my bed to find a huge suitcase. I shoved everything that mattered to me in there and miniaturized it. I looked around and quickly wiped the tears away. I made a portal and went through to Grandpa Saladin.

Grandpa Saladin could help me find somewhere to disappear to.

**Okay that's it for now. Review please and tell me what you think. I'm probably not going to get loads of TMI and Winx fans but oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WINX CLUB &amp; THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**I know there arent many WinxClub and TMI Fans so i dont really care about reviews or follows. And please suggest who you think Blooms new boyfriend should be?**

**Blooms POV -**

I appeared in a huge field full of healthy green grass. The field had beautiful flowers covering it, i swear i had reconised it but i wasnt quite sure. I stood up off the ground and saw a park near bye. I walked towards the park because there were a few adults. Or teens even i couldnt care less right now.

As i walked closer i realised it was a man, he looked old and creepy but he wasnt to old he was in his 40's. I walked infront of him and saw him look me up and down. He smirked, His hands reached to touch my chest but i smacked it away.

The man stood up and tried to take off my black leather jacket. I grabbed his arm and twisted it. I felt like a wreck but that didnt mean i didnt have the power to defeat a guy trying to violate me.

I punched and kicked him i had him on the floor with his face flat on the ground and i was holding both his arms behind him.

"Are you proud of what you do to innocent girls, you sit in the park all day and do this. You are a messed up sicko. You have no life and never will you dont deserve anything but time in jail." I whispered in his ear. I pushed his face further down on the floor, making him go red. If Brandon were here he would've been very proud. No one knew me and Brandon were silblings accept my parents and grandparents, we decided to keep it a secret because of the publicity.

I kept hitting his face to the floor and made him go uncounscious, i smirked and got up, i picked up my satchel that had my miniturized belongings in it. I was walking away when i heard clapping. I turned around to see a blonde with brown eyes, a redhead with green eyes, a girl with long black hair and blue eyes, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, a boy with dark brown hair and amazing green eyes and a boy with brown hair, he looked pale, very unhealthy pale. I walked towards them and noticed they were all wearing black and had...KNIVES.

I took a step back and noticed they all had black ink tattoos and they were so similar to eachothers ones.

"Hi im Jace Wayland" The blonde said holding out a hand. I looked at it and then walked towards them. I examined their faces.

"If your done eye raping us, whats your name?" The Jace guy said. I shrugged and shook his hand, he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Im..uh im Bloom Adele" I said, i looked around at the rest of them and then back at the blonde. I let go of his hand and stood there, with them all looking at me and the guy uncounscious on the floor.

"Thats impressive you know, especially for a mundane like you, never in a million years would i have thought a mundane has done our job for us" Jace said. "Congratulations you just killed your first de-.." Jace was interrupted by the girl with black hair.

"Jace, shes a mundane no need to give her nightmares" The girl said. She took a step towards me and put out her hand. "Hi im Isabelle Lightwood"

"Hi" i said. I didnt really know what to do because everything was getting awkward. Our awkward silence was broken by the guy with dark brown hair and green eyes. He took a step forward.

"Im Mason, thats Clary" He said pointing at the redhead "Thats Simon" The guy that was really pale smiled weakley "And thats Alec" He said pointing at - and im guessing- Isabelles brother because they look exactly alike.

"Hi..I know this might be a very weird question but-.." I thought for a second none of them knew about the magical dimension."I..uh where am i?" I asked.

"In New York" Clary said without hesitation.

"Why are you guys all wearing black" I asked, they shared a look, that made me back away a little. When they didnt answer i decided to ask another. "And why in the hell are you carrying knives and weapons in a park, on a child murdering hunt are you?" I said, or more like spat.

"She can see our weapons?" Alec asked the group.

"Of course i can, im not blind am i" I said, glaring at him. He just looked away from my murderous glare.

"She might be one of us, but she might just be a downworlder" Clary said."Theres only one way to find out. We have to take her to the institute and if she is allowed to walk inside that means shes a shadowhunter and if she cant then shes a downworlder, we can take her to Valentine" She said.

"Excuse me but could you say that again because i...i didnt quite understand what the hell you just said" I said.

"Your coming with us, to our hotel" Alec said. He grabbed my arm in an iron hard grip and then dragged me along.

"What the hell is a mundane and whats a downworlder,and Im not going anywhere with you, for godsake you guys have knives and weapons why in the hell wou-..." I was interrupted by Alec.

(A mundane is a human being, a downworlder is a vampire or faeries or werewolves or a warlock)

"Can it redhead" He shouted. Clary turned her head and glared at Alec.

"HEYY" She screamed at him and pointed at her hair. He just ignored her and looked away. I dug my nails into Alecs skin. He growled and pulled out my hand "Jace give me a hand she keeps digging her nails into me" He said in annoyance.

Jace walked to the otherside of me and held my arms. I growled. "This is like going to a premier with two hot escorts" I said casually. "Accept my escorts are not hot" I said and the both boys just glared.

Isabelle and Clary just burst out laughing. "God Adele we like you already" They said. I gave them a look because they called me Adele. "Ohh yeah, well in shadowhunter world we all go by our ethier middle names or a name of choice and for you your lucky your middle names a nice name" Issabelle said. "See for me its Izzy, for jonathon Christopher its Jace and for Clarrissa its Clary, Alec and Mason are both middle names" She said pointing at everyone when she spoke.(This is made up Btw, because i didnt think Bloom would be a normal name in the dark shadow hunter world)

"Ummm...ok, when we get there what are you going to do?" I asked. They all shared a weird look. Oh no.

"You know for a normal teenage girl your really brave" Jace said, not looking at me but around the streets of New York.

"Yeah" I said, great now im thinking of Brandon, my most favourite person ever and ive left him behind, maybe i should go back and tell him before i come back to these fun but crazy people."Guys, you know the fact that two of you boys are dragging a teenage girl down the New york streets in the dark, and there arent any people who are trying to stop you from kidnapping me, great i already love New York" I mumbled to myself.

"We've already told you, were shadow humters and only other shadowhunters can see us, the rest of the world accept for downworlders and demons cannot see us, get it in your brain" Jace screamed at me."Ohh... but Simon over there" He said pointing at the pale one with glasses, his hand was intertwined with Izzy's."Is a vampire, but a vampire that doesnt bite humans but animals"

"O...k" i looked at the ground then at Alec, who had a straight face on and he was looking infront of him. "Do you guys not need to eat and drink...or?" I finished the sentence and everyone burst into laughter accept Alec, who had a smile on his face. He mustve been the most mature one.

"Guys after we take her to the institute we can take her to Bane" Mason said. Everyone nodded, Izzy patted his back.

"Good idea, moron" She said, making him glare at her.

"Whats Bane?" I asked no one in particular.

"Its not whats Bane, its Whos Bane?, Hes a warlock and does magic, Hes the high warlock of Brooklyn" Mason spoke this time, he looked at me directly in the eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, he then smiled at me. I smiled back not to much but then i looked away averting his eyes.

We stopped infront of an old church building that had police tap around it, it looked like a murder scene that no one would dare enter. But this crazy group of people just wandered closer and closer to the door.

"What the hell are you doing?. Why are you entering a murder scene place that is strictly not allowed to be entered in?" I asked they all chuckled. I looked at Jace for an explanation. He didnt even bother telling me or even responding to my look.

"Concentrate" Clary said, i breathed in and blinked and there it was, in big bold letters was THE NEW YORK INSTITUTE'. We walked up the four tiny steps and were infront of two huge but wonderfully decorated doors. They opened the door and walked into the institute, Everyone entered slowly accept Jace, me and Alec. They all stopped and watched as Jace and Alec let go of me and entered.

They stood opposite of the door and watched me. I took a step forward and another one, my heart beating so loud that i could hear it in my own ears. I stepped in and was stood with everyones wide eyes on me. Clary and Izzy ran up to me and started celebrating and jumping around. All the boys smiled, but me? I was confused.

"Soo...What now?" I asked.

"Your officially a Shadowhunter, congratulations and now..." I interrupted Jace.

"If only Shadowhunters are allowed, how come that vampire guy can enter?" I asked them, they all looked at me like i was a goddess seriously?

"Hes wearing the ruby necklace around his neck given by Hodge, the one who runs this institute, So it grants him permission to enter the institute" Izzy said with a smile on her face.

"Are you two dating?" I asked, Izzy nodded and so did Simon. I smiled."Me and Clary are dating, so please dont try any unpleasant moves on me" Jace said, i rolled my eyes and then looked at him.

"Oh my god my hearts been shattered" I said with a serious sarcastic tone. "Just because every waitress from every place you go wants you, does not mean anyone else does" I said. I crossed my arms and noticed he frowned, i looked away.

"Okay so lets go to Hodge" Izzy said, linking our arms and dragging us to god knows where, Clary was beside me.

Masons POV.

I watched as the three girls walked off, I couldnt believe the beauty infront of me. Maybe it was destiney the fact that she just happened to turn up in the park, we were going to go to. I cannot wait to get her alone, she'll hopefully be my girlfriend.

"Dude, lucky you finally someone comes along for you and now your not the single one of our group, congrats" Jace said with a huge smirk. Yeah thats only if Jace doesnt get to her first so i have to try my best.

I followed Jace and Alec to where the girls were going, they were all going to Hodges office, he had a huge table there it was round and all of us would occasionally meet to discuss demon hunts, but this time the most beautiful girl i had ever seen, with the most bluest eyes ever was going to be there. I couldnt get her out of my head. All i was thinking was her and everything about her, i wanted to get to know her. Adele, she even had an amazing name.

We walked into hodges office and saw the three girls talking to Hodge we got closer and heard their conversation.

"So who are your parents?" Hodge asked. She hesitated before she said the words.

"Oritel and Miriam, but i dont think this is to do with them i think its to do with my grandparents Fara and Sall" She said. Hodges eyes widened.

"Faragonda and Saladin, your their niece, the suppose to be best shadow hunter, they past on their skills to you and weve only now discovered" He put a hand on his forehead, and wiped away the sweat.

"Ooh before i went, i confronted my grandfather about it and he gave me a gift and made me a portal to here i guess" Adele said. She reached into her pocket and brought out a tiny little piece of metal. She layed it on the table and said a few words and then as if magically the tiny piece of metal turned into the Mortal Sword, everyone gasped at what she had brought out and how she did it, she shrinked it.

"Th..e ...Mo..rtal..l-" Hodge sat down in his chair still starring at the sword "Sword, the one everyone thought was destroyed because of Luke Garroway, Sall mustve kept it safe when he escaped with his wife Fara" Hodge said, he walked up to Adele and hugged her tightly. "So that means the tattos that should be on your body are hidden, we need to get you to Bane as soon as possible"

Jace grabbed Adeles arm and pulled her out the room, everyone followed accept Hodge, "Everyone get ready and meet here in an hour, and we'll go to Banes, and Simon try not to get Kidnapped again"

**Adele's POV -**

Clary and Izzy pulled me upstairs while the boys went the other way. I compared sizes with the girls, i wasnt as tall as Izzy but i was taller than Clary.

They literally pushed me into one of the many bedrooms in that corridor. And then they both stood infront of me and looked me up and down and shared a look, a smirk kind of look.

"I know exactly what'll suit you" Izzy said, she walked into her huge walk in closet that was filled with mostly black items,

She pulled out a black dress that was quite short, it was lace patterned and had the smallest of a sleeve. Then she grabbed a gold and black necklace and handed them to me, i shrugged and went into Izzys bathroom and got changed. They both said i looked amazing and started on my makeup Izzy done this black smokey eyeshadow while Clary done the eyeliner, topliner and lipstick and a faint draw of the eyebrows, but they both said my face was clear so i didnt need foundation.

Then the girls done my hair, they straightened it all first, and then they curled the bottom after about 10 minutes i was finally done and i then helped the girls get ready, i curled Clarys hair and straightened Izzys, and then i was finally allowed to look in the mirror and i actually gasped i looked so different.

"Wow" i said

"Adele, please this is what your going to wear on casual days, your going shopping with me and Izzy, you cannot look like a mundane in the shadow hunter world" I smiled at Clarys words.

"Ok, so are you guys ready, because im really anxious to see my new tattoos that i didnt know i had" They both chuckled. And lead the way to where we were meeting the boys, we were 10 minutes late so all the boys were waiting there and glaring at us. I was behind Clary and she was behind Izzy. We finally got to the boys and stood there in silence everyone looking at me.

"So...shall we go or...-" I was interrupted by Jace "Stop, dont say anything stupid otherwise you'll embarrass yourself infront of your soon to be boyfriend" He said smirking, what the hell was he talking about, Izzy, Clary and Mason were all glaring while Simon and Alec were trying not t snigger. I just ignored him.

We all walked outside and stopped infront of motorbikes, there was 7 of them. Izzy and Simon shared, Clary and Jace shared so i had a choice Alec or Mason.

"Adele you can ride with Mason" Izzy shouted "Alec will make you fall off" I chuckled and got onto the back of Masons motorbike, i could see Jace smirking at Mason and Mason smirking at Jace, i swear these boys are up to something. I put my arms around Masons waist, i swear i felt him shiver.

We drove through traffic and in no time we were infront of an apartment door, i looked at everyone. "Guys i thought you said thi guy was a warlock, why doesnt he magic himself a nice house instead of a crappy apartment" They all shrugged. We rang the doorbell and a chinese man stood there starring at us, Jace got a pen like looking think and drew a rune on the door of Banes Apartment. The man immediatley let us in. I followed behind Izzy with Mason and Alec behind me, i could feel Masons gaze on my back it sent shivers down m spine.

"Bane" Jace shouted and almost immediatley a man with a shirt and a blazer came out, the weird thing was he had glitter and eyeliner on his face and eyes and he wasnt wearing trousers. He msut be gay.

"What can i do for you nephilim children once again and hello there Clary" He said smiling at Clary.

"This is Adele, shes got something hiding her true identity and we need you to take it off, we've been sent by Valentine so you cannot refuse" Jace said smirking, Clary hit Jace playfully warning him to stop.

"Alright another redhead, come with me" He said, i followed him my heels making a click clack noise against the tilled floors. I followed him into what looked like a bedroom. "Ok just stand here and make your mind blank and then close your eyes" I nodded and did every thing he told me to.

Bane, said some words in a different language and when he told me to open my eyes, i felt different.

"You've changed quite alot, and you've also got the fighting skills that youve been taught. Good luck with your life, take a quick look in the mirror and then get out with your Nephilim friends" He said still smiling like an angel, weird man. I walked to Magnus Banes huge mirror and gasped, i hate Tattoos and runes all over my body, i had white marks allover me which used to be cuts but have turned white, Jace has loads of these. My hair was darker and weirdly so were my eyes, i was slightly taller and had two swords behind my back, in a crisscross like Izzy had.

I smiled at Bane, and walked out of his bedroom. But before i did he held my wrist "By the way normal shadow hunters are 50% mundane, 35% angel and 15% demon but your different your 25% mundane, 35% angel 25% faerie and 15% demon" He said smiling, i smiled back and nodded and headed out back to the group. I kept walking untill i bumped into someone, they were huge and had vampire teeth, so im guessing their a vampire, they hissed at me and then took a deeper look into my eyes.

"Adele is that you, its me Raphael" He said smiling, i looked at him like he was crazy, who the hell is he and how the hell does he know who i am.

"Adele, is this bloodsucker bothering you" I turned around to see Mason and the gang behind him, they were all looking at me with wide eyes. I looked back at the vampire dude.

"Sorry, i mustve forgetten you" I said smiling sadly"And before you get ideas, i was not kidnapped by the nepilim, i am one and im against your kind so you know" I said walking past him. I got stares off everyone sat on the bar, they were mostly very hot vampire boys. I could hear everyone following me from behind.

I turned around once we were out of the apartment. "Lets go to the pandemonium" I said smiling. They all gave me a questioning look. "Ohh right yeah, well Magnus told me i already had a life down here but someone made me forget it with some sort of magic, and it wasnt just my tattoos, it was my fighting skills and my attitude and also literally everything else about me and from my guess it was parents because they didnt want me in New York while their in the Faerie dimension" I said they all decided to let it go.

"Ok then lets go test out your skills Adele, Demon hunting here we come" They all said laughing. I had the mortal sword beside me on my black belt with the rest of my daggers and seraph blades.

We went into the pandemonium and everyone accept me and Mason went Demon hunting, me and Mason went to the bar.

"What can i get you folks today?" The very hot and young bartender asked me and Mason. I glared at him

"Do i look like a parent to you?" I asked him, i was about to say more when a demon sat next to me and he couldnt see my weapons because i put a special rune on them. I smirked at Mason and lead the demon that wanted me in his bed to a room in the back. He was about to kiss my neck but then he saw one of my runes and knew i was a shadowhunter. He pushed me into a wall but by the time he could walk off, i already had stuck my seraph blade into his back, i pulled it out and he collapsed to the floor dissapearing into thin air.

"Impressive" A dark figure said clapping, i couldnt believe my eyes, how the hell did he get here, he looked exactly like i did with the black tattoos, the darker hair, the black clothes and the weapons. Brandon.

"Brandon, what the hell?" I asked him, he looked me up and down and walked closer and pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Dont you ever dissapear like that" He said while hugging me , i smiled at his brotherly instincts. "So im guessing you know about the whole Shadow hunter thing?" he asked i nodded still hugging him as tight as i could. I just couldnt believe this.

"How did you find out?" I asked him, pulling away from the hug.

"Well when i found out you'd dissapeared, i went to look for you and someone told me they saw you with Grandfather a few hours ago, so i went to him and begged him to tell me but i did make a promise that i wouldnt tell anyone where i wasing going or where you were. Before i went he explained everything to me, he showed me my true identity and then sent me here, i asked a girl with black hair and blue eyes where you are and she pointed to this room, i walked in to see something disgusting but when i saw that you reached for your blade i was proud of my little sister" He said smiling.

"So are you staying at the New York Institute" Brandon shrugged, i guess he needs permission first. We walked out the room and to the bar where all the gang was. I was smiling while talking to Brandon, his arm was around my shoulder and he was way taller than me.

I examined everyones expressions Everyone was wide eyed but Mason just looked upset and angry at the same time.

"Adele is..he your ...uh boyf...-" I interrupted Izzy. "Err god no, this is my brother Brandon guys the only decent one back in my dimension" I smiled at them.

"Ohhhh yay guys we've officially got two new shadowhunters in the institute" Izzy screamed. I smiled.

We all sat down on the bar and started talking. "So who else stays in the insititue, is it just you guys or...?"

"Well its us and Maryse, Robert mine and Alecs parents and Hodge and now you guys" She said smiling.

"Guys lets get back, its getting quit late and i think Mason and Simon should start to end their drinking competition" Alec said, we all agreed and i grabbed Mason who was extremly drunk and Izzy grabbed Simon who was also very drunk.

We drove back but this time i was infront of Mason on the motorbike and now i know how to ride one, i was extremly excited. Mason hugged my waist and then i started the motorcycle. I was riding peacefully untill i felt Masons chin on my shoudler, i shurgged it off. After a while, Mason started kissing my neck and shoulders while i was riding my bike, i wouldve lost control if it were the old me. I kept my eyes on the road and carried on like nothing was happening. I signed as soon as we reached the institute. I got off the bike and glared at Mason, who was now only sober, he had a big goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll put this asshole to bed" I said pulling Mason by the arm to his bedroom. Jace and Brandon chuckled and i rolled my eyes and carried on dragging Mason upstairs.

I shoved him into the room and was about to walk off but then i felt Mason hold my wrist, he pulled me untill my body was against his.

"Look...-" Before i could say anything, Mason kissed me, i smiled while kissing back. Mason pulled away.

"Adele, since the first time i saw you i coul...-" I interrupted him by putting my lips on his, then Mason pushed me onto his bed and we started making out, after pulling away we talked and got to know eachother and out of know where Mason asked "Adele will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me, I smiled and then hugged Mason and nodded into his chest.

WEW, i know i dont really have readers for this story but oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**WINX CLUB &amp; THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**So sorry for the longest wait, and thank you to my two readers for this story. Hope you guys are enjoying, I'm going to add a little high school after that they're all going to go to the magical dimension and face Adele and Brandon's parents.**

**Blooms POV – **

I woke up to the light blinding my eyes, my eyes shot open and I realized I wasn't in my room in the institute but someone else's, then It all came rushing back to me. I stayed over Mason's room last night because we got into a relationship. I smiled at the thought of me and Mason, I turned my head slightly to see a topless Mason behind me. I gasped and took a quick look under the covers. I signed happily I was still a virgin.

Mason started shuffling and opened his eyes to see her staring at him. I wonder if we was really drunk that he's forgotten what happened last night because if so that will be very awkward.

"What the hell?" Mason shouted. I just froze I did not know what to do. It's not very easy when the person who asked you out doesn't remember asking you out. I started to get up when I was pulled back into Masons chest. I struggled in his iron grip.

"Don't….. you remember what happened last night?" I asked him confidentially. I looked up to see his eyes had nothing in them accept for a blank look. I signed and was about to get up when Mason spoke.

"I'm joking Adele of course I remember what happened last night. How could I not?" He asked me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and wacked him playfully on the arm.

"God Mason, I thought you thought I was crazy and just wandered in to your bed at night when you were sleeping" I said casually. Mason laughed and hugged me tighter. Me and Mason got to know each other more and more, I was happy talking but then he asked the question I didn't want to hear.

"So why did you leave the magic dimension for New York?" He asked. I gulped and he noticed because he said "You don't need to tell if you don't want" I looked into his eyes and hugged him, Mason immediately hugged back squeezing me.

"I'll tell you because I trust you" She started. I nodded and watched as she took in a breath and released it. I was about to ask her if she wanted to change the subject but she had already started. "Me and my 5 other friends, well ex-friends now but at that moment we were talking and casually hanging out like we have since we first started Alfea faerie school" I said. Mason nodded and pulled my head into his chest "Then out of nowhere Stella, my best friend the one who introduced me to the magical dimension asked me if I was going to meet my boyfriend in Red Fountain an all-boys school. I told her that I was busy with studying but before I could say if I finished early I would, my phone buzzed. I smiled when I saw it was Sky. It was odd because he asked me the exact same thing as Stella, who was Brandon's girlfriend at the time as well." Mason nodded "When it was my studying time I couldn't be bothered so I went to look for Stella but she wasn't in the dorm. I asked the 4 other girls and they all kept making excuses and I suspected something. I phoned Brandon to ask where Stella was because the girls said she was with him and the other half said she was at a party. He told me he hadn't seen her all day, that's when I got worried. I phoned up Sky who was my boyfriend for 3 and a half years. We'd been through thick and thin together. Anyway he wouldn't pick up or answer the phone. So I got dressed and grabbed the key Brandon gave me for his and Sky's room as well as 4 other boys." I paused to take a breath. I looked over to Mason who was listening he smiled. I couldn't help smile back." I drove to Red fountain on a Leva bike and when I got there I ran into the room. I went into the dorm and headed for Sky's bedroom. I could hear noises but I hoped and wished with all my will that he was doing something else rather than what I was thinking. Not bothering to knock I went in and my eyes started watering. There they were both Stella and Sky butt naked on the bed. Sky underneath Stella. I made a noise which made them look at me in shock. Sky pushed Stella off him and rushed towards me trying to….…explain…-"I couldn't finish because I had broken down into tears.

"Look, Adele if you don't want to finish don't" Mason said soothing me by rubbing my back. I hugged him as I cried in his shirt. I pulled away and carried on.

"When I saw them I punched Sky in the balls and then I slapped Stella in the face and ran out, I wasn't watching my way so I bumped Into someone when I looked up I saw Brandon staring at me in disbelief behind him was his 4 friends that I loved as friends as well they were like brothers to me. They all starred at my tear stained face. I know for a fact that I looked a wreck, they all asked why I was crying before I could say anything Stella and Sky ran out the building with half their clothes on and half off. Brandon then got the picture they started arguing and that's when I ran towards Grandpas office, he gave me a sword and told me to look after myself. I ran into my dorm and explained the situation to the girls and then I realized they all knew already, that's when I portalled into the park and saw the most amazing person ever" I said finishing, by now my tears were dried up.

"Who was the amazing person that old pedophile that you killed?" He asked with a tiny grin. I laughed and leaned into his face. "You" I said and then he leaned in and we were trapped happily in a passionate kiss.

"You do realize, Maryse mine and Jaces step-mother will make you join High school with us right, we may be shadow hunters not to mention the hottest ones available but we still need to learn and we protect the school from harm from Demons" Mason said. I smiled and nodded. "Ohm and I see your wearing my t-shirt missy" He said. I smirked and then looked up at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't be bothered to go all the way to my room and get clothes" I said as I smirked "But if you want it back here" I said taking it off and passing it to him. Mason just smirked as he saw I was only in a bra and panties and he was only in boxers. "Don't get any ideas now!"

"Wait a sec, isn't your room just next to mine?" He asked eyebrows raised. "Okk! Fine I didn't want Brandon to see me coming out of your room, he's really over protective and I know since the whole incident last time, he won't let go this time" I said, Mason smiled and started to kiss my neck. I couldn't help but moan because that was my soft spot.

"Ooh so you like it there do you?" He asked smirking. I blushed and looked away. I was about to say no but my phone started vibrating. I looked down and saw a text from Brandon.

'Come down and bring Mason, don't try hide the fact that your involved Izzy blurted and I'm going to speak with Mason later'

Brandon.

I smiled and showed Mason. I text back okay, so I got up and said "I'm going to get changed, I'll see you at the table" I said as I was exiting. I realized I was half naked. I ran back into Mason's room and saw him sat on the bed smirking with the t-shirt balled up in his hand. He threw it to me and I caught it and threw it on after mouthing a 'thank you'

I walked into my room with a huge grin on my face. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, I didn't need a shower since I had one yesterday plus I didn't sweat last night. I went through my bags and realized that I only had my old clothes from Alfea and they were all mundane style clothes. I signed and looked through my closet. I still had the black platform heels from last night, so I grabbed a tight black t-shirt and black skinny jeans and brushed my hair naturally which was curly at the bottom and only at the bottom. My hair was kind of in a tousled mess, I shrugged and walked out the room only to bump into Izzy. I smiled at her she maniacally dragged me into her room and shut the door behind her.

"Ok, while I go get you a leather jacket from my closet tell me all the details about last night!" She squealed and walked towards her closet, I rolled my eyes typical Isabelle. I started explaining everything within 5 minutes I was done. Izzy smiled and handed me the jacket. "You look like a shadow hunter" She said as she unlocked her door and led me to the kitchen/dining room.

I walked in to see Clary, Jace, Brandon, Mason, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Maryse, Robert and a little boy I didn't recognise. I took a seat on the dining table next to Mason and opposite Brandon. I smiled as Maryse gave me a plate with food on it. I smiled at her. I looked up to see Jace and Clary staring at me with smirks, Brandon glaring at Mason and the cute little boy starring at us blushing. Then I realised why, because Mason gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Morning babe" I quickly reacted with a smile. Brandon was still glaring at us.

"Ok first of all Brandon stop glaring or I'll cut your eyes out, we'll talk about this later, second of all Clary, Jace please stop starring thanks and the little boy in the corner, hi what's your name?" I said smiling at him, he blushed.

"Ooh looks like Max has a little crush on Masons girlfriend" Jace said teasingly, everyone laughed. Max just blushed even harder.

"Stop bullying him Jace" I said. I got up and walked over to him. "Hi im Adele, you must be Max" I said smiling. He nodded shyly.

"I'm Max. Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Mason are my siblings, do you like magna like Clary because you both have red hair" He said. I looked at him weirdly

"What's Magna?" I asked him. His eyes went wide, so did Claris and Simons. I felt all three of the looking at me. I looked over to Mason for help. He smiled.

"Magna is stupid cartoons, don't mind the cartoon obsessed adults" He said smirking, I nodded and walked back to my seat, my heels click clacking on the tiled kitchen floors. I finished my breakfast and then looked over to Mason to see him staring at me waiting for me. He motioned me to go upstairs I nodded and waited for him to go up. After two minutes of Mason gone, I stood up and started to walk towards the door when Jace spoke "Going to meet someone Adele?" He asked grinning. My eyes went wide, I looked over to Brandon who had stopped and was now staring at me.

"No…I uh just need to go to the…toilet" I said with my lame excuse and ran to Mason's room, I entered without knocking because I had lost my breath. "God that was hell all because of Jace who sad everything and then Brandon looked up and then….-"I was interrupted by Mason wrapping arms around my waist and kissing my lips gently. I smiled into the kiss and kissed back. Mason wrapped my legs around his torso making myself lean forward more into the kiss that was like heaven. After about 5 minutes we both stopped our make-out session but only because there was a knock on the door. We both looked up to the door. I sat down on Mason's bed while he went to open it and reveal… an angry Brandon.

"ADELE!" He said, Brandon looked angry. "Please, I know I can be over protective but its only because I don't want to see you crying again and if he ever even thinks about breaking you, I will murder him with my bare hands" He said.

"Brandon, stop it he…-"I was interrupted by Mason who stood beside me and started speaking.

"That's fine with me if I break her heart I grant you permission to kill me with your bare hands and I won't even do anything about I, I'll even kill myself for you because I'd rather do that than break a girls heart" He said smiling.

"Are you trying to make fun of us…-"I interrupted Brandon before he said something stupid. I walked up to Brandon.

"Brandon, c'mon he agreed to your deal now get lost, and by the way you need a distraction, Izzy told me that the Pandemonium is only letting in Shadow hunters tonight so you can go look for someone bye" I said shoving him out the door. I turned around with a sign.

"I need to go shopping with Izzy and Clary in 10 minutes, so I better go to Izzy's room, I'll see you later babe" I said as I gave Mason a kiss on the cheek and was about to open the door "Ooh and Mason, that was cute" I said winking. Mason smirking and winked back and blew me a sarcastic kiss as I walked out.

**Im thinking about doing a fanfic for Clary and its about when she joins her father, but im not going to give anything away. Reviews please**


	4. Chapter 4

**WINX CLUB &amp; THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER**

**Decided to update this story instead of The Sexy Undercover Spy because I'm truly running out of ideas, so if you have any suggestion please tell thank you. God I have to go to work today not looking forward to it, before you guys think I'm some pedophile I'm not I'm 14 years old and I have a small job that's all.**

**Thanks to all those who actually put effort in on reviewing. And the follows &amp; favorites I'm really grateful. Oh and for those who might've forgotten Adele and Bloom are the exact same person, so if I write down either Bloom's POV or Adele's POV it means its Bloom Adele.**

**Adeles POV – **

After shopping with Izzy and Clary, I dropped the twenty or so bags I had on the floor and collapsed on my bed. Shopping with them two is hell but I do love them. I took off my black platform heels and started putting away all the clothes and shoes I have bought. I binned all my mundane clothes unless they were white or black, or even navy, dark grey or any other really dark color.

I binned all the bags and price tags I had ripped off the cloths, I quickly grabbed my phone and slid my heels on and walked to the Library, it wasn't technically jut a library because it had a few TV's and other things a library wouldn't have, but I guess this is the Shadow Hunter world nothings normal.

I opened the two huge doors that lead to the Library, I walked a little further and saw everyone at the table I the library accept for Maryse and Robert, god knows where those two are.

I sat down next to Mason because he tapped the empty seat next to him. I smiled and joined them all at the table. "So why are we all at a table?" I asked. Looking from Mason to Izzy to Clary to Jace to Alec to Magnus and then to the door that opened. Brandon and Maryse entered and joined us on the table. They both looked at me. I smiled awkwardly.

"Ok, the High school has accepted you both into the school. So get everything ready and please don't end up like Jace and Mason, doing everything possible to piss of teachers. Oh yes and that reminds me Isabelle Lightwood I would like to have a word with you, I got a call from your mathematics teacher, she told me you failed. I want you to re-sit that test." Maryse said glaring at Isabelle, who was trying her best to avoid eye contact. Mason, Alec and Jace all had smirks on their faces. I raised an eyebrow.

"So when do we start High School?" I asked, making Maryse look away from Izzy and at me. I tried to avoid eye contact because her eyes were so intense and scary.

"Tomorrow, so get prepared. Mason will show you around the high school. Isn't that correct Mason Wayland?" She asked Mason. "And as for your brother Adele. Jace and Clary will show him around and Brandon please try your best not to get into fights like Mason and Jace."

Me, Brandon, Mason, Jace and Clary all nodded our heads. Maryse left and then little Max entered and sat in the empty chair beside me. His stare on me was intense as his mothers.

"So Adele, I want to show you how cool Magna is!" He said in a happy cheery voice. I rolled my eyes and faked a smile.

"As much as I would love to Max, I start high school tomorrow and I have to go and get everything prepared, sorry maybe another time!" I said faking a sad voice, all the others could tell but Max was vulnerable. He smiled a sad smile. "Oh ok fine 5 minutes and that's all" Max smiled. I looked to see everyone smirking because I had to listen about Max's magna stories.

"Max while we're at it why don't we all listen. I mean were already at the table, five minutes wouldn't hurt would it" Max's smile widened and everyone just signed and glared at me. I sat down with a grin and we all started to listen to Max's story something about man eating robot machines. As soon as Max finished I opened my eyes and stood up blinking 5 times. "Oh thank god" I muttered louder than expected. I looked over to see everyone staring at me. Max was frowning.

"Oh thank god….that was amazing" I said smiling. I sat down on Masons lap and Max started reading another. After another 5 minutes of boredom. He finally shouted finished. We all stood up and walked to our rooms. I walked up the stairs with Mason beside me. I was about to go into his room, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Brandon. I grinned at seeing his annoyed face.

"You've been dating a day not a year. Your rooms that way" He said pointing at my room. Mason was stood behind Brandon waiting impatiently and with an annoyed look on his face. Brandon didn't seem to care. I rolled my eyes, and pushed his hand off my shoulder. I opened Mason's door and entered and slammed the door in Brandon's face. I turned around to see Mason had already gotten comfortable, he was laying on his bed with his shoes left on the floor and he was facing the TV he had in his room. He turned it on and started looking for something to watch.

"When's training?" I asked as I took off my shoes and joined him on the bed. I cuddled up to his side and he put an arm around my shoulder bringing me closer.

"In 2 hours" He answered simply. I nodded and we watched CSI Miami together. My eyelids started becoming heavy. I started drifting off. After some time or so, I woke up and looked around me to see I was in Mason's room. But he wasn't there with me, I looked down to see that a blanket was covering me. I then noticed a note on the bed side table.

It read –

_I've gone to training, I would've stayed with you but Maryse would've cut my head off be back in 4 hours, join us if you want?_

_Mason._

I stood up and tidied Mason's bed. I walked to my room and started to get changed into training gear that I bought with Isabelle and Clary. I wore a tight fitted crop top that was black and a sports bra underneath the top, I wore a pair of black shorts and a pair of Converse all start, they were all black and high tops. I quickly grabbed my phone and started to head towards the training room. Mason had shown me around the institute, so I knew where I was going.

As I was getting to the doors of the training room I could hear shouts of support. I could hear Isabelle and Alec shouting. I walked in to see Jace and Brandon were sparring. Brandon had Jace on the floor and had a dagger to his neck. Brandon smirked and got up seeing me. "I won, you owe me" He said. Brandon walked towards me. I looked over to see Clary sat down by an angry Jace. I then saw Isabelle, Alec and Mason discussing something.

"Brandon that was impressive" Mason said walking towards us, Izzy and Alec were following him. Mason smirked as he looked me up and down.

"Guys is Jace okay, he looks really pissed off" I said looking towards him. Mason nodded and walked towards me "He hasn't been beaten in a long time, so he got pissed off because Brandon's new and has beaten him." I nodded.

"Let's see how good you are Adele?" Izzy said walking towards me. I shook my head. I knew the power my grandparents give me and it could kill Izzy if it got out of hand. I looked over to Brandon for help. He stood there frozen.

"I….-uh I only came to stab dummies not people" I said walking past her and towards the weapons. I was almost there but Mason caught my wrist and pulled me towards his body. I would've smile if I hadn't felt so miserable about my powers.

"What was that about Adele?" He asked me starring into my eyes, I couldn't help but stare back into his. After 5 seconds my eyes dropped to the ground and before I knew it I was staring at the ground. Mason put a hand under my chin and made me face him.

"Adele?" He asked again in a quiet single whisper "There's something you're not telling me" God I hated the fact he only knew me one and a half days and he already knows how to read me like a book. I looked up at him and then I decided I would tell him.

"I'm not just a shadow hunter, I'm…_" I paused "I have other powers to and sometimes they get out of control. I haven't learnt to control them fully, that's why every once a month my grandfather gave me an address to go see this person who would help me, they live in New York. I don't know who he Is but his name is Valentine" I said. I looked up at Mason who had dropped his hand down away from my chin. I knew I shouldn't have told him.

"Valentine, the leader of the clave. Valentine that Valentine?" He said. I nodded and watched as he turned around to look at Clary. I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at Clary?" I asked with jealousy filling my veins.

"Uhh…..Valentines Clary's father that abandoned her when she was young. She despises him" I looked over to Clary who was now staring at me. I looked away from her. "What should I do Mason?" I said as Clary was walking towards us. I looked over to Mason. "Tell her" He said and walked over to Jace. God I hated him right now.

"Hi, so what was all that about?" She asked. I struggled but the words kept spilling out of my mouth. I watched as Clary shrugged. "So you don't care?"

"Not really, its fine" She said "I still hate him but I understand your situation, because if your powers get uncontrollable I wouldn't want that! Don't worry about it" I nodded. I followed Clary who also dragged Izzy with her.

"Girls, meet in my room after getting changed were secretly going to the Pandemonium for a girls night out" I nodded and so did Izzy. "Sneaky, I likely" I said making the girls laugh their heads off. We separated into our own rooms.

I got into mine and gasped when I realized Mason was sat on the bed. He was staring at the ground. Mason looked up and saw me, he walked towards me and hugged me. I hugged back

"Mason?" I said in a questioning tone.

"I'm sorry about before, I was just a little worried that's all" He said, he started kissing my neck. I laughed and giggled like a school girl. I then realized I had to get ready. Mason kept trying to get his face in the crook of my neck but I stopped him.

"Mason, get out I need to change." I said. Mason stood up properly and looked at me with a questioning look. "Fine, I'll tell only if you don't tell anyone, swear by the angel Raziel" Mason nodded and said

"I swear by the Angel Raziel that I won't tell anyone" He said.

"Me, Izzy and Clary are going to the Pandemonium for a girl's night out" I said smiling. His eyes went wide.

"Suddenly I have the urge to take my words back" He said "You girls aren't allowed out what about Maryse and Robert and that over protective brother of yours, he'll kill me if he finds out I knew" Mason said trying his best to stop me. I smiled and shook my head

"Exactly, don't let him find out and Maryse and Robert have gone t Idris" I said. I shut the door and started to get ready. I wore a very dark green dress, you could only tell it was green in bright light. In the dark it looked black. It was velvet but the waist part was lace and see through. I quickly done my make-up some topliner, a shade of dark green and black on my eyes for eye shadow, a bright red lipstick and foundation and a hint of blusher. I quickly put on a pair of black louboutin heels. I smiled as I took a look in the mirror, I quickly sneaked into Clary's room without being noticed.

"Clary are you done" I said, Clary was in the middle of doing her hair. "No, but give me ten minutes, you look amazing" She said with a smirk.

"Ok I'll be back" I said as I headed towards Masons room. I walked in without knocking because he told me he didn't mind it. I quickly ran in because I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Mason was laying on the bed watching TV. Mason looked up at me and smirked, he stood up and raced towards me seeing I in a tight dress made him jump up that fast wow. I thought.

"Can I come please" He pleaded. I shook my head "No Mason, you're not a girl but I'm glad otherwise I would've been a lesbian and I'm not one because I have you" I said smiling he looked spun out, I smirked and kissed his cheek leaving a smudge of red lipstick in a slight shape of my lips. Mason smirked and put a hand at the back of my neck. And pushed my lips forward making mine crash onto his. I kissed back after 2 minutes of kissing we stopped hearing the knock on the door. I quickly fixed my lipstick and opened the door, to see Izzy and Clary.

"Come one quick, we have to get out before Jace comes out of his room" Clary said, I nodded and walked out of Masons room and towards the girls. We walked out and headed towards the Pandemonium.

**Reviews Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sorry for the shittiest efforts of trying to update, I've been busy and half the time lazy. Okay so this chapter is going to be a little confusing, because Chapter 6 I want Bloom/Adele to go back to Magix and see everyone with her new life. Get ready for some serious issues of jealousy people.

Thank you for the incredible reviews.

* * *

_**3 Months Later.**_

Adele sat on Masons bed, a letter in her hands, the tears escaping her eyes. She couldn't help it how was this happening, her and Mason were so happy and now here she is sat on his bed, crying her eyes out. Adele knew she had to face Mason in a few moments because it was nearly 7 and he would be back from training with Jace and Alec.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the door opening, there stood Mason in his training gear, his favourite dagger by the edge of his weapons belt along with a few other things, her back was turned towards him but she could see his reflection on the mirror that was hers, it sat on his bed side table, along with a picture of him, Alec, Jace and Max, on the other side of that was a photo of the both of them smiling at the camera.

"Hey babe, Jace told me Die hard was on film 4, channel 315 I think, lets watch it" He said as he threw his shoes off and shoved them into a corner. Mason sat down beside Adele. After hearing her sniffing the tears away, Mason froze after a few seconds he turned towards Adele, her tear stained face avoiding his gaze. "Adele, what the hell why are you crying?" He asked, he lifted her chin and turned her face to look at his.

"Mason-" Adele cried even harder, she leaned on his shoulder, her hand began shaking slightly, Mason's gaze fell on the piece of paper in her hands.

"What's that?" He asked, Bloom looked up at him through her blurry vision. She starred at him for a second. Adele slowly handed him the piece of paper. Mason hesitantly took it. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"Adele, who's is this test. Isabelle's or Clary's" He asked her quite harshly, which caused her to cry harder. "No Adele I-" He got interrupted by Adele.

"Mason, the test is mine, I'm the pregnant one. Not Izzy or Clary, its me and your the father. I know this is huge and I'm sorry but I-" She stopped mid-sentence. Mason pulled her into a huge embrace, she couldn't help but feel a little relaxed in his grasp.

"I know we didn't expect a child, but Adele, if I was ever to have a child you'd be the only one I'd want a child with" Mason said. "See look what you've done, you've turned me into a cheesy bastard. No other girl would be able to do that" He said as Adele chuckled.

"Brandon's going to kill you, you know" Adele said. Mason looked down to her and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm dating his sister, she'll sort it out for me" He said winking. "I'm just dreading breaking the news to Robert." He said, he leaned down and lightly traced kisses on her forehead.

"What about Maryse?"

"Nahh, don't worry about her, she'll be ecstatic. She's waited half her life for grandchildren and now she's finally getting one. Why didn't you tell me you were taking a pregnancy test?"

"Well I didn't know for definite if I was pregnant or not so I wanted to be entirely sure of it" Adele said. "So are we still going to watch Die hard?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Mason stood up smiling and switched the TV on, switching to channel 315.

* * *

_**Another 1 Month later.**_

**Adele's POV -**

Mason and I were sat on our bed, we moved into Masons bedroom because once Maryse and Robert found out about my pregnancy they said it was the most responsible thing to do, live together but they wanted us to stay at the institute.

The room had slightly changed, the wardrobe was now full with both mine and Mason's clothes, we had a shoes stand, the top three shelves were for my shoes and the bottom two were his, he didn't want me bending down because of my pregnancy. The bedside table was now a bigger one, with about 6 departments, again the top three were mine and the bottom three were Masons. The bathroom hadn't changed much, but I did add a few touches and a load of my make-up and products.

I felt my eyelids slightly close when there was a ring on my phone, I looked over to the side and reached out for it, I pulled it out and smiled when I saw the number was of Raphael. I pressed the answer button, waiting for him to reply.

"Hey Adele, I did as you told. I went to Magix and I saw your parents, the redhead and the guy that has dark brown hair, well I over heard them speaking, I listened to their conversation for an hour and I finally found something." He said.

I put it on speaker, so Mason could hear as well. "Okay go ahead Raphael, what did you hear. Were they upset"

"Well at first they sounded happy, so I thought something was weird and then I came up with the idea that they hadn't found out yet, but its been 4 months so obviously they have found out. So I carried on listening. Your mother said 'As long as we find Brandon, we don't need to bother with Bloom and if we don't find Brandon then we'll find Bloom, either will do we just need a heir to the throne'. I carried on listening thinking it was just your mother but it was also your father, he said something about- and believe me Bloom I totally disagree- he said that you two were a disgrace, he wanted you to be posh and more royal like" Raphael said.

I think my heart just stopped a little and here I was getting ready to explain that they were going to have a grandchild.

"Uh, thanks Raph. We owe you a hell of a favour. We'll talk later" Mason said hanging up, he pulled me into a hug, I cried my eyes out on his shoulder.

"Not posh enough? How could they say that, we didn't even live half our lives with them. What did they expect angels, they have to have a good look at their selves, their not even going to look at my son or daughter. And they only want us as heirs yet their not happy how we live, thats just pathetic. They were never the perfect parents either, they always went to meetings and never had the time for us" I screamed, I was about to carry on ranting when the door flew open and Brandon stood there with two daggers in his two hands. He signed and then walked up to me, I stood up and hugged him.

"What's happened now?, is this your pregnancy issues or something serious" Brandon asked, we were still hugging.

"No dude, um Raphael came back from Magix, he over heard your parents saying they wanted either of you back but just because they needed an heir and that you guys aren't posh enough to their liking" Mason said, with pain obviously in his voice, while he spoke the words.

"Uh, Bloom take it easy okay, you don't want to hurt the baby, do you?" Brandon said with a blank expression.

"Brand, is that all you have to say to that. Your just going to let it slide without telling us how you feel about it" I practically screamed in his face.

"Bloom-" He got interrupted by me "MY NAME IS ADELE, THE NAME MY GRANDPARENTS GAVE ME" I screamed. "You know what I hate you Brandon" I said as I bolted out the doors and grabbed mine and Mason's car keys.

I shoved my coat on and drove to god knows where, I arrived at a hill, the view was amazing, I got lost into it. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the faint noise of my phone ringing from the car, I stood up and grabbed the phone.

I looked down at it, my eyes wide at what my lock screen said.

53 missed calls off 'Mason Baby'

12 missed calls off 'Alec'

34 missed calls off 'My Izzy Bear'

31 missed calls off 'Frayster'

and several other peoples numbers. Like Brandon, Maryse, Simon and even Robert. I looked at the time it was 8.00pm, shit I had been here for over 5 hours, how did time go so fast. I quickly jumped into the car and drove to the institute.

I walked in to see Izzy pacing back and forth, she was biting her nails and intensely staring at the ground. I stood in front of her. "Iz?" I asked, her head snapped up, she smiled.

"Oh hey Adele-" She said and started pacing again "OH MY GOD, HOLY SHIT. GUYS ADELES HOME" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Where the hell were you?"

"I'm sorry I-" I got interrupted by my phone ringing. I answered to find an impatient voice on the other side of the line.

"Oh thank god your al-right, where the hell are you Babe?" He asked. Knowing I was the one who caused all this distress was a horrible feeling in my gut, and my little child thought so as well, because I could fell the agonizing pains in my stomach.

"I'm sorry Mason, I'm so sorry for wondering off. I didn't mean too-" I got interrupted by Mason. "Babe, honestly its fine just please go back to the institute, I'm outside I'll wait here for you by the doorway" He said. I smiled and hung up. I walked out the institute to see Mason sat on the stairs of the front porch.

I walked up behind him and practically hugged his guts out, he turned towards me and relaxed while hugging me back.

* * *

_**Another 5 Months Later.**_

**Mason's POV -**

I rushed into hospital, stupid Jace and his obsession with killing vampires and creating wars, here I am rushing into hospital because my girlfriend is in labour. I ran up to emergency room number 411 and saw Izzy, mum, dad, Alec, Clary and Max sat there. Brandon walked in from a room.

"She's asking for Mason and the doctor will only let the father of the baby in" Brandon shouted, I turned up in front of him, he looked pissed. I didn't care right now if I'm being honest. "You son of a bitc-" I didn't hear the rest because I ran into the delivery room.

My heart sank to the floor, Adele sat on the bed, legs spread apart, beads of sweat falling off her forehead, her hair in a messy bun. She looked exhausted. I ran up to the side of her bed.

"Babey, I'm here now listen you can do this okay, I promise" I said, even though my heart was beating unusually past. I squeezed her hand, the grip she had when she was pushing out crushed my hand "C;mon push for me and the baby" I said. She breathed in deeply, she was tense which was stopping her.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Babe, you are amazing. I'm so glad I met you, ever since I saw you I fell in love, it was love at first sight and when I found out you were pregnant, I couldn't have been happier. I want this family, Me, you and the baby. You can do this baby, I love you so much" I felt her relax, she faintly smiled while pushing, the doctor told her to go a little further.

"The baby's nearly out, she's almost out...one more push Mrs. Wayland" The doctor said, I smiled at her soon to be new name, the doctor pulled out our little angel and took him/her away. I wanted to punch the bastard but he explained, the baby had to be cleaned first.

I sat there looking at Adele, the doctor stood on the other side, writing down something on a piece of paper.

"You know Mrs. Wayland you are a very strong woman, you are still conscious after giving birth to a tough birth, which means you are healthy enough to be released after we run one or two tests. Oh and I understand you wanted the baby's gender hidden but I will have to tell you now, because we need to write the baby's name down on the documents and your child's birth certificate." He said, I looked over to Adele, she nodded at me

"Okay, well your baby is a little girl" He said, I heard Adele squeal, I chuckled. Wow this was amazing.

"Do you mind, if the rest of the family comes in now?" Adele asked, the doctor excused his self and let everyone in. Izzy and Clary squealed at the sight of Adele. Mum, Dad, Alec and Jace congratulated me and Brandon walked up to his sister. They talked, hugged, laughed, hugged again and then carried on talking but including Izzy and Clary this time.

"I cannot wait to find out if I have a niece or nephew" Izzy squealed.

"Actually Iz, me and Mason already know the gender, it was necessary and we have to think of names for their reports and documents" Adele said, Izzy went ballistic and started screaming, asking what the gender was.

"Al right calm down Iz, its a baby-" Mason stood there quietly leaving everyone anxious. "I'm saying it Adele, don't you dare" He said playfully glaring at me, I nodded but couldn't contain myself.

"Oh C'mon Mas—" Izzy started but got interrupted by me.

"ITS A GIRL" I screamed, everyone either chuckled, hugged or congratulated, Mason and I. Mason glared at me. I shrugged.

"So thought of an names?" Clary said the question that they were dying to ask, I turned towards Adele, we were completely stuck no one knew.

Adele's face lit up, everyone turned towards her "I know" She said, she turned towards me and grabbed my hands and put them into hers "What about Lily-Grace Wayland?" She asked, it was the most beautiful name ever. Before I could reply Izzy squealed.

"That's the most beautiful baby name ever, you are so going to pick my baby's name" She shouted. Simon looked flushed. I rolled my eyes and kissed Adele on the forehead, no one knew how much I wanted them lips but it would be highly inappropriate.

The nurse walked in with a little baby in her hands wrapped in a pink blanket, we watched as she placed the little angel- no wait let me correct that mine and Adele's angel into Adele's arms, she smiled at the angel, she looked exactly like Adele, her bright blue eyes staring into space.

"Hi Lily-grace" Adele said speaking to her daughter in a cute baby voice. I smiled as Adele looked up at me "Hold her Mason" I hesitated but I took her in my arms, she was as light as a feather, she smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back, that smile was exactly like Adele's.

" I Love You Lily-Grace" I said. This was a perfect moment until Izzy squealed.

"Isabella, give them a family moment" Maryse warned. After a second or two, she rushed up to me and took Lily off me.

Everyone rolled their eyes, so much for a family moment, I looked over at Adele, I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

_**Another 2 Years Later.**_

I lay still in the bed, my little angel next to me. I smiled as I moved her little red hairs out of her face. Her bright blue eyes closed. She looked exactly like me, but she did have Masons stubbornness and eagerness, but everyone tells me that the stubborn part comes from me. I turned my head a little to see Mason sound asleep, his arm draped around my waist. I love my life so much. I smiled as Lily-grace snuggled into me more, a huge wide smile across her adorable little face, she had unusually long hair for a normal two year old, it was down to her elbows, but it just made her look even more cute.

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it read 08.54am, which meant it was almost time to get up and get ready for breakfast, today me and Mason are going to celebrate our 2 year anniversary, he insisted so I agreed, Izzy and Clary are taking care of Lily.

"Babe, wake up" I said shaking Mason a little, he just pulled me closer towards him and snuggled into my back. "Mason" I said sternly.

"Mm" He mumbled. I wanted to punch him awake right now but Lily-grace started crying, she opened her eyes and stared at me, she sat up and giggle, she often does that when she doesn't know what to do.

"Mummy, milk, milk, milk" She shouted. She pouted very cutely which made me crush her into an embrace "Milky, milky mummy. I want milky" She said, I chuckled. "Fine, but don't get used to it missy, you need to stop bottle feeding" I handed her the bottle and she started drinking it. After 10 minutes of helping Lily with not spilling any milk anywhere, she was finally asleep again. I turned to face Mason.

"Wake up sleepy head" I whispered, a smirk began to appear on his lips, I laughed as I knew he was awake.

"Oh C'mon, you had to wake me when I was getting to the good part of my dream, you were about to give me a lap dance" He pouted, I chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips and got up. I walked into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

"Be ready at 7, babe. Wear a dress, were going to a restaurant" He said, I rolled my eyes, spending money on a restaurant what a waste of money, all though its romantic. Oh who am I kidding, I love it when he does things like this.

Mason walked into the bathroom and slapped my ass on the way to the shower, in the corner of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. "Me and Lil, are going to breakfast, she seems to have woken up" I said as I walked over to her and picked her up, I quickly put on my cold-weather-very-thick-and-wolly robe on.

**-Time Skip-**

It was finally 7'o'clock. I was ready, I was wearing a dark navy dress, it was half lace and half material. The dress itself was an off the shoulder neckline, it was lacy at the bottom and I had definitely make sure that I put on some cheeky lingerie on tonight because we all know what happens after a date. Lust filled looks at each other the whole night.

My make-up was casual nothing to dazzling but that's how Mason told me to dress, I put on a pair of nude louboutin heels, they were platform and I carried my navy clutch with me, my hair was straitened going down to my elbows.

I walked downstairs to the library because that's where Mason said to meet him, I got in there to see everyone in there, even little Lily who saw me and jumped off Jace's lap and ran towards me. I kissed her cheek and sat down on the chair with gang waiting for Mason.

After 5 minutes or so, Mason finally arrived, we said our goodbyes and got into the 'fancy' limo that Mason hired to drive us to the restaurant. When we got there my eyes practically popped out of their sockets, the restaurant was huge. Mason pulled me closer to him by the waist, I giggled like a child. He leaned into my neck kissing me lightly, then he whispered in my ear "You look absolutely beautiful today"

"Lets go this way" He said mockingly bowing in front of me, he grabbed my hand and we walked in to a room, the room was dark with about a dozen candles hiding every inch of the floor, accept for a pathway leading up to the cute table set out for dinner in the middle.

"Wow" Was all that came out, I hugged Mason, who chuckled.

"Only the best for M'lady" He said winking, I smiled as he lead me to my seat and being the gentle man he is, he pulled the chair out for me. I mockingly bowed and sat down. We talked about nothing and everything, after the desert came which was amazing, we finally had champagne. We sat there awkwardly, Mason was muttering to his self.

"Mason?" I asked while looking at him with a worried expression

"Sorry, I'm just nervous that's all, look there's a reason I asked you to do this and if you ask me, its pretty damn important, I've never done this before so bare with me Adele. Okay here goes" He took a deep breath "I love you from the bottom of my heart and you are the perfect girl for me, I love you and words cant describe how much I love you.. You change everything bad about me and turn it into good, you and Lily are my new life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you both Adele" He got up and got down on one knee, I gasped. I covered my mouth with a hand. I cannot believe this is happening.

"Adele, Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a 3 carrot silver ring. I stood up and hugged him.

"Yes" I said into his shoulder, Mason pulled away and slipped the ring on to my finger. He swooped me up and we shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Another Year Later.**_

"We are gathered here to unite this man Mason Wayland and this woman Bloom Adele in the bonds of matrimony." The Minister says. He turns to Mason "Do you take Bloom Adele to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Mason smiles at Adele and then turns back to the minister "I do" The minister turns to Adele.

"Do you take Mason Wayland to be your lawfully wedded husband" He asks Adele, she smiles and looks over to Mason.

"I do" Her smile grows wider and so does his.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of...(No Idea?)...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" He says. Mason pulled her forward and melts into the kiss, they stopped once they hear Jace fake cough. Typical Grooms men.

"Were married, and may I say, you look delicious. I cant wait to have you all to myself, Mrs. Wayland" Mason whispers into her ear. They both smile and when they hear their little angel their smiles go wider, they both turn to Clary who's holding Lily-grace. "Mummy, Daddy" The three year old runs into the arms of her parents.

"You look like a little princess today Lily" Adele said as she picked Lily-Grace up and kissed her cheek. Guests came up to Adele and Mason, they chatted while while Lily hid her face behind Adele's shoulder, everyone chuckled at her adorable shyness.

After a while we all go to the wedding reception. All the grooms men busy, while the three girls sit at the table chatting.

"Okay, so I have to tell you guys something me, Jace are engaged but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to steal your big day" Adele and Izzy scream and crush her in a hug and start teasing her by asking what kind of flowers and dress she would like.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter although I may carry on from where I left off since its really fun. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**(I STARTED THIS STORY WHEN I HAD FINISHED THE SECOND BOOK, SO I DIDNT KNOW THAT JACE WAS A HERONDALE, SO I AM CHANGING THAT NOW.)**

**Mason Herondale.**

**Jace Herondale.**

**Bloom Adele Herondale.**

**Lily-Grace Herondale.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for the very late update, some people got the idea that I'd finished this story because of how the last chapter was set up but I assure you guys I am no where near finished.**

**Sky's POV -**

Its been 3 years since that stupid incident. I hate my self so much. How could I do that to such an amazing girl and over a blonde bimbo. I got out of bed and got dressed ready for class, it was my last year in Red-fountain. Which meant I'd be free in a year to do whatever I want and I'm definitely going to travel to find Bloom. I know what I did hurt her but I know she still loves me.

I walked out of my dorm and headed towards my sword fighting class, today I am up against Stefan, the douche who had a huge crush on Bloom when we were dating. I walked into the huge hall where we trained and practised, Brandon used to be my partner in sword fighting classes but he disappeared after Bloom did, I'm guessing he went to find her. When Miriam and Oritel announced Bloom and Brandon were brother and sister it shocked me a lot, I always thought they were so close because Brandon had a crush on Bloom.

I got on to the mat after grabbing my blue blade, I tackled Stefan with his sword defence attack he always uses. He lunged forward but I rolled across the mat, he went to cut my leg but I jumped. Damn I'm getting good at this.

"So dude, you heard the rumour going around Red-fountain" Stefan said. What a pathetic excuse to try get me to loosen up.

"No dude, what is the rumour" I said with sarcasm, he didn't seem to notice the sarcasm so he carried on talking, he took another swing but I dodged it.

"Apparently Bloom's coming back" He said as soon as the words came out of his mouth, I stopped, I stood there frozen. She was coming back, or was it just a rumour.

"That's a lie" I said playing it dumb.

"Its not dude, she's Saladin's granddaughter and she's coming to see him and Faragonda, she thinks Brandon's still at Red-fountain so she's coming to see him as well" Well that seemed reasonable enough. "Oh and guess what Sky, I'm going to be the one dating her this time" He said smirking. That does it, I lunged forward striking him with the sword and I stormed off into my room.

I sat down on my bed, my phone started ringing. I picked it up to see an unknown number, I picked it up and said "Hello"

"Omg, hey Sky guess what?" Stella said cheerfully and before you get to conclusions were not dating. She's just hung up over me. After the incident Stella lost all of her female friends and when she only stayed with male friends, all the girls started spreading rumours like 'She's the boyfriend stealer' and 'She has STD's' which is quite funny really. I also lost half of my friends because they were also friends with both Bloom and Brandon.

"What the hell do you want? I told you I don't want to accept the alliance you begged your father for, I'm not marrying you, now get lost" I spat the words with venom in my voice.

"No Sky, silly I called because I want to tell you that I found out some information on this guy named Rick and I think that I might ask him for the alliance because he's rich" The gold digger slut said. She had became more and more of a slut these past three years.

"Yeah you go do that and never ever call me again" I said, she was about to protest but I didn't let her. I hung up. I heard a knock on my door, I got up and opened it to see Jared.

"What?" I asked pissed off.

"Your Ex is coming back tomorrow mind, I over heard Saladin say his granddaughter is coming to see him and Faragonda. The royals of Sparks are coming to and since Faragonda's coming, her whole school is as well. So good luck with that mate" Jared said grinning, he walked off before I could punch his guts out.

I have to get prepared to see her.

**Adele's POV - (Bloom's POV -)**

Lily and I were sat down on the bed, Mason pacing back and forth. Mason was telling me it was going to be a bad idea going to Magix, especially with Lily-Grace.

"Mason, look its only to go and see my grandparents no one else, okay. Neither of them can leave the Magic dimension okay." I said standing up, it was getting a little annoying now. "And plus you, Brandon, Jace, Izzy, Clary, Alec and Kathy are coming" I said. Mason stopped pacing and hugged me. I smiled.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just worried that's all, them cruel parents of yours don't deserve to ever see you again" He said into my shoulder.

"Don't worry, the only people I'm going to make conversation with are my grandparents and the teachers that's all, and plus were only staying there for 2 to 3 weeks" I said, Mason smiled.

"Lets go down, Izzy's not cooking today. So we can just order a pizza or something" Mason said as he picked up Lily and grabbed my hand and lead the way to the library. We walked out of the room.

"Daddy, I want to walk. I'm a big girl now" Lily whined. I smiled at her adorable voice. Mason chuckled and put her down. She headed towards the stairs. "Hold on to the railing honey" I shouted after her, I heard a faint 'Okay mummy' and then she was off. Mason's arm went around my waist, his hand slapped my ass and then it went back up to my waist.

"Excuse me, did I say you could touch my ass" I asked him with my eyebrow raised as high as I could get it.

"No but you know you liked it, sexy" He winked and pulled me into his side, I smiled we were arrogant with each other as a joke, it was something that always made us smile. We got in front of the library doors to see poor Lily trying her best to open the huge library doors.

Mason and I chuckled as he picked her up and opened the door for her. "Such a big girl aren't you Lily" Mason said as he kissed her cheek. She giggled cutely. We sat down in the chairs and discussed things while Lily sat on the table with a few colours and a princess fairytale colouring book.

Jace and Clary walked in, Jace walked up to Lily. "There's my little princess niece" He said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hello uncle Jace" She said as she carried on colouring, Jace started helping her. We all gave him a look. "What my fiancé is an artist, I have to get used to it" He said everyone chuckled.

"Anyway, I heard from Maryse about Magix" Jace said, he was my brother-in-law now so he was a little less arrogant. "I cant wait to smack the shit out of that guy, what's his name?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Jace, were only going to see my grandparents and no one else, were not going to even make contact with anyone else okay. And Jace I'm warning you now there are a million girls there and boys, try not to get into fights or flirting sessions" I said glaring at his smirking face.

"I don't flirt, I tease them because they cant have me because I'm already taken" Jace said winking at a flushed Clary.

"Hey guys" Izzy said walking in, with Alec, Magnus and Simon behind her. "We ordered Pizza because some stubborn ass didn't want me to cook" She said.

"Izzy none of us wanted you to cook" Jace said. Izzy glared at him. We all chuckled and started conversations, we were about to discuss Jace and Clary's wedding when Maryse and Robert walked in.

Maryse smiled at Lily who was staring at her, Robert then picked her up and they greeted her. Lily is probably the most favoured person in the institute. Maryse then sat down on the table with everyone watching her curiously. Her eyes turned to me and she smiled weakly because she knew about my parents conversation.

"Brandon and his girlfriend Katherine are coming to the institute today, their bringing their bags and staying the night, so we can all go through a portal tomorrow, and guys Adele's not just going because of her grandparents but we've also sensed some demon activity there. Lucian has sent demons to the magical dimension for revenge on Saladin for stealing the mortal cup and sword, which Adele has possession over." She said looking over to me, everyone's eyes turned towards me and Masons arm pushed me into his side for reassurance. I smiled at him. "Is everyone packed?" She asked us all. My eyes widened I had totally forgot to pack.

"Yeah which moron wouldn't be packed?" Jace said. I blushed because I was a moron. I stood up trying to avoid eye contact. I walked out the door with everyone chuckling at me. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs.

Mason probably expected me to pack since we are married. I quickly packed several dresses either black, dark grey, navy and other dark colours. I packed my training clothes and a few essentials, I then packed some of Lily's clothes, I never let lily wear black because I don't like it. It makes her look like a baby Satan. I packed her different colour clothes but they were all dark, and I didn't pack whites either.

I heard the door open and Mason stood there smirking, his arms crossed over his chest. I chuckled and walked up to him. I pecked his lips and then grinned. "Pack your own things" I said winking and running away from him before he could catch me. I was about to enter the library when the institute doorbell rang, yeah I know that shadow hunters are openly allowed to step inside but ever since Lucian was seen in New York, Maryse and Robert got locks on every door.

I walked up to the front and smiled when I saw Brandon and Katherine stood there with their suitcases. I quickly unlocked the door and let them in, I hugged Katherine which left Brandon fake pouting.

"I'm suppose to be your brother not her" He said, I chuckled and then hugged him, I made my way to the library with them following. We walked in and everyone greeted Brandon and Kathy. Lily was to into her colouring book to realize Brandon was behind her, the tickly man she called him.

"Guess who's here Lily" Her little head popped up and she started squealing and shouting "The tickly man" Everyone chuckled as she used her small legs to try and run away from Brandon.

"Brandon, be careful she'll fall" I said as I picked her up and glared at Brandon. "Mummy save me from the tickly man" She said. I smiled as I handed her to Brandon, she pouted at me and then frowned but that frown didn't stay for long because Brandon began tickling her. Mason walked in glaring at me, he sat down next to me. I jumped when I felt his hand on my thigh. Damn him and his hands. I couldn't just push him off, Maryse, Robert and Brandon and not to mention everyone else was here.

I glared at him, he avoided looking at my face. Mason acted as if everything was normal, his hand went up my thigh and back down again, he went closer and closer to my panties that I could feel him tugging at the bottom a little bit. God, I think I'm being turned on.

"Mason" I said, everyone looked at me. _Damn_. "Have.. you...uh packed?" I asked him, everyone then went back to their own thing. I pushed his hand off my thigh and whispered as quietly as I could. "Stop doing that" I said, his smirk grew wider.

"Why is it turning you on, my dear wife" He whispered back in a seductive tone. I rolled my eyes and then I caught Jace staring at us with a smirk, shit he must've overheard. I glared at him as his smirk grew even wider. God these boys are just alike. My eyes went straight down when I felt a hand on my upper thigh, I scowled at him silently. I was about to whisper to tell him to get his hands off my thighs.

"Maryse what time are we leaving tomorrow?" He asked Maryse, so I wouldn't be able to tell him to stop. God I hate him so much. If I got up everyone would see my dress had been lifted so that would be a definite no.

I decided to get revenge. I put placed my hand on his leg running it up and down, his eyes widened and he gulped. I slowly and silently undone his zipper and started to tease him. I noticed the huge bulge in his jeans, god I am good. I smirked as I noticed he had removed his hand off my thigh, I tried pulling my hand away but I noticed Mason was holding it down to make me feel him.

"Okay well me and Robert are going to take Max on our annual Clave meeting, you youngsters have fun in Magix" She said as she stood up and so did Robert, we all said our good byes.

When Brandon had gone to the other side of the room with Lily and Kathy, I glared a murderous glare at Mason. "I swear you have problems, you cannot just feel me up under the table when both Maryse and Robert are sat opposite us, I hate you so damn much right now" I said as I crossed my arms.

"I'm telling you now Clary, these two amuse me so much I don't even need to go to mundane parks and clubs to see mundane's embarrassing themselves." Jace said. I glared at him and Mason just chuckled.

"I hate you both Herondale's" I said glaring at them both.

"You do realise your a Herondale and so is your daughter" Jace said smirking, god its like their all against me or something seriously.

"I swear someone punch him before I do" I said.

"My pleasure" Izzy said as she got up and punched Jace in the arm and do remember that were all trained shadow hunters so that definitely would've hurt. I smiled at Izzy. Magnus snickered.

"I swear I love coming to the institute sometimes, you guys are to amusing for me" He said as he burst into laughter. I then realized Magnus isn't coming with us to Magix, but why everyone would be shocked to see a man in a glittery outfit.

"Magnus?" I said, his head turned towards me.

"Yeah" He said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Aren't you coming to Magix with us?" I asked, he smirked.

"Thank god, I thought you'd never ask" Everyone chuckled.

**That's it for this chapter, thank you for taking time to read my stories. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**So sorry for the small amount of two people who read this story, I have been so tied up lately and I know you really want to see Sky's reaction to the new Bloom and her new life.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 7 -**

**Adele's POV -**

I woke up to the sound of giggling, my eyes opened to see Mason and Lily, both of them were on the bed. Mason was tickling the life out of the poor little girl, her tiny arms were up in the air and her legs were moving around. Lily often slept in a night dress that had sleeves, she didn't like wearing anything on her legs and there was no point trying to or making her put a pair of pyjama bottoms on or leggings because she would end up taking them off in the middle of the night.

"Mummy, help me please." Lily squealed once she saw me awake. Mason's gaze turned to me, he smirked and put Lily down, she crawled over to me and laid down by my side, her head laying on my chest.

"Mas,_(Announced Mace.)_ stop tickling her," I said. Mason chuckled and moved closer to me, he wrapped his arms around me and Lily in the process.

There was a knock on the door. We all looked up to see Jace walk in. "What the hell Jace, at least wait for us to let you in, we could've been half naked." Mason yelled.

"Ha-ha, don't worry I used my logic, since Lily wasn't in her room, I guessed she was in yours and there is no way you would do things with her in the room. Unless your like..." Jace didn't finish his sentence.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence in front of Lily." I yelled at Jace.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry, I came up here to wake you up because the Clave have given us a minute to create the portal and go, if its not done by then we can't leave. It's twelve now and we have to leave at 3, so hurry up and eat breakfast." Jace said, he was about to leave but then his head popped out.

"By the angel, you scared the hell out of me Jace, what now?" I asked.

"Brandon is here and he wants to talk to you and Mason before we all leave." Jace said. I nodded. "I tried my best to make him tell me what about, but he's just as stubborn as Clary." I chuckled.

"C'mon Lil, lets go and eat breakfast." I said getting up, Lily nodded and got up off me and on to the floor. "I am going to go to the bathroom and freshen up first honey, I'll be back now." I told Lily, who nodded and started sucking her thumb. I chuckled and walked in to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed my hair and had a pee.

I came out and saw Lily stood by the door, still sucking her thumb and Mason was sprawled across the bed with his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my knees beside him.

"Mason honey, get up." I shook him, but it was no use, time to bring in the big guns. "Lily, help me wake up your daddy." I said, she nodded and jumped up on the bed and sat on the other side of him.

"Daddy." She yelled, Mason stirred. She jumped up on to him and he groaned.

"Lily, stop Dad is sleeping." He muttered.

"Daddy." She squealed a million times, while jumping up and down. Mason shot up and grabbed her in his arms and began tickle torturing her.

"Get up Mas." I said sternly. Mason fake frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I looked down at the floor.

"Nothing." I muttered. Mason was about to say something when Lily made a noise for us to notice her, I smiled and picked her up in my arms. "Coming Mas," I yelled over my shoulder. I walked out with Lily in my arms, she was twirling my hair, after 40 seconds or so Mason was beside me in a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans; that he was doing up now.

Mason kissed my cheek and wrapped an arm around my waist. "What do you want for breakfast Lily?" Mason asked.

"I want toast." She squealed.

"Why are you so happy for toast Lily?" I asked her.

"Because I am going on holiday, with my mummy and daddy today." She said. I chuckled and looked over to Mason, who looked a little worried. I put my hand in his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Mas, its nothing to worry about, baby!" I said, Mason looked in to my eyes.

"I know, your just to good for those people. Your parents aren't nice people from what Raphael told us and I cant even guess what the rest of them are like and I don't want Lily in the same realm as them, let alone room." Mason said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." I assured him. We reached the kitchen, to see everyone at the table, everyone accept Kathy, Brandon and Mason were in pyjamas. "Morning guys." I said loud enough for everyone to turn their heads to us.

"Finally up then darlings." Magnus said, I looked him up and down, it appears he still likes to look colourful in his sleep. His pyjama bottoms were covered in shimmery navy sequins and his pyjama top was a bright yellow with a mix of navy sequins.

"Nice pyjamas Magnus." Mason yelled causing everyone to chuckle.

"They were originally just yellow, but they were customized by myself." He said with a grin, Magnus looked over to Alec, who was also grinning. I eyed them both suspiciously.

I walked over to the counter and made Lily toast covered in Nutella. I just had a cup of tea and I made Mason toast, eggs, bacon and beans. I placed Mason's plate in front of him and Lily's in front of hers. I sat in between the both of them, but then Lily wanted to sit on my lap, to appear taller.

"Its 1 now, so Bloom can I talk to you?" Brandon asked, he still called me by my first name, I nodded and stood up. Brandon walked out the room, I followed behind him.

"What's up Brandon?" I asked.

"Bloom," He paused. "Are you sure you can do this? I mean we don't have to." He half whispered. I looked up at him and embraced him.

"I'm sure Brandon, it'll be scary but they wont know how we feel, all we have to do is act cold as stone and pretend not to notice them or anything they say about us." I said. Brandon nodded.

"Alright, but no one other than our grandparents are even glancing at Lily and I mean it." Brandon said, I smiled.

"I was thinking we could seem so much cooler, if they didn't know you were with me, so I go first and after a while I'll ask where you are and two seconds later you appear and do that annoying smirk thing you always do." I said, Brandon chuckled and lead me back to the kitchen. I walked back to my seat that Lily was on, I picked her up and sat down, I then placed her on my lap.

"Hi baby," I said as I kissed her cheek.

**Time Skip to 2.57pm -**

We were all standing in the library, in front of the institute portal, I looked over to Mason and gave him a weak smile and gave him a reassuring hand squeeze.

"Mummy, quickly I want to go and see Magic." Lily said, frowning.

"It's not Magic honey, it's Magix." I said, she looked a little upset, Lily was a very sensitive girl mostly because she didn't know the meaning of most words. "I'm sorry honey, Mummy is just worried that's all." I said, she nodded and smiled.

"Alright 10 seconds and the portal is opening." Magnus yelled. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I opened them to see Lily, looking at me, with her green eyes wide.

"Lets go Bloom, C'mon quick." Brandon said, I nodded. Mason gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then took Lily off me. I weakly smiled at him and then let a long breath out, the next thing I know is Mason and Lily have gone in and Brandon is pushing me in.

**Sky's POV -**

We were all in assembly in the front of the Red-fountain school, all Alfea fairies had also come, but the weird thing about this assembly is that its in the front of Alfea and not in the podium: the hall where we put on shows and have our normal assembly's.

"Thank you students of Alfea and Red-fountain, today we have a few very special group of people coming, they will be here exactly-" Mrs. Faragonda took a look at her shimmering watch. "10 minutes but before they arrive we want to discuss the inappropriate behaviour towards our guests."

"We as a new joint school have the responsibility to show respect towards everyone who visits, and if any inappropriate behaviour is known to us, we will not hesitate to punish the students, the guest is somewhat very known in this school." Saladin said.

"All of you know the Princess of Sparks, well she is one of our guests today, after 3 years she will be returning for a visit." Mrs. Faragonda said, my eyes widened, in less than 6 minutes Bloom was going to be here.

"Unfortunately, it is Bloom alone, we have no idea where the Prince of Sparks; Brandon is." Saladin said. "But we are still investigating, our guests who will be staying here will do Magix a great lot, they will clear all our enemies and train us to become better, their stay will be for 3 to 4 weeks long." Saladin said, I could feel my heart beat faster, I could feel the gaze of people on me, glaring at me with all the anger that they have.

"Thank you for the silence, we have 1 minute until our guests arrive, everyone turn around and face the other side, I apologise about having no seats or chairs at the assembly, this was such a rush we did not have the time." Saladin said, he walked off the stage with Faragonda, Miriam and Oritel behind him, they all walked to the back where apparently the portal would open up, I slipped through people and quietly made my way to the back, behind them so I could see Bloom walking out of the portal.

I could imagine her, in a velvet dress, her fiery hair let loose and flowing all over the place, her sneakers, white as always and her creamy skin that made her look as delicate and as perfect as she always is, her long legs, going on for miles and perfect figure standing in front of me, her blue eyes locked with mine. The perfect smile she had on her lips every time she stood in front of me, and the cute blush on her face.

"4 seconds," I heard someone say. "3...2" The time seemed like it was going in slow motion. "1" My heart was racing.

Then.

A huge gigantic blue portal opened, it nearly knocked everyone off their feet. Out came a blonde guy, then a unrecognisable redhead, behind her was a girl with black hair, and a boy who had the exact same hair, then a glittery guy, and then a geeky looking boy with glasses. My face dropped my Bloom wasn't with any of them.

Then another person came out, but my hope dropped when I realised it was another randomer, but the little girl in his arms looked very familiar.

After a few seconds another figure stepped through the portal, she was familiar but she had this aura around her, it intrigued me, just like the one Bloom had, when I had first met her, at the palace gala, for the annual celebration.

My eyes widened when I realised she was Bloom, but now she was someone completely different, my heart stopped beating.


	8. Chapter 8

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**This chapter is basically loads of different peoples point of views, when seeing Bloom.**

**Chapter 8 - **

**Stella's POV -**

We used Mrs. F's portal to get to Red-fountain, Mrs said something about an assembly about new guests visiting, there has been a new rumour that my Ex-best friend is coming back, but I don't think it's true and even if it is, its only been 3 years, so she couldn't have changed that much.

I got into the portal, I could see the Ex- Winx, they were all in a circle talking and laughing as if nothing else mattered, I wish I could be there again. I rolled my eyes at them and walked through, we were in the front of Red-fountain, I looked around for Sky or anyone that remotely talked to me, but they were no where in sight.

I didn't really listen to Mrs F's speech, but the part where she said the Princess of Sparx is returning made my eyes wide, I looked around to see Sky, he was stood near one or two of his friends, they were teasing him about Bloom, but he was in his own world of thoughts.

After all that bulls crap, we all turned around to see a gigantic blue portal open, it was a kind of weird, portals here were different colours but none had ever been the colour this one was.

I watched as a couple of people walked out but no Bloom, but the handsome blond guy and the guy with brownish blonde hair, he was holding a little girl, he was hot as hell and I was totally going to get him alone sometime, as soon as I saw another figure step out of the portal, my eyes widened.

There stood Bloom, but not the one who had fiery hair and light blue eyes, this Bloom had a dark red colour for hair and her eyes were electrifying. She was wearing all black, a skin tight dress that showed off her curves, her arms covered with black inked tattoos; just like the rest of them. But Bloom had one on her leg, it went up to god knows where.

The part that was most weird was she looked blank and she also had two swords behind her, the two swords made a cross shape, her 6 inch platform heels also looked painful, the old Bloom would never have worn heels like that. She definitely had changed, I looked over to Sky, his mouth was open as wide as his eyes were.

**Miriam's POV -**

I watched as the girl who had taken over the innocent little girl I had was gone and replaced by the shadowhunter in front of me, I hadn't spoken to my parents after what they had done to Bloom and they had decided to tell me last minute, while I was struggling and worrying about having an heir, all I had to do was go to this New York and get her.

Bloom's hair was definitely different and the tacky tattoos all over her skin, the humiliating clothes she was wearing and the swords that she probably couldn't use were on her back. I rolled my eyes, she might want to look tough but no one can train that fast not even Oritel could.

"What is she doing?" I spat the question at Oritel.

"We didn't raise her right, she can't or won't humiliate us like this." Oritel whispered, he walked forward pulling me with him, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

As we walked closer, we could see who Bloom was looking at, she was looking straight past us and at my mother and father.

**Adele's/Bloom's POV -**

I watched as Miriam and Oritel walked towards us, I also walked forward and my gaze went on to my grandparents, they were smiling at me proudly, I was approached by my so called parents but I walked straight past them, knocking my mothers shoulder with mine, I grinned as I neared my grand parents.

"Bloom, dear we have missed you a lot." My grandmother said. I smiled and hugged her, then I went to my grandfather.

"Dear, I am very happy you are back, perhaps you should introduce us to your new shadowhunter family members." Grandfather said, I turned my head and signalled for them all to come forward. Slowly, like bosses and cool people, joking anyway they all came forward and stopped beside me.

"Guys these are my beloved grandparents Saladin and Faragonda." I said. I turned to my grandparents and signalled to who I was introducing. "This is Magnus, the warlock and this over here is Simon the vampire who can walk in daylight, and don't worry he wont do any harm. This is Isabelle, Alec, Clary, Jace and Mason, their all shadowhunters." I said. They both nodded and then looked towards Lily.

I smiled and took her from Mason, "And this is my little girl Lily-Grace Herondale." I said, their eyes widened.

"I cannot believe this is your child Bloom?" Faragonda said as she neared me and was about to touch Lily's face but Lily shied away and hid her face behind my hair.

"Sorry, she's a little shy." I said smiling at Lily. "Lil, C'mon these are you grandparents." I said.

"But what about grandma Maryse and Grandpa Robert." She attempted to whisper.

"You have two grandma's and two grandpa's, okay?" I asked and she nodded. I looked behind my grandparents and saw the whole school population staring at my baby daughter, I handed her to Mason and then turned to my grandparents.

"So, where are we staying because I feel portal-legged, if that's even a thing." I said awkwardly.

"You'll be staying at Red-fountain. We didn't know how many bedrooms, so we will just ask you now." Saladin said.

"Well Magnus and Alec can share, Simon and Isabelle, Clary and Jace , and me, Lily and Mason will just share." I said. "So that's four." They nodded before giving a quick glare at Mason. They were about to turn around when I stopped them. "One more thing, Brandon and his fiancé, will need a bedroom, thanks." I said as I bolted off towards the building, I could hear the noise of my heels.

"Adele baby!" I heard, I turned my head and smiled.

"Hey." I said, as I walked up to Mason, who was carrying Lily."Baby, I'm leaving my swords here, you wait here, Brandon is about to make his entrance and I want to see it." I said, as I dropped my swords on the floor beside Masons feet.

I walked out the building and towards where the whole school grounds were stood, nearly all eyes turned to me. I smirked as I saw the portal appear again, Brandon came out holding Katherine's hand in his. I smiled at the both of them and greeted Kathy with a hug, I pulled her forward, Brandon was following behind us.

He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, black shoes and a black leather jacket as well as gay-but black sunglasses, I must admit though, he had the whole bad boy look.

We all gathered in my room and sat down on either my bed or the chairs that Magnus had made appear for us.

"Their faces were hilarious." Jace said. "But I can't wait to train them, making them watch all the moves we have and wishing they had the same and then I am going to deal with that boy and-"

"No and's Jace, I mean it. Train them all you want but don't you dare kill anyone." I said.

"Guys was it just me or did everyone else sense that little bit of demon activity?" Mason asked as he played with a sleeping Lily's hair.

"Yeah I felt it to, but everyone was there so I didn't want them seeing." I said. Everyone accept Magnus and Jace nodded.

"You guys are like no fun, Who doesn't like attention?" Jace said.

"Yes attention is a very important thing." Magnus agreed.

"We can go hunting later, but we'll need to find a babysitter for Lily, no way in hell am I letting my niece go out there while no one is watching her." Brandon said. I nodded and looked over at her, she was sleeping on Masons lap, her thumb in her mouth and her hair tied back in two pigtails on either side of her head.

I am not leaving her with anyone in this place, I would rather-" Mason was interrupted by a knock on the door. Brandon stood up and answered the door, we watched as he stiffened.

"Brandon? What-" I stopped when I saw Miriam and Oritel stood in front of us.

"Bloom, Brandon." They said. I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked with venom in my voice. Brandon was shoved out the way of the door by Jace.

"Who the hell are you?" Jace asked.

"We are their parents and it is none of your business." Oritel said.

"Oh really because if I recall they told me they didn't have parents and they never would. You know who walked Bloom down the aisle? Magnus, he is more family then either of you will ever be." Jace spat.

"What Bloom? Your married?" Miriam screeched.

"Yes, she is not that it is any of your business." Magnus said adding a bit of sass into it.

"Bloom you have dishonoured this family and What about you Brandon son? Are you with us or are you staying with these Nephilim creatures," Oritel spat.

"I think I'll stick around with these Nephilim creatures." Brandon said smugly.

"Fine, if that's how it is, I expect to never see either of you again." Oritel said.

"Before you go, you see that little girl." I said pointing at Lily. They both stared at her wide eyed. "That is my daughter and I thought it would be unfair of either of you to not meet her but now I am going to do everything in my will power to keep her away from you and the whole of Sparx." I spat and slammed the door.

Once the room became silent, I heard Lily's voice.

"Daddy? Why is Mummy angry?" Lilys voice said, she sounded scared.

"Lily, be quite for a second princess, okay?" Mason whispered, she nodded and sat silently. I sat down beside Mason and hugged his arm, he put a hand around my shoulder.

"This is just depressing." Jace said.

"Jace!" Clary shouted.

"What?" he whispered.

"Jeez be quite will you," Izzy yelled.

Lily climbed on to my lap, I zoned out from the other, it felt like it was only me, Mason and Lily. She sat down and attempted to hug me with her short arms.

"Mummy, please don't be angry, is it because of uncle Jace?" She said, she looked over to Jace and glared for a second before her eyes turned to me.

"No baby, I'm just really tired and hungry that's all." I said smiling.

"Really? Me to can we eat some food?" She asked. I looked over to Mason and nodded.

"Yeah, it's still early, why don't we all go to Magix to eat something?" Brandon said, we all got up and portaled to Magix.


	9. Chapter 9

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Sorry for the really really late update but I have been really busy with all my other stories. I've started a new story for all of you Bloom X Sky lovers.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Adele's POV -**

Lily-Grace absolutely loved Magix, all the pixies and faeries. We even met a few demons, Simon and Isabelle took Lily while the rest of us beat them to dust, and literally I mean dust. I guess because its Magix it seems to be different.

We arrived back in Red fountain. Mason, Lily and I walked behind everyone else, we walked very slowly.

"How are you feeling babe?" Mason asked me. I looked over at him.

"I guess, I just want this to be over with." I said. Lily lifted her head from my shoulder and looked up at me. I smiled weakly at her. "As long as I have my two favourite people beside me." I said. Mason chuckled and put an arm around my waist bringing me closer.

"Lets get some sleep because were going to have to wake up and train a bunch of morons tomorrow and the fact that, the idiot is going to be in our class just makes me want to kill a million demons with my bare hands." He said.

"Mace, calm down." I said as we walked into the building. We walked towards our room with everyone watching us. I knew for a fact the Winx were in this corridor I could sense them oddly." I ignored it and walked into our bedroom. I got Lily into her pyjama's and I then changed into my black silk night dress.

"Wow." Mason said as I walked out the bathroom.

"What?" I asked confused. I then realised. "Awe Mason, you know we can't not tonight because we have our daughter here with us." I said as I looked at Lily's tiny body tucked into bed.

"Damn." Mason muttered. "Don't worry we can secretly touch each other and occasionally make-out when she turns away." I rolled my eyes. Once Lily caught us making-out and scolded us and let me tell you it was weird.

"I am not risking that again." I said with a shudder, Mason grinned and got up, he pulled me flush against him, I could feel the warmth of his chest. Mason and I kissed only for about 10 seconds.

"Mummy? Daddy?" The little tired voice said. I pushed Mason away from me and walked over to the bed. I got into the covers and cuddled Lily. "I like it when your warm." She said with a giggle. I chuckled. Mason spooned me from behind and we fell asleep just like that. A happy family.

—**Time Skip To Next Morning.—**

**Mason's POV -**

I woke up to the sound of silence which didn't last long when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and put on a pair of black sweats. I walked over to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood a blonde slut, she stared at me with dull brown eyes.

"You must be the hot married one. I'm Stella." The slut said.

"Yeah and?" I said in a irritated tone.

"Well I was wondering if I could pay you for extra lessons or sessions of training." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry but I already do that stuff with my wife, you know the one I have a child with." I spat.

"The fact that your a taken man with a child makes it the more exciting." She said in a fail attempt of being seductive.

"Look I don't know how to give you the message that I am taken and I-" I was interrupted by Bloom.

"Who is it baby?" She asked, Adele got up and looking very hot with sexily messy hair and a short night dress on. I looked her up and down while she approached us. "What? Do you want an autograph or something why are you staring at me like that." She said with confusion and sarcasm.

"I stole your man once lets see if I can do it again," The slut said with a grin, showing off her sponge bob like teeth.

"Excuse me?" Adele asked.

"I stole Sky off you, it's me Stella." Adele's eyes widened and then she burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, your still hung up over him. I would feel bad if I were you, he used you for sex and don't think I haven't heard the vicious rumours that are probably 99% true. STD girl." Adele said with a huge smirk. "I cannot believe you expect me to be jealous of him even after 3 years, jeez, you always knew how to make me laugh." Adele said.

"Who's that your mistake of a daughter?" Stella asked as Lily walked towards us in silence.

"Ooh get lost you slut, go and beg Stefan for sex again." Adele said as she slammed the door in the girl's face.

"Wow I'm guessing you don't like each other." I said with a smirk. Bloom scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't like is an understatement." She said. I walked towards her and pulled her against me.

"C'mon don't be all grumpy, today is our first training session." I said. I seriously couldn't wait to show off our skills. I love showing off Bloom knows it, Jace knows it and Lily knows it.

"By the angel, you and your stupid showing off will be the death of you someday." Bloom said. I laughed and slapped her backside, she jumped and attempted to hit my arm but I swatted her hand away.

"Don't think so, let's get ready and then we can go to eat breakfast. Wake the little monster up." I said pointing towards Lily. Bloom chuckled and jumped on to the bed. She started tickling Lily, her giggles were so loud.

"Wake up Lil, I need to bath you." Adele said. She got up and jumped off the bed. Lily ran into the bathroom.

After all of us were squeaky clean, we got changed into black clothes and covered in weapons. We headed towards the cafeteria, where all students were eating breakfast. We sat down at the table where the rest of us were.

"Morning Shadowhunters." Bloom said as she sat down with lily in her lap. I sat down beside them, almost all eyes were on us. "Oh and where are Brandon and Kathy?" Bloom asked.

"Their probably having sex." Jace said. I scowled and looked over at Bloom, her eyes were wide.

"What's swex?" Lily asked.

"Jace what the hell is your problem?" Bloom asked. "Lily don't ever repeat that word. It's a demon word don't ever say it ever again okay?" Lily nodded and carried on eating her breakfast.

"Shit sorry I forgot she was there." He said. Bloom glared at him. "Do you blame me, she's tiny."

"I am going to kill you if you don't stop cussing in front of my daughter." I said. Jace tried to hide his grin.

"What? I didn't say anything accept for sex— shit." Jace said. Clary hit him on the arm and he groaned while rubbing his arm.

"That's it—" I nearly jumped but Bloom pulled me back.

"Mace stop it." Bloom said sternly. All the eyes in the cafeteria turned to us.

"Guys C'mon, we have to start the training session in the gym." Brandon said as he walked into the cafeteria. We all finished off our breakfast and headed towards the gym.

"Ooh I'm going to go and get my dagger I forgot it in the suitcase. I'll be back now." Bloom said as she pecked me on the cheek and waved at Lily, she walked towards the dorms and I definitely abused the fact that I could see her backside.

**Bloom's POV -**

I walked towards the dorm, I was about to open the door when someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around. My eyes widened when I saw the blonde jerk-ass-hole.

"Bloom, I've missed you so much." He said. I decided to play the forgetting game.

"Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you'd let go of my arms before I-" He tried to lean in and kiss me but I moved my head back.

"Before you what Bloom huh?" Sky asked me, he was laughing at me. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not my fucking name you prick, now get the fuck off me." I said as I kicked him in the stomach making him groan while he laid on the floor. I was about to kick him again when I heard a familiar voice.

"Adele?" Mason said. "Shit, are you alright babe? What happened?" He asked.

"That is my ex, he tried to grab me so I hit him because he was about to lean in and kiss me. He laughed when I told him I would hit him and then when I did he didn't laugh which I find kind of funny don't you?" I asked Mason.

"The bastard." Mason yelled, he punched Sky. "Touch my wife again and I will batter the shit out of you understood."

"Piss off, she's mine and she always will be mine." Sky said. Mason was about to bring out his dagger but I stopped him.

"Don't Mace, we don't want the clave on your back now do we?" I said, he nodded and he grabbed my hand. We walked towards the gym ready as we would ever be. Lily ran towards us smiling while we entered. I picked her up, she looked adorable in her shorts, t-shirt and little converse sneakers.

**(Clave is a group in charge of what the shadowhunter's should do. For example like the council are in charge of a city etc.)**

"Mummy look at uncle Brandon, he is being brave." She said. I looked over at Brandon, he was defeating machine demons, they seemed real and even if they cut you the pain would feel real but if you turn the machine off all demons disappear. It depends what level you are on the game.

"What level are you on now babe?" Mason asked me.

"Level 89 I think." I said. The whole game only goes up to level 100 but trust me if your not a fully trained shadowhunter it is very very hard. "What are you on baby?" I asked him.

"Somewhere past 90." He said with a smug look.

"What since when? I was higher than you last time I checked." I said to Mason.

"Well the last time you did check was a while ago. I mean I get it because you had to take care of Lily and that's when I started so I had extra time." Mason said with a smirk.

"Oh what ever Mr. Smartypants." I said as I poked my tongue out at him, Lily giggled.

"You to are being silly." She scolded. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know about you guys but my grandfather insists I go and visit a few kingdoms and tomorrow we all have a ball to attend so we'll have to wake up early and head off to Magix for shopping." I said.

"Yay can I buy a new dress again?" Lily asked innocently with a little pout.

"Of course you can princess." I said. "Anything for you."

"Of course but Bloom I advise you don't go shopping with me because one, we'll either end up doing it in the changing rooms or two, you'll faint because of how hot I look." Mason said arrogantly.

"You are so arrogant, I am glad we didn't have a baby boy, he would be as arrogant as you and not being funny but its a struggle living around you but imagine another version of you." I said. Mason glared at me playfully.

"Whatever you would love it." Mason said. He stood up and walked towards Jace, Clary, Izzy, Brandon and Simon.

"Awh C'mon Macey Wacey," I shouted, all students and shadowhunter's turned to us. I smirked and gave them all a cheeky wave. Lily hid behind my leg. "Awh C'mon Lil, don't be shy your a shadowhunter, your suppose to be very very brave." I whispered to her, she still stood behind me leg because there were a few students looking down at her.

She nodded and ran towards the gang, I was about to follow her but a hand gripped my wrist. I turned around to see Musa, Tecna and Flora. I shook off Musa's hand and glared at them furiously.

"What the hell do you traitors want? To tell me Stella-your-all-time-bestfriend is pregnant with my Ex boyfriends baby. Oh but how could I forget you would never tell me something like that because I'm not part of the Winx club, you know the club that is for best friends who tell each other everything."


	10. Chapter 10

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 10.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I originally wasn't going to finish this story but then people were begging in reviews so I am going to do a few more chapters and then finish.**

**Bloom/Adele's POV -**

The training went well, we trained until all of the students felt sore. They learnt how to use a sword first and when Brandon started to demonstrate, the rest of us helped others. At one point blondie(Sky) came up to me and asked me to demonstrate and since my grandfather was watching us I had to.

Luckily Mason came towards us and interrupted us while I was about to start. He took the sword off me and swung it so it skimmed Sky. I couldn't keep the evil grin off my face, so I bit my lip down.

Currently we were getting ready for a ball being held in Melody, yeah that's right all the specialists and Winx would be there.

We had to go my grandparents made us, even though I begged for almost two whole hours. For that whole day I was grumpy, just ask Mason and even Lily.

"Ready?" Brandon asked as he walked in with Jace. They both wore tuxedo's, both of them were black with a white button down shirt just like Mason.

"Do I look ready?" I spat at him with a glare.

"Jeez Adele calm down, it's not going to be as bad as your thinking it will be." Brandon said.

"That's easy for you, people think your strong and will hurt them if they approach you. People think I'm weak enough to take their pathetic bullshit and not to mention I have Musa, Stella, Sky and Tecna all stalking me." I yelled.

"Babe," Mason said calmly. He walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. "Guys give us some privacy please."

Brandon nodded and walked out but Jace stayed and leaned against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah?" Mason asked him.

"Nothing. You two amuse me so I decided to sit and watch." Jace said. I glared at him, which made him walk out of the room while chuckling.

"It'll be alright I promise, as soon as we've said hello we can make up an excuse about Lily not feeling well, then we can head home and watch movies or something. We can even visit New York okay?" He asked.

I nodded and buried my face deeper into his chest.

"Okay now lets put your shoes on, and then we can pick up Lily from Izzy and Clary." Mason said. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I walked over to the bed and picked up my silver 5 inch heels. They matched my violet dress, the diamonds on the dress sparkled just like my shoes. I sighed as I quickly checked my lipstick.

"You go ahead, let me just lock the door." Mason said. I quickly kissed his cheek and headed to Jace and Clary's room.

"Mummy!" Lily yelled. "Which dress am I wearing? This one or this one?" She asked me. I smiled at her adorable face.

"How about the pink one?" I said. She smiled and nodded. Lily was about to turn four years old soon so we were planning on throwing her a birthday party as soon as we got back from this place to New York.

Lily ran into the bathroom and shut the door causing us to laugh. How could such a small girl so much, you ask? Well Mason and I are her parents. So that is the answer to the question.

"Don't worry Adele we'll scare off the paparazzi for you." Izzy said. She dramatically whipped out her electric whip.

"Here I am!" Lily screeched as she walked out the bathroom. She did a little twirl for us.

"Doesn't my princess look beautiful!" Mason said as he walked in, he picked her up and spun here around. Mason then sat down on the bed with Lily in his lap and quickly zipped up the back of the dress.

"Come here Lil, let me brush your hair." I said. I picked her up and walked over to Clary's dresser chair. I brushed her hair and curled the ends. I clipped up the bangs on either side so they framed her adorable face.

"Can I wear make-up now mummy? You said when I'm a big girl and I'm a big girl now I promise." She rambled.

"No! You are not wearing any make-up ever okay? Your my little girl." Mason said. He grabbed her off the chair and picked her up. She frowned at him.

"Why not!" She asked sadly. Lily-Grace looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Because you look beautiful enough without any make-up okay?" He said to her softly. She hesitantly nodded.

"Okay if you guys are done with your little father and daughter show can we leave?" Jace asked. He picked up Lily and walked out the room to the portal room. We all went through to Melody.

We ended up in the front of the castle. I sighed out loud dramatically making everyone roll their eyes at me. Mason came to my side and put his arm around his waist.

"You'll be fine, C'mon everyone's gone inside." Mason said. I looked around and realised he was right, everyone was gone it was just the two of us. I was so deep in thought, I must have forgotten everything else, even Lily-Grace's exciting squealing.

"Okay let's get through this night baby," I said. Mason nodded.

We walked into the hall, almost everyone turned to us and it so happened that my Ex-parents are here. I rolled my eyes at them and headed towards the Shadowhunters table, what a cliché right?

I sat down beside Lily and Mason sat down beside me. I rolled my eyes when Jace smirked at me from opposite him.

"Bloom, Brandon is that you?" Luna(Stella's Mum.) sneered. I rolled my eyes at her, like mother like daughter.

"Do us a favour lady, your almost 70 years old." Jace said. Luna gasped.

"How did you know?" She spat out.

"Shadow hunter instincts love, Shadow hunter instincts." Jace said. He grinned evilly. "Just stop with your pathetic botox and act your age you cougar-whore." Everyone sniggered as she glared at him.

"Luna go over there, Stella is causing mischief." Radius yelled at Luna.(Radius is Stella's father)As soon as Luna disappeared Radius looked at us apologise. "I apologise for my wretched wife's behaviour, I know they are attention seekers and if I didn't have Stella I would have left that woman by now." Radius said.

"It's fine Kind Radius, you are honestly more honourable than my father will ever be." I told him, he was like a second father to me. I hugged him while he chuckled.

"I apologise for Stella's behaviour as well, the way her mother had brought her up is like a middle class whore. I am so disappointed. Have a nice life Bloom, be glad to have left this place." He said.

I nodded and looked over to Lily and Mason with a huge smile on my face.

"I will and I'm glad to." I said. He nodded and smiled.

"If you'll excuse me I have guests to attend to." Radius then put back on his serious exterior and walked off after I dismissed him.

"Why were you smiling like an idiot when he spoke to you." Mason asked. I smirked at him and bit my bottom lip.

"He's like a father figure to me, and he gave me advice that's all." I said. Mason eyed me suspiciously. "And he called Stella a middle class whore." He chuckled. Mason smirked at me.

"See this is why I love you." He whispered as he moved closer to her lips. Bloom smiled at him and leaned forward.

"I love you too," I said.

"Ew gross," Lily said while covering her small face with her even tinier face.

"Eww even more gross." Jace mimicked Lily with a grin on his face. Lily pocked her tongue out at him. "Great real mature for your age Lily," He said sarcastically.

"She's three Jace, your nearly 23." Mason said. Lily and I both laughed while Jace glared at his brother.

Maybe this event isn't as bad as I thought it would turn out to be.

"Mason!" Stella's voice screeched.

Ooh and I spoke to soon. Everyone turned their heads to her. She wore a tight red skimpy mini dress. Her tiny sized boobs practically jumping out and her short legs. She looked like a slut.

"Jeez someone cover Lily's eyes, she's basically in a porno." I muttered angrily.

"Your just angry you don't have a bod like me." She sneered.

"I-" I started to say but Mason interrupted me.

"Ha, that's funny, you see my wife here is one hundred percent natural. Even these," He pointed at my boobs. I chuckled."She's never ever had a botox job, or a boob job or even a nose job and how about the fact you had the fat taken off your thighs."

Stella glared at me for some odd reason, oh yeah because I told him that! I smirked at her.

"Oops I must have let it slip," I said sarcastically.

"Lets tell him about-" She grinned but I interrupted her.

"My tattoo? Yeah he's already seen that. You know because he's seen every inch of my body," I finished off with a smirk.

"And I enjoy the whole view." Mason said, he was looking at me.

"Jeez guys keep it PG-3 please." Simon said lamely. Everyone rolled their eyes at his failed attempt.

"Mummy, Daddy can you tell the lady to go away," Lily said. She eyed Stella suspiciously, and then glared at her.

"Oh shut up you little slut, you'll be just like your mother." Stella spat at my innocent daughter. My eyes widened and I picked up a now crying Lily-Grace.

"You fucking whore, stay the hell away from my family." Mason spat at her, he stood up and out of instinct grabbed his sleeve-dagger, he was about to plunge it into Stella when Magnus stopped him using a spell.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted as soon as he fell to the ground.

"Magnus. What the hell?" I screamed at him. Magnus quickly portaled us all back to mine, Mason's and Lily's bedroom. Mason laid on the bed.

"Don't worry I knocked him out for another," He looked at his watch. "10 seconds."

"1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi." Lily said out loud making us all chuckle.

We all stopped chuckling when we heard Mason groan.

"Finally Daddy," Lily squealed. She chuckled. "Its been ages, and ages and ages and-" She would have kept carrying on if Mason didn't interrupt her.

"Okay princess, I get it." Mason said.

"Alright you guys out Mace needs rest." I said sternly. They all nodded and left. I quickly changed my clothes and then snuggled up in bed next to Lily and Mason.


	11. Chapter 11

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 11.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and I apologise for not updating lately. This story isn't my top priority, I didn't start this story because I wanted people to read it but because I felt like it but it turns out people have started liking it.**

**But I'll try my best to update. One of the disadvantages of this story is running out of idea's, so if you have an amount of idea's that you want to happen in the story please share and I'll use it.**

**Adele's POV -**

"Yes it's beautiful Lily," I said with a smile on my face. She toothily grinned at me while holding up the drawing of our family.

"Can I show daddy?" Lily asked. I nodded.

"Yes, as soon as uncle Jace and your Daddy get back you can show them and I can tell their going to love it," I said.

The two boys along with Alec and Magnus went on a demon search while Kathy and Clary were walking around the campus and Izzy and Simon were both spending time together, like a date.

I looked up when I heard familiar voices outside, I chuckled at the conversation the two brothers were having on the other side of the door.

"No, you idiot. No one says maleficence anymore, it's dark or evil dumb ass." Mason said.

"Your the dumb ass," Jace mumbled back.

"No, it's clear your the dumb ass." Mason.

"No you'll always be the dumb ass of the Herondale family, while I'm the beauty and the brains." Jace said.

"Oh yeah, well lets ask Adele." Mason said.

"No way, that isn't fair, she'll obviously chose you. She's your god damn wife Mason." Jace practically screamed at his brother. I swear sometimes their fights turn so serious.

"Mummy why is daddy screaming?" Lily asked me. I looked down at her and signalled her to listen, she giggled and nodded.

"Fine, we can ask... Lily, yeah we can ask her." Mason told his brother.

"No, that's peadphopilic." Jace yelled.

"You know what forget it, your a waste of time. I'd way rather be with my wife and daughter right now." Mason said just before the door opened and then slammed shut. I looked up at him with an amused look. "Oh god, you heard all that?"

"Yes we did, and may I say, you and Jace are amusing as hell. Even Lily's laughing." I said, pointing to Lily, who was trying to hide her laughter.

Mason grunted and picked Lily up.

"Are you laughing at your Dad?" Mason asked with a playful look.

"No, I promise." She mumbled with a pout. "It's not my fault!"

"Then who's fault is it then? The only other person in her is your mummy, so are you blaming her." Mason asked her. She shook her head furiously.

"No!" She yelled.

"So it was you?" He asked with a fake serious tone.

"No, it was mummy." Lily quickly blurted, my eyes widened and Mason smirked widely, his gaze then turned to me.

"So your the culprit." He teased. "You definitely need to be punished severely."

I got up with a frown on my face as he put down Lily and she continued drawing and trying to act innocent. Mason smirked at me and started walking towards me eagerly, this wasn't going to turn out good.

He quickly grabbed my wrists and lightly pushed me on top of the bed.

"Your choice of punishment, number," He brought his face closer to mine, I could smell his minty, hot breath. I took a shaky breath in, he smirked at my reaction.

"One, I hand cuff you and take you all night long or two, you masturbate while I watch,"

"W-what? You want me to get it on while you watch!" I yelled. Mason grinned at me.

"So the handcuffs then?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"As if, you know I hate hand cuffs, especially after watching that one vine with the old granny and the handcuffs." I muttered, a shiver of disgust went through me.

"Fine, take your clothes off while I put Lillian to bed, I'll let her sleep next to Clary and Jace tonight." Mason said.

"No way, Lily and I are staying here. You and Jace can sleep next to each other, it'll be like the two dumb ass Herondale's." I said, his face fell and he glared at me. I smirked at him in response.

"Daddy? You haven't seen my picture yet! I coloured the same colour clothes! Their blue daddy!" Lily yelled. She jumped up on the bed and thrust the pictured into Mason's face.

His glared disappeared and he looked down at the picture with love and adoration just like he looked at his family. I smiled as his eyes scanned the picture, he quickly grabbed a pencil and I watched as he drew my chest bigger on the picture.

My eyes widened and I stared at the pictured and then looked down at my chest. I wasn't that big was I?

"Babe you just ruined Lily's picture!" I yelled. He shrugged.

"I think I improved it." He said. I smiled at Lily who was looking at us questionably.

"What's wrong Daddy? Don't you like the picture?" Lily asked with a sad look. Mason shook his head.

"I love it princess, I'm keeping this forever" He said.

"You guys are just the cutest family ever!" Magnus squealed. We all looked over to him to see he was leaning against the door frame.

"Jeez you scared us. What's up?" I asked. He came towards us and sat down on the edge of the bed. Lily crawled over to his lap and hugged him.

"Apparently the rest of the gang failed to inform you guys about the party at Solaria tonight." Magnus said. "We all played a game and I lost so I have to tell you, your families presence is requested."

"Oh god, tonight?" Mason whined. "But we had plans with handcuffs."

"You can still do your kinky activities, just a little later than planned." Magnus explained.

"No!" Mason whined.

"What is this stupid party for anyway?" I asked.

"The princesses engagement party." Magnus said. My eyes widened.

"Stella's, that's odd, she's a whore, no one wants to marry a whore!" I yelled. The two boys laughed at me.

I got up and searched my laptop for news on the engagement. They were announced to be engaged three days ago, the prince Charles of Kingsway, is 23 years old, he is a filthy rich man.

I quickly did a hack, into Charles personal emails. He had a few off someone from Solaria, when I looked closer it was Luna, the Queen of Solaria and Stella's Mum.

The emails were weird so I read them all, yeah all thirty. The ones that were important were:

_**To Charles:**_

_**From Luna:**_

_**I have the photo's and the documents and if you don't propose by next weekend I will expose you and your whore of a sister. I mean it!**_

_**Do not joke around with me Charles, I can ruin your sister with a click of a button. She shouldn't have done what she did.**_

My eyes widened, Luna was blackmailing Charles? To do what? I showed the boys and they had the same reactions.

"Maybe that's why their engaged?" Magnus suggested.

"We should have known, which man would have the degradation to want to marry Stella? Seriously, it says on this sealed document on the internet that she had an abortion at the age of seventeen and she was seen walking out the clinic with and STI medicine." I said.

Mason snorted.

"That was so expected." Mason said. I chuckled.

"Well I'll leave you two to get ready," Magnus said. We said our good byes and Mason went into the shower.

I quickly printed off the emails, I then quickly hacked into Stella's email. It was even better than I had imagined.

I chuckled at all the emails she had desperately sent to boys, so they would sleep with her, non of them had been replied to. I printed them off as well.

One of them that caught my attention was one from Luna to Stella.

_**To Stella:**_

_**From Luna:**_

_**I've placed the evidence underneath you bed, in a pink box. This is the only copy so take care of it. At 8 o'clock in the evening of the party show it to Charles and then put it into my safe, in your fathers office. The code is 90210.**_

This was easy. Maybe I could get my revenge on Stella by revealing her secret in front of everyone. Embarrass her and her mother and release Charles and his poor innocent family from Solaria's dark spell.

I smirked to myself, then the bathroom door opened and Mason came out with a naked chest, and a towel hanging on his hips lowly.

My smirk widened, this was an amazing day.

Mason grabbed a hair towel from the drawer and wiped away the water messily. It was a big turn on. He finally looked up and must have noticed that I was starring because I was biting my lip.

He toothily grinned, the same one Lillian had inherited.

"God I want you right now just as much as you want me." He said. I looked at the clock and then back at him. We only had an hour until the event and I had to get myself and Lily ready.


	12. Chapter 12

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 12.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I was bored so I decided to update and because I felt the idea's shooting through me.**

**People had the idea of Bloom getting revenge on Stella for being a whore, who steals boyfriends so that is what she is going to do, and then Sky is Bloom's next victim.**

**Bloom's POV -**

For Stella's engagement party I wore a skin tight black dress that ended mid-thigh, it was a V-neck, the gap wasn't completely see through, it was a thin material of black. I matched it with a pair of black Louboutin heels.

My hair was dead on straight accept for the bottom curls, it bounced my hair and my make-up was natural, with the gold eye shadow and the nude pink lipstick.

I had Lily wear a royal blue dress with small white sandals and a matching white headband.

Mason wore a dark suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie.

I had decided to take my big purse so I could fit in the filed documents, they were all evidence against Stella and Luna's blackmail. All I had to do was sneak into Stella's room and I could easily get Mason to knock down the guards while I grabbed it.

"Ready Bloom?" Mason asked, he walked into the room while attempting to fix his tie. I chuckled silently and helped him. "Hmm, you look amazing," He said.

I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him through my eye lashes. He grinned at me cockily and then leaned down and connected our lips, I just as eagerly kissed him back until we were interrupted by a portal opening in front of us.

I quickly grabbed my purse and we walked through, Lily was with Izzy for the evening of the party, so Mason and I could complete our mission.

We arrived at Solaria, Mason wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the castle, the theme was white, red and blue.

The party itself was nice but it was a little over done, the huge sign with Stella and Charles faces on them were kinda creepy.

We sat down in our assigned seats which we had Simon hack into the Solaria families table seating chart, he had moved our table from the corner to near the stairs of the castle hall so we had easier access to reach Stella's bedroom.

I sat down and faked a smile.

"God that smile on your face is faker than Stella's lip surgery." Mason muttered. I laughed at his joke, while everyone else silently chuckled.

"What's lip swergewy?" Lily asked.

"It's surgery princess, and it's nothing important." Mason said. Jace rolled his eyes at his brother.

"It's something that you get at the hospital, it involves lots of cuts and blood and-" Jace was cut off by Lily.

"Eww gross, daddy tell uncle Jace to stop it." Lily yelled but not loud enough for anyone that was not on the table to hear.

"Jace don't say bulls shi-crap like that, she's a three year-" Mason was cut off by Lily.

"I'm nearly four daddy!" She yelled. Everyone chuckled as she stuck her head in the air proudly.

"Stop arguing like children, I'm going to get the file. Mace, make sure you keep the flash drive – the one with the power point on it- safe and keep an eye on Lily, don't tell that bimbo go nowhere near her." I said. Mason nodded and kissed my cheek before I got up and made my way to Stella's room.

I knew exactly where everything was. We used to be the best of friends anyone could have, so I know every hide out in the whole of the castle.

I quickly looked around and then cursed when I spotted two guards and since I was in a tight dress I couldn't fight. I quickly rang Mason to come upstairs and less than thirty seconds he turned up.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"The tracker I put on your phone? Remember the same one I put in Lily's necklace." He said. I nodded in understanding. I quickly signalled him to knock them down and he walked towards them and made them fall unconscious for about an hour. I smirked at him and walked past him but him -being Mason- slapped my butt before I entered.

"Your backside looks pretty tight in that dress babe," Mason said smugly.

"Why do you look so smug?" I asked. I walked into Stella's bedroom, under the bed was a pink shoe box from Chimmy choo. I sighed happily, and opened it up.

"Your all mine, while other people watch you, I know that your mine." Mason said. I rolled my eyes and opened the document.

It was a hospital print, claiming Chanelle of Kingsway, Charles sister had an abortion at the age of 16, she had gotten the records cleared but somehow Stella's mother had gotten their hands on the last copy.

I quickly shoved it into my purse and walked out the room, I grabbed Mason's elbow and hurried down the stairs, we sat back down in our seats and I put my thumbs up signalling that I had accomplished the plan.

Everyone was sat at the tables when Luna came up on stage and gave her speech, I smirked at the last bit.

"Does anyone have a speech to share?" Luna asked. Before anyone could say anything I stood up. I walked to the stage with a smug look on my face, Mason and Simon accompanied me.

Simon set up the power point while Mason and Jace kept back the security just in case they decided to attack me.

"Hello everyone," I said cheerfully into the microphone, I saw Lily waving at me from the table with an enthusiastic face. "As you all know I am Bloom Adele Herondale. The former best friend of Stella, the person who knows her inside out, the person who knows her deepest darkest secrets." I said.

"The power points ready." Simon whispered. I nodded.

"Once upon a time, Stella and I used to be best friends, practically joined at the hip, some used to say. But things change, people do bad things and betray you and don't even have the decency to apologize," I said with a sour look on my face. I looked over to Mason.

"You can do it." He mouthed to me, I nodded and carried on.

"As most of you know I left Magix three– almost four years ago, it had a big reason towards it. To sum it up I got cheated on by my boyfriend of three years with my best friend, who is now a complete stranger to me. The worst part is, I thought I was the only one who knew when it was the whole gang!" I said over-cheerfully.

"Stop it!" I heard Stella screech. I smirked.

"Congratulations Sky of Eraklyon and Stella of Solaria, you made me miserable but thanks to the Shadowhunters I'm back on my feet and happy as ever." I said smirking at Mason.

I scanned the crowed, Brandon's proud smile made happy but then I saw my suppose to be parents. I glared at them with as much hatred as I could.

"Anyway, I would like to call up Charles of Kingsway." I announced. I looked at Charles who was sat next to Stella who had her arms around him possessively. He hesitantly stood up and walked on to stage.

"What?" He asked me with a whisper. I put the microphone in front of my lips ready to speak.

"Let me be honest with you all, I only came to this hunk of junk event because I have evidence." I said while I put on the picture of the document of Stella's email. "You see the Queen of Solaria and her daughter are up to mischief. They've blackmailed the poor prince of Kingsway into marrying into their family." I said,

Charles stared at me with wide eyes and he shook his head telling me to stop.

"Don't do this please, they have evidence against my sister-" I cut Charles off by speaking.

"I know, here it is." I said handing him the document. He stared at it and then sighed happily. He quickly and roughly grabbed the microphone off me.

"I never wanted to marry the whore of Magix, she blackmailed me, she had dirt on my sister and she wanted my families money because she is a gold digger, she even did the same thing with Samuel of Mystic Falls, accept her ran away and she is the reason I lost my best friend!" Charles yelled.

"Charles calm down," I whispered. "So there you have it people, no one wants more Solarian daughters, their bitches, manipulative, annoying and two faced bloody idiots." I yelled.

Nearly everyone gasped as Stella stood up and tried getting to me but Mason and Jace were both holding her back.

"Have a lovely evening!" I chirped happily and then walked off stage.

"That was great babe, can't wait to take out that di**head." Mason said referring to Sky. I nodded.

"We just have to be invited to an Eraklyon event and then I can easily hack the bastards computer." I explained.

"Why would be need to be invited? Simon can just hack us into their guest list easily." Mason said. I bit my lip and nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 13.**

**I don't even know why I'm writing this! I've had zero reviews, this is probably m last chapter unless I get reviews.**

**Mason's POV -**

I smirked at my wife, her light snoring echoed through the room, she must have been exhausted especially since we were up until nearly four using the handcuffs and having our fun together.

Adele stirred a little bit, she moved closer to me and snuggled up to my shoulder.

"Mason," Jace yelled. I rolled my eyes at his over confident and loud voice. He walked into the room and smirked when he saw us.

"What?" I asked with an irritated tone. I wrapped the duvet around my naked wife even tighter than it already was. I didn't need my brother seeing her in all her naked glory.

"I see you two were busy last night, now I get why you asked Clary if Lily could stay at ours." Jace said with a smirk, he walked into the room and sat down with a picture in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Its evidence. Adele wanted to ruin Sky as well and in the process she can ruin, the dark haired girl, according to this picture her name is Layla." Jace said. He handed me a document.

"So you dug out evidence for Adele?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Yeah and that whore, Layla started on my fiancée. Don't open the file until Adele's awake." Jace said, I nodded and put the file down on the counter, I turned to Adele and moved the hair out of her face.

"Alright I'll go and take care of YOUR daughter." Jace said, he walked out with a smug look on his face and shut the door.

"Who just walked out?" Bloom asked in her sleepy voice. It was a real turn on, I smirked and leaned down so our lips met. She smiled into the kiss and kissed back slightly, probably because she didn't have the energy.

"It was Jace." I said. She sighed loudly.

"Oh god, what did he want?" Bloom asked with a snort.

"He's got evidence against Sky and Lisa or was it-" Adele cut me off by finishing my sentence.

"Layla, the arrogant and whorish princess of Andros." Bloom stated coldly.

"Yeah, here." I said. I opened the document and my eyes widened. It was a naked picture of Sky and Layla fucking each other doggy style, the document was of their emails about when they would next sleep together.

"Wow, I could ruin them with this, Layla was always my least favourite," Bloom said with a chuckle. "Once, she got jealous of me so she tried to sabotage my magic course, I had to fly through fire, and she heightened the temperature but I still managed to do the task, I even got a higher score than anyone expected." She chirped with a smug look on her face.

"Well done babe, after Sky and Lana, who's next?" I asked.

"It's not Lana, its Layla and that's not all I'm going to do to Sky." Bloom said. My eyebrows furrowed and I stared at her.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I have a deep secret about Sky and soon the world will know baby, so will you." Bloom said. I smirked and kissed her. "We better get up, Lily's probably waiting for us."

"Alright let's hop into the shower, I'll help you wash your hair." I said. She shook her head and smirked at me.

"Your only willing to do that because your obsessed with the smell of my shampoo." Bloom said, she stood up giving me view of her naked body, my eyes trailed up and down her body.

"It's herbal essence do you blame me?" I yelled, she snorted.

"You sound gay." Adele teased.

"You want me to show you how straight I am?" I asked. She shook her head. I smirked and jumped off the bed and grabbed her by the waist. I slowly and teasingly pulled her into the bathroom.

The shower was big enough for 2 people, which was a good thing. I quickly pulled us in and started making love to Adele.

After our shower we both got dressed in shadow hunter gear since we had to train the weak. Mason and I headed to the training room with our gear in a gym bag, it was a black and strong one with the shadow hunter symbol on it.

The training room was full of people, the girls giving my wife glares and the guys starring at her, it made me want to wrap her up in a nun costume away from all these eyes.

My wife walked in confident strides, she held her head straight and bounced a little in her step.

"Okay class, settle down. I'd like you all to meet our former student Bloom Adele and her husband Mason Herondale, they will be training you today instead of myself." Saladin told the class.

A few woos and whistles were heard.

"I'll leave you to it, self defence is the first topic." Saladin told us. Adele looked a little tired so I decided to take over.

"Alright everyone, we'll be learning-" I was interrupted by a screechy voice yelling out.

"Your hot, take your clothes off!" I looked over to the girl, who barely wore anything, she smiled at me seductively. I rolled my eyes.

"-What's your name" I asked her. Her smile widened.

"Jane Joesph." She said, she bent down a little trying to show off her tits. I turned to look at Bloom, who had a smirk on her face. I winked at Bloom and signalled her to come forward.

"Yes Mason," She said sickly sweet.

"Bloom, my wife that I love, will you go to the office with Jenna, she's misbehaving, in fact its expulsion to seduce others during class, especially those who are your teacher." I said. Bloom chuckled and grabbed the whore's arm.

"My name's Jane, and let go of me you slut!" Jenny, or was it Joanne? Yelled. I rolled my eyes and watched as Adele twisted the whores arm and pulled her towards the main office.

"You watch, you idiot. You took what I need most, watch how I make you suffer!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned behind me just in time to see Sky trying to lung at me.

I quickly kicked him in the stomach which made him fall to the floor.

"What the hell are you on about?" I yelled at him furiously.

"Bloom! She's mine, and I swear to God I will get her back. Your stupid wedding rings, or vows, or stupid daughter won't do anything because she loves me." He screamed at me, his veins popping on his forehead in anger.

"Sky!" I heard from my left, "You bastard, get the hell away from my husband." Bloom yelled at Sky. I watched as she stormed towards us. "You are not going to ever stand call my daughter stupid because I will snap your neck!"

"Baby, Bloom, please calm down-" Sky started to mumbled.

"Don't you dare touch my wife, or even call her those." I yelled. "Class is dismissed." I shouted at the class, they all left happily while I glared at Sky.

"Let's go baby," Bloom told with soothingly. I nodded and took calming breathes. I held her hand tightly and we walked out, Bloom had a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Sky had it in his hands," Bloom said. I picked it up and looked through the small file of photo's.

One was of our engagement part, the second was our wedding and the third was Bloom and I holding Lily when she was first born, we both had big smiles on our faces.

"Dayumm, he must have gotten pissed at seeing how happy we are," Adele mumbled. I smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you," I mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too," She said back with an adorable giggle.


	14. Chapter 14

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 14.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Adele's POV -**

"Mace, I'm pregnant," I said.

"That's fine, just tell him that. What else is there to it?" Jace asked with a shrug of his shoulders. I took a breath in and then glared at him.

"No!" I yelled. "You don't get it Jace, Mason doesn't know, in fact he has no idea and I want it to be special." I said.

"For gods sake Adele, just tell Mason your pregnant." Jace said with an annoyed tone. I was in the middle of rolling my eyes when a voice interrupted me from behind.

"Y-your p-pregant?" Mason's voice said. My eyes widened. I spun around to see his shocked face.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." Jace said, he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

"Mace I was going to tell you this morning but you went with Lily to get breakfast. And then I accidentally left all three pregnancy tests in the bin and Jace came in to borrow a dagger and then he saw them and asked me and then he helped me practice how to tell you but he was being useless-" Mason cut me off.

"Babe calm down, your rambling." Mason said. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my head. "We're having another baby," He said nervously into my ear, he sounded happy.

"I'm 1 month along," I told him.

"I want a boy, actually I want twins." He said. I chuckled. "We better tell Lily she's going to have another sibling and we can start planning the babies bedroom-"

"It's your turn to calm down baby," I muttered, he chuckled.

"Guys, I was wondering if-" Clary froze when she saw us hugging. "Oops sorry," She muttered and walked out. I laughed at her bright red face as she quickly shut the door.

"How about, I lock the door and we try and make this baby inside of you twins?" He asked cheekily.

"I would love that," I said. Mason made his way towards the door and locked it. He took seductive steps towards me. I watched as he stripped down all his clothes, accept his boxers.

"I'll leave these for you to take off," He whispered. I chuckled and reached up to take my top off when the door opened and Jace walked inside, his eyes widened when he saw us.

"What the hell Jace? I locked the bloody door, how did you get it?" Mason yelled.

"Calm down, Lily fell off the bed and landed on her head and she's crying for you guys." Jace said, he quickly walked out with his eyes shielded. My eyes widened, my baby girl was crying.

"Get dressed and then meet me at Jace's room." I told him, he quickly nodded and shoved his clothes on as I walked out. I quickly made my way to Jace and Clary's room.

Without hesitation I slammed the door open and my heart broke at the sight of my baby girl in Clary's arms while crying her eyes out. Magnus stood in front of her with a spell book in his arms.

There was a huge gash on Lily's forehead and a few bruises on the side of her face.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. I rushed towards her and picked her up.

"Mummy it hurts," She cried into my shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay baby. Uncle Magnus is looking for something to take away the pain. And daddy will be here soon." I said softly, she nodded and silently cried into my shoulder.

I looked over at the door again when it opened and then closed. Mason stood there starring at Lily with wide eyes, he then looked around the room with a murderous glare.

"Which bloody idiot was taking care of her when she fell." Mason yelled. I felt Lily jump in fear in my arms as she watched her father's rant.

"Mace calm down your scaring Lily," I muttered. He froze and walked towards us, he took a tear stained Lily off me and cuddled her into his chest, shoulders and arms.

"Are you tired princess? If you sleep you'll forget about the pain okay?" He asked softly. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"You take her back to our room and sleep beside her just in case she wakes up, I'll be back with Magnus after he finds a spell to lessen the pain." I told Mason, he nodded and walked out the room.

"All I need is a peacocks feather and then I can perform the spell, it's a paste, I can put it on her cut and it'll cure her. It'll sting a little, so its better if we do it while she's sleeping." Magnus said.

"I'll go get it, I'll ask a few teachers their bound to have one around." Alec volunteered.

"Anything specific?" Izzy asked, she grabbed Simon's arm and leaded them to the door.

"Try get a cocktail peacock feather, it heels faster but if not, then any will do." Magnus said.

"And hurry!" I yelled as they left. "I'm going to check up on Lil, I'll see you guys later." I said as I exited the room and went towards our room.

I almost smiled at the scene, if it weren't for Lily's cut it would have been an adorable father, daughter sleeping position. I chuckled and quickly changed into one of Mason's tee shirts.

I snuggled in by Lily and wrapped my arms around her.

**Mason's POV -**

I woke up to see Magnus, Alec and Izzy gathered around Lily, I looked down to see my arms wrapped around Bloom as she slept peacefully.

I quickly got up and watched as they put paste on her forehead.

"What is that?" I asked in a whisper. It was a light red paste, it had piece of blue feathers in it.

"It's a healing paste, it includes feathers of a peacock." Isabelle whispered. I nodded and watched as the applied it on her forehead.

"Your lucky Magnus is applying it while she's asleep. It causes a severe burn. So she would be crying her eyes out." Alec explained.

"Good." I muttered. I did not want to see Lily crying her eyes out.

"The burning will stop in 5 minutes and then you can move her from the sofa and back to the bed. It'll dry into her skin by then so don't worry about getting it on Adele." Magnus explained. I nodded.

They all packed up the stuff and then left. I sighed in relief as the five minutes passed at the paste was completely gone from Lily's forehead. Her gash was healing slowly and her bruised were slowly disappearing.

I quickly picked her up and carried her to bed, I tucked her in between Bloom and I.

"Hmm," Bloom groaned. I looked over at her with a smirk as she yawned.

"Tired?" I asked teasingly. She nodded.

"Has Magnus completed the paste yet?" She asked.

"Yes, they applied it ten minutes ago, the pains gone and the gash is healing. So babe, there is no need to worry, remember your pregnant and stress isn't good for the baby." I said.

"Oh my god, you actually read the pregnancy book for men!" She exclaimed. "That's so sweet!" Bloom wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, the heat of her body was definitely turning me on.

"I need a cold shower." I muttered. I stood up, as Bloom laughed at me and then showered.

**Bloom's POV -**

The sound of Lily waking up caught my attention, I laid back down on the bed with her and kissed her forehead.

"Mummy?" She mumbled quietly.

"Hmm," I mumbled back.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," She said. I smiled and nodded.

"We put some healing medicine on it, so it'll disappear." I said.

"Is it ugly Mummy?" She asked.

"No it's not don't worry," I said with a smile on my face.

"Your just being nice." Lily said with a pout. I chuckled and cuddled up to her even more. "Where's Daddy?" Her eyes searched the room.

"He's taking a quick shower. Speaking of the devil and he appears himself." I muttered the last bit when Mason came out the shower. He wore a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"You know I'm the devil baby." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Lily who was playing with my hair. Mason's gaze then turned to her as well.

"You feeling better princess?" Mason asked. Lily nodded. "Good because your mum and I have good news for you," Mason said. He sat down on the bed beside Lily.

"What is it?" She asked with wide and curious eyes.

"Were having a baby!" I said. Her eyes widened and she squealed, she started jumping on us and on the bed.

"Is it a sister or a brother?" She asked with a wide smile.

"We don't know yet," Mason said. "But as soon as we find out, we'll tell you okay?"

"I can't beweive I'm having another brother or sister!" She yelled. Almost braking my ears.


	15. Chapter 15

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 15.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Adele's POV -**

It's been two days since Lily's little accident, since then Mason and I have stayed with her 24/7, we couldn't stand leaving her side and made sure she stayed in bed all day. Now she was better and happier.

Mason, Lily and I are heading towards my grandpa and grandma's office to tell them the good news. All the shadow-hunters already knew the news and were ecstatic about it.

We were going to our first scan but it was in Magix, the disadvantages of not being at home.

Mason knocked his fist with his hand, while his other arm carried Lily.

"Come in," Grandpa's voice yelled. I smiled and opened the door, he signalled us to come and sit down. "What bring you guys here?" He asked with a smile.

"We have good news grandpa." I said with a grin on my face. I turned to looked at Lily and nodded my head at her since she begged me to be able to be the one to tell the good news.

"I'm having a brother or a sister!" She yelled. Grandpa's eyes widened and his whole face lit up.

"I can't believe this, this is fantastic news. As soon as they are born you must come visit Faragonda and I. I am truly happy for you!" He said. He stood up and hugged me, I hugged back.

We all turned to the noise of the door opening and closing.

"Why hello." Grandma said. I smiled and ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm pregnant." I muttered. She tightened her arms around me.

"I can't believe this Bloom, you having another child. I am so happy for you, all you deserve is a future and happiness." Grandma said.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled at me and then her eyes went to Mason, she smiled at him.

"Congratulation's Mason, another child just like Lily must be a dream," Grandma said, she looked down at Lily who was shyly hiding behind Mason's leg. "Oh, come here darling, come give your great grandma a hug."

Lily slowly-with Mason's encouragement- walked forward and let Faragonda pick her up. She smiled shyly while Grandma told her how adorable she is.

"We should be on our way, Mason and I have to teach a few students how to use the sword in the precise use." I said. Grandma and Grandpa nodded their heads and handed me Lily after saying a nice good bye.

We all headed to the training room, we decided to take Lily with us because I'd take care of her, since Mason insisted that because I was pregnant I couldn't do anything to risk getting a miscarriage.

At first I hesitated because I live for using weapons but then I thought about my baby and I couldn't risk that.

"You alright babe, is Lily to heavy for you?" Mason asked. Lily pouted and I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yeah I'm fine, she's light as a feather, I was just thinking about our baby." I said. Mason nodded.

"I'm not heavy!" Lilly yelled before Mason could say anything.

"You are Lily, your heavier than me for gods sake." Mason teased. She poked her tongue out at him.

"No I'm not daddy! You are." She yelled.

"No you are!" He yelled back at her. I rolled my eyes at their argument.

"Now now kids." I said. Lily laughed at Mason because I called him a kid. We opened the door to the gym and walked in, Lily and I sat by the side and watched Mason.

He picked up the sword and showed a demonstration. Lily clapped her hands when he finished. I could hear his deep chuckled and then he turned back to look at Lily and flashed us a killer smile.

After the training we all decided to explore Magix garden, it was a evening of freedom. We sat down by a river and laid down the picnic blanket since Lily was dying to have a picnic in the park.

She squealed when we saw the others heading towards us. Lily jumped up and used her tiny legs to run towards Clary who was holding her hands out for Lily. I smiled, Lily loved Clary because she is her godmother and Jace is her godfather.

"Auntie Clary, look, we set up the picnic basket! Well mummy and daddy did, I just watched because daddy didn't let me because he said I'm heavy." Lily said with a pout.

Clary's eyes widened and she glared at Mason.

"Your not heavy Lily," Clary stated. Mason smirked at Lily.

"But daddy said I'm heavier than him." Lily said. Everyone chuckled but Jace burst out laughing.

"You must be thick if you believed that," Jace teased his god daughter.

"Jace!" I yelled at him. "She's a three year old you moron!" He grunted.

"Yeah your a moron!" Lily yelled at him with a sheepish look on her adorable little face. I gasped.

"Lily language." I scolded.

"Sorry mummy, uncle Jacey was being annoying." Lily said.

"Lillian do not call me Jacey ever again." Jace said.

"But it's your name." She said with a frown.

"No-" Mason cut him off.

"Jace stop quarrelling with my three year old daughter and Lily stop arguing with my brother." Mason said.

"But daddy! I'm nearly four!" She yelled while wailing her arms around, she walked away from Clary and then sat on Mason's lap.

"I know princess, you've only reminded me a hundred times and I promise I'll give you the best birthday ever." Mason said, he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled a toothy smile and leaned into his chest.

"Awe Lily your so cute!" I gushed. She shyly smiled at me.

"So what foods did you bring?" Brandon asked, he walked over to the basket and brought out a small lunch box of sandwiches. I quickly brought out the rest of the food and everyone took what they wanted.

"Mind if we join?" An annoying voice asked, everyone turned to see Sky and some dude. "Oh by the way this is Tyler. He's new,"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mason asked the same time Brandon said something.

"We're joining you of course," Tyler said, he sat down next to Clary and Izzy, while Sky sat beside me, a little too close if I must say.

"Get the hell away from my wife." Mason spat at Sky, he placed Lily in my lap and stood up, he was about to punch Sky when Sky spoke again.

"Lily right?" Sky asked my daughter, she nodded with a smile. "Did you know your mother and I fucked like rabbits when we were dating, it lasted four whole fucking hours, she was dripping we-" Mason growled at him.

"Don't you fucking dare!" He yelled. Mason was about to punch him but Brandon held him back.

"Your a liar, we never slept together." I yelled. Lily jumped up in surprise when I yelled. I looked down at her and my eyes widened. "Clary could you please take Lily inside."

Clary nodded and took Lily, she headed towards the building with Lily who was staring back at us with wide eyes.

"Yes we did babe," Sky said. Mason got out of Brandon's grip and pushed Sky away from me. Mason wrapped an arm around me and pulled me behind him.

"I was the one who took her virginity, I would know and Lily is proof," Mason yelled.

"She lied about being a virgin." Sky said. I rolled my eyes at him. Mason looked around and noticed everyone was gone accept Jace and Tyler who were watching.

"She was a fucking virgin. I would fucking know because her pussy was tight as hell!" Mason yelled, he was so angry his face turned red and a vein was popping in the side of his head but I gotta admit he looked hot.

"Baby calm down, we don't need to prove anything to this dick head. Your the one I married, your the one I had Lily with and your the one who got me pregnant, not him." I soothed.

Mason nodded and kissed my forehead. He looked over at Sky who was starring at us with anger.

"You mother fucker, you got her pregnant!" Sky yelled angrily. Did he think he owned me or something? The ass hole.

Mason smirked and grabbed my face and kissed me, his tongue tasting my top and bottom lip, his hands wandered from my back to my butt. He gave both cheeks a hard squeeze.

I was about to deepen the kiss when Mason pulled away and put his lips to my ear, he nibbled softly while he mumbled that we should take this to the bedroom.

"Excuse us Sky, were going back to our room and fucking like rabbits." I said with a smirk, I grabbed Mason's hand and quickly created a portal back to our room, we made love for 3 whole hours.


	16. Chapter 16

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 16.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Sky's POV - **

I paced back and forth, how could that idiot get my future wife pregnant again? Fair enough their first child could be dealt with, we could send her to some sort of prestigious private school.

This was a difficult situation as it is, now things have gone even more complicated and that stunt Bloom pulled made me even more angrier.

She would definitely be punished when we were married for pulling these stunts. I would do some kinky shit to her and she would be tied to the bed and take it. I can't wait to see her body, its been three whole years and those tattoo's she's gotten turn me on even more.

Luckily today I'd get an opportunity, today Saladin had organised a huge pool for a huge pool party to celebrate something that he said he would announce at the party, and then at 9 he and all other adults would leave and the idiotic shadow-hunters would be the supervisors.

I quickly changed into a pair swimming trunks and messed my hair up in a messy and sexy way.

I made my way to red-fountains garden and smirked when I saw the hundreds of girls in bikini's and the boys all gathered around. Tyler saw me and signalled me over to him, along with a few of our friends and a few slutty babes.

"Daddy look!" I heard, my eyes immediately turned to the little girl who looked exactly like Bloom but a smaller version.

Bloom's pathetic excuse of a husband was in the pool with his daughter who was wearing arm bands around her arms so she would float, she paddled. I had to say she was cute but never would I ever admit that.

"When your mum comes out, she'll be very proud princess." Mason said, he swam towards the little girl and kissed her forehead, god who knew he was so sappy.

"Daddy, Mummies here!" Bloom's daughter giggled out loud.

"Here I am princess!" Bloom's voice yelled back. My eyes widened when I saw her, her tattoos covered her whole body and her private parts were covered by a very sex black bikini, her abs were tanned and her long legs were long. And her belly button piercing made want to take her right there and then.

"Wow babe." I would have thought I said it but Mason did because I didn't move my jaw dropped mouth.

I watched with envy as he pulled his self and his daughter out of the water and walked up to Bloom, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her and then whispered something into her ear that made her giggle.

"I want to swim!" The spoilt brat screeched. She wailed her tiny arms around, Mason sighed and picked up his daughter and took her swimming again.

"I'll join you later, I'm going for a small lay down, I want to see if the sun can tan my legs." Bloom announced.

She sexily walked towards a beach chair and laid down on it, several eyes turned to her as she laid down, including mine. I smirked when I saw the empty beach chair next to hers.

"Babe, you look amazing," I said laying down on the beach chair. Bloom took her sunglasses off and looked up at me. Her eyes widened when she realised it was me. My smirk widened. Her bust looked so bloody hot right now.

"What do you want Sky?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"I want you baby, I want you back. I regret ever cheating on you ever," I said, she looked at me shocked and then put on a poker face. "I'm still in love with you Bloom and I always will be, I swear to you please take me back. I'll even help raise your children because I love you and would do anything."

"Look Sky-" Bloom said, she was obviously trying to reject me in a nice way but she was interrupted.

"Don't worry Sky, she's already got herself a husband, a very faithful one and not to mention he is the father of her children so," Brandon said. I glared at him.

"Get lost, no one asked for your opinion." I spat at him. He grinned but then his face twisted into a scowl.

"You are a fool, if you even think I will let my little sister near you or that blonde slut ever again. I suggest you get out of that seat and stop harassing her before she gets a restraining order against you from the Clave." Brandon spat.

"Idiot." I muttered as I stood up and walked over to Tyler. I sat down and kept my eyes on Bloom as she discussed something with her brother.

**Mason's POV -**

My eyes stayed on Bloom as she talked to Brandon, the way the sun made her tan long legs glisten with water was turning me on.

Her gaze turned to me and she smirked. I smirked back and then got out the water with Lily in my arms. I let her run over to Clary and Jace while I made my way towards Bloom.

I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, I could feel my member start to pulse to life at the sight of her toned abs and her belly bar.

"We need to go back to the bedroom, I think I forgot something." I muttered as an excuse. She giggled and nodded.

"I didn't realise this bikini would catch your eye so quickly." Adele said.

"Are you kidding me? This bikini and body of yours had caught everyone's attention." I said, her eyes widened and she looked around us to see several eyes on her.

"You know the best part?" I mumbled against her lips. She shook her head. "Your all mine, I can ravish every part of you while they dream about it. They all know I'll always be the one taking you to my room at the end of the day." He whispered.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers and asked for access against her soft, strawberry taste like lips.

"You smell good baby." I said, she was driving me crazy. I sighed and stood up, I pulled Bloom up with me and we walked towards our room. "I can't wait any longer,"

I said as I quickly opened our room's door and pulling her in with me. After sercurely locking the door.

After our quick husband and wife time Bloom and I returned back to the pool with satisfied smiles on our faces.

"What were you two doing?" Jace asked, he had a grin on his face. We sat down beside them.

"Mason forgot to put sun screen on so we went back to put it on." Bloom said, her eyes on Lily who was listening along. Lily chuckled.

"Daddy is soooo forgetful, all the time!" She over exaggerated.

"I so am not." I defended. "Tell the truth Bloom, you went to change your tampon." I said with a smug look, her eyes widened.

"No I did not!" Bloom yelled.

"Why would she need you to escort her? At least if she went with you to put sun screen on, that's an excuse because she applied it to your back but how would you help her put a tampon on?" Magnus wondered out loud.

"What's a tam-poon?" Lily asked, she tilt her head suspiciously.

**Bloom's POV -**

"It's something women use." I said the same time Jace said: "Women shove it up their vagina's."

Mason slapped the back of Jace's head.

"Your an idiot, your lucky Lily didn't hear that." Mason grumbled, he pulled both Lily and I onto the beach chair with him, so she was sat on his stomach, while I sat at the side of him.

"This party is crap, I can't believe we have to supervise it." Isabelle complained.

"And thanks to you little one-" Jace pointed at Lily, "-we're not even allowed to drink, so thank you very much."

"Dude, are you trying to make my daughter cry today or something?" Mason asked. Lily glared at Jace.

"Daddy uncle Jace can't make me cry but I can make him cry!" Lily said. Everyone chuckled, including Jace. Man sometimes the Lily and Jace arguing is amusing.

"You two seriously need to grow up, accept you Lily because you are adorable and I hope the time doesn't come when you start acting funny, meeting boys and being secretive." Magnus said.

"Lily's never going to meet boys." Mason stated. He looked at Lily, "Right princess?"

"Yes daddy." She said.

"And why is that?" Mason asked.

"Because they all have cooties, and cooties can kill you." Lily said, Mason smiled proudly and patted her back.

"Mason, you can't teach her that!" I yelled at him.

"Why not?" Mason asked with a frown.

"Because it's not true and what if our second baby is a baby boy? Lily will avoid her own brother because of what you've taught her." I said, he sighed and then turned to look at Lily.

"Fine, Lily. You can talk to boys if their your brother but no other boys okay?" Mason said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay daddy." She smiled.

"Your such an over-protective father." I mumbled.

"I heard that." He said. I smirked and leaned down to peck his lips for no reason.


	17. Chapter 17

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 17.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Mason's POV - **

I hurriedly changed into a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. Demons were seen lurking in the forests near red-fountain and I didn't want to wake Bloom because I knew she would want to tag along but I couldn't take that risk.

I picked up my shoes and sat down on the bed, I cursed silently when my phone started ringing out loud.

"Baby what are you doing up?" Bloom asked. I sighed.

"I-um, I'm going to Jace's." I muttered while avoiding her gaze.

"At 2am? Why are you lying? Where are you actually going?" She asked sleepily.

"On a demon hunt baby," I said like a child who was caught doing something bad.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me. I'll quickly get ready." Bloom said, she quickly got up and grabbed some clothes.

"Bloom you can't go!" I said. She stared at me.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Baby please, I haven't got time. Please trust me. I have a bad feeling." I said.

"Do you see me as some weak woman now? Am I so weak to you that I can't handle a single demon. I didn't know you were this sexist Mace, I love you but if you can't understand that I love fighting then I don;t understand why we even-" Mason cut me off.

"Please don't say that. I love you and I just want you to be safe. It's dangerous there are about 200 odd demons there," I explained.

"I'm going Mason, I can handle myself." Bloom said, she quickly jumped into a pair of skinny black jeans, a plain black singlet and one of my over-sized black hoodies. I watched as she put on a pair of black boots and grabbed some weapons before tucking Lily in and storming off in silence.

I sighed, I am such an idiot. I quickly kissed Lily's forehead and grabbed a load of weapons and then locked the door and headed to the forest.

I beat at least three demons to dust and then searched for Bloom. I saw her battling a demon, I sighed happily when she stabbed the seraph blade into its chest and it disappeared.

Bloom was about to turn around when something jumped on top of her. I yelled out for her but it was too late, the demon went at the her. I ran towards it and stabbed it.

"Baby." I whispered. I stared at her with wide eyes. I quickly picked her up and looked around. "Jace! Clary! Magnus!" I yelled. Immediately Magnus and Alec appeared in front of me.

"What the hell happened? Shit what about the baby? Oh God! Magnus do something!" Alec yelled.

Magnus quickly came beside us and portaled us back to our room. Lily was awake and sat on the bed with her iPad in front of her, her eyes looked up to see us but when she saw a bloodied Bloom she screamed.

"Alec take her to your room now!" I yelled at him.

"Mummy!" Lily yelled multiple times, she tried getting out of Alec's hold but he held on to her and whispered soothing words.

I turned towards Bloom again and quickly walked over to the bathroom with a huge towel, I soaked it in warm water and then grabbed a dry towel and brought them towards Bloom.

I washed all the demon ichor(A poisonous acid) off her skin and nursed her burns with TCP and cotton balls.

"What's wrong with her Magnus? It's just a few gashes and ichor, she should have woken up by now!" I yelled.

"According to this, it's because she's pregnant. It's a double effect which doubles in size for pain." Magnus read out, "There are no special ways I can fix this and there is no way to prevent miscarriage. I'm sorry Mason, there's nothing I can do."

"Please, just find a way." I begged.

"Alec and I will go through all my spell books I can find. I'll even look in the book of white and the gray book but if there ain't anything in there I don't know if I can do anything else other than healing spells." Magnus said.

I nodded and watched as he picked up the spell book and walked out the room.

I sighed and sat down beside Bloom. I should have stopped her, if I lose this baby, I don't know what I'm going to do, I won't be able to stand myself and Bloom and Lily will both deserve so much more.

"ADELE!" Clary and Isabelle yelled as the entered the room. They sat down beside her.

"What did Magnus say? Is he making something?" Izzy asked.

"What the hell happened?" Clary asked. Jace then ran in with Simon behind him.

"Are they okay? How is the baby?" Jace asked as he ran in.

"She's fine, Magnus is checking his best spell books and there's no information on the baby. I'm about to call Saladin to ask him to call a doctor off campus in." I said. They nodded, Jace passed me his phone and dialled in the office's number.

"Hello, who is this and why are you calling at 4am?" The sleepy voice answered after several rings.

"Hello is this Saladin?" I asked.

"No, this is his PA, professor palladium. How can I help you at 4am?" He asked.

"I need a doctor or someone to help, my wife Bloom she went out to fight demons and she got hurt and now she's not bloody waking up so I need your help now." I yelled into the phone.

"Bloom, as in Saladin's niece, the one that's pregnant?" He yelled with a panicked voice. "I'll send Doctor Avalon over right now," He answered.

I sighed and hung up.

"Doctor Avalon's coming over." I said, I sat down on the bed and moved the hair out of her face. Her face was pale and a few bruises were clear.

"Here's the healing spell." Magnus yelled, he walked in and started preforming the spell. After a few minutes the bruises and cuts started disappearing.

"Thank god-" I was cut off by the door slamming open and Saladin, the doctor and Faragonda entered. They all looked panicked.

The doctor started attaching machines to Bloom, he hooked a wire to her stomach and then put on a gel and scanned it, then he injected a wire into her arm and checked her pulse and then quickly took a sample of her blood.

A nurse walked in and took the sample to be tested, while the doctor took the results.

"What are the results?" I asked.

"She's fallen into a comma, this wouldn't have happened but it was the first time the baby reacted to the demon ichor, it seems that the demons injected extra angel blood into her, do you know why they would do that?" The doctor asked.

"Oh my god! Sebastian, he's back. He must have done this!" Clary screeched sadly.

"That's impossible, you stabbed him, he turned into Jonathan and then died." Jace said.

"Who would inject angels blood then?" I asked.

"We can have Magnus figure it out later, when is she going to wake up?" Isabelle asked.

"She is fine, the baby's heart beat is going at a fast rate and that could be a risk. I am just going to do a quick scan to see if anything has happened. It'll be finished about-" He turned on a screen that showed the scan "-Thank god the baby is just fine, he is breathing a little faster because of the angel blood but he is fine."

"Did you just say he?" I asked him with wide eyes.

"Oh god, sorry didn't you know-" Jace cut the doctor off.

"Dude I'm having a nephew, not that having a niece is a bad thing but she can scream like-really loud and sometimes she gets annoying and she can't play football to save her life." Jace rambled.

"If you leave this wire in, then it'll be easier for her to breath and more likely to wake up earlier." The doctor said. I nodded and watched as he exited the room.

"Guys give us some privacy and bring Lily in," I said, they nodded and left. A moment later Lily came in with a tear stained face. She stared at Bloom with a sad frown.

"Mummy, please don't leave me!" She yelled, she quickly climbed onto my lap and then climbed on to the bed. "You promised me a brother, you said you cant break promises. And-"

"-Lily princess-"

"-you can't leave daddy because daddy loves you. Is it my fault you left us? Was I naughty? I promise I don't need any more birthday presents-"

"Lily, listen to me princess." I said, she turned to look at me, her hair was sticking in her face because of the tears. I moved her hair and wiped her tears with my large thumb.

"Trust me princess, I won't let anything happen to your mummy or your brother. Okay?" I assured her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"When is mummy going to get better? She promised to braid my hair and I want a special braid that only mummy can do because she's special." Lily said. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be alright, what'd you say to laying down next to your mummy and reading a book of your choice?" I asked him.

"Cinderwella?" She asked me hopefully. I nodded and went through the bag of Lily's books and pulled out the one that said Cinderella on it, we both laid down and cuddled up to Bloom and began reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 18.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Bloom's POV -**

All I could hear was this buzzing in my ear, and the pain in my back, like someone has snapped my spine in half. The sound of snoring also hit my ears, and then a small sweet voice.

"Mummy," I felt a shake in my body and the tingles.

"Princess, she will wake up later on, okay? Let's go for breakfast." Mason's voice rang through. I felt Mason soothingly rub my hand, which sent sparks through my body.

"No daddy! I'm going to wait for mummy!" I heard Lily yell.

"Lily, C'mon don't be difficult with me. I promise as soon as you finish your breakfast, we can race back here and visit your mom and make sure she hasn't woken up." Mason said.

I almost laughed when I heard Lily heave a sign.

"No!" She yelled.

"Please Lily, I am-" Mason was cut off by Lily's squeal.

"Daddy look, mummy's fingers moved. Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled.

"Okay, stay calm. I'll call the doctor." Mason's voice rang.

I could feel my arms feel better, they were becoming un-numb, as my body and shoulders and then slowly my legs and face.

"She's moving more!" Lily's voice rang in my head.

"Babe, Bloom. Please wake up." Mason whispered to his self. I couldn't help myself, my eyes opened and I stared at the light of the room coming from the window.

"Mummy!" Lily yelled before she pounced on me.

"Lily careful, you'll hurt your mum." Mason said, he grabbed Lily by the waist. She squealed.

"Ouch, my head hurts and so does my stomach and my legs-" I was cut off by Mason.

"Here babe, the doctor told me to give you this when you wake up." Mason said, he brought me a glass of water and two pills.

"Thanks," I said weakly. I swallowed the pills and drank the water. It was still a little awkward between us because we argued just before I got hit. Mason whispered something in Lily's ear and she nodded at him and then turned to me.

"Good night mummy!" She said, she kissed my cheek and wrapped her tiny arms around me and then walked out the room with Mason.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, the light of the windows were really bothering me.

As if Mason had read my mind, he walked into the room and closed the blinds, then I heard him shut the door and lock it. I opened one eye just in time to see he had jumped in beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," He whispered. I opened my eyes and then blinked.

"Your sorry?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, I know I should have gotten you flowers or-" I cut Mason off.

"No, Mace why are you sorry? I'm the idiot who thought she could leave the building without getting harmed, I mean I basically risked our childs life, I promise you I won't ever do that ever again." I rambled, he chuckled and brought my face into the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry about it baby, just rest. Our son is fine," I said.

"Son?" Bloom asked.

"The doctor came in and gave us this," He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed something. My eyes widened when I saw the monogram of our child. He was tiny.

"Oh my god baby, this is our son!" I squealed. I brought it to my chest and hugged it.

"I knew you'd be happy." Mason said, he grinned at me proudly. "Alright that's enough, lets go to sleep. You look very tired."

"Jee, thanks Mace." I said. He smirked and wrapped his strong arms around me, keeping me warm.

"God I've missed you," He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"It's barely been 3 hours yet," I whispered back, he chuckled.

"Let me have my moment babe." He said. I threw my head back laughing, while he chuckled.

"Lets get some sleep and then we can get you food." Mason whispered. I shook my head.

"I've been asleep for three hours!" I said.

"You still need rest and so does our son," Mason said. I sighed.

"Fine," I muttered. I wrapped myself into Mason's arms and into the blankets, within seconds my eyes closed and everything went blank.

**Mason's POV -**

I woke up to see that our sneaky little daughter had joined us in bed, her tiny arms attempted to wrap an arm around Bloom's stomach.

I smirked at her, the only problem was that Lily's head was laying on Bloom's chest, so Bloom was probably being squished.

"Lily," I whispered. She stayed silent, so I picked her up and laid her between Bloom and I.

"Hmm, Daddy stop it!" She whispered. I chuckled.

"Sorry princess but you were squishing your mother because of how heavy you are." I teased. She frowned at me.

"Mace don't say that! She'll think she's fat when she's not and she'll stop eating, even though all Lily is, is skin and bones." Bloom whined.

"Alright sorry princess, your not heavy I promise." I told Lily. I looked down at her with a smile.

"Promise?" She asked while sticking her pinky out. I looked down at her pinky and then pulled my own pinky out and hooked it along with hers.

"Promise my little princess." I said, I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Ugh to much affection gives me a headache," Bloom said, I smirked at her and leaned down to peck her lips.

"Good morning," I muttered against her soft lips.

"What time is it?" Bloom asked against mine, her hot breath tickled my lips and sent shivers down my spine. My eyes shifted towards the alarm clock, to see that it read quarter past 8.

"Nearly 9," I whispered back.

"Hmm, we should probably be worried that Lily is in the bathroom on her own," Bloom said, she tear her gaze away from me and turned towards the bathroom when the noise of something falling echoed out.

"Oh god!" Bloom yelled, she stood up with me following behind her.

We looked to see Lily stood there smiling sheepishly at us. The contents of the toothpaste and toothbrush jar was on the floor, while she held her light pink light up brush in one hand while the other held her glittery pink toothpaste.

The funniest thing was the fact she had toothpaste all over her mouth.

"Oh god," I managed to say, I clutched my sides in laughter as I stared at my little daughter.

"Mason this isn't funny!" Bloom said, her voice sounded croaked and squeaky, like she was on the verge of emotional tears.

"Bloom?" I asked, I stood up straight to see tears spilling from her eyes. I sighed and quickly wrapped my arms around her. "What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?" I asked soothingly.

"I don't know, I just feel like crying!" She yelled into my shoulder. I looked down at Lily from behind Bloom and saw her sad look.

"Mummy pwease don't cry because I was messy. I will tidy all day long, I pinky promise." Lily said, she quickly kneeled down and started picking everything up.

"No its not your fault honey," Bloom told Lily. Lily smiled widely and ran towards us and wrapped her arms around our legs. Her tiny face was squished against Bloom's leg, making her cheek puff out.

"I love you guys," She whispered. I smiled and leaned down and picked her up.

"We love you so much as well princess," I told her, I kissed her head and then we both turned to Bloom who was openly crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong mummy?" Lily asked.

"Nothing honey, I just- I'm so happy," Bloom said.

"And emotional," I muttered. Bloom glared at me through tears.

"I heard that!" She yelled and then childishly stomped off towards the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 19.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I smiled to myself at the scene before me, Jace was sat on the bed whileLily was telling him off for yelling at Mason. It was so sweet that she stood up for her father.

"Bloom, babe." Mason said, he got up off the bed and walked towards me. "We need to talk in private,"

"About what?" I asked as we both walked out the room and into the corridor.

"Maryse and Robert want to talk to us," Mason said.

"About what?" I asked with a frown.

"I don't know but it's probably to congratulate us about the pregnancy." Mason guessed.

"When?" I asked, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him.

"Anytime we have free time." Mason said.

"Well, I'm quite busy," I said teasingly. "First I have to take a nap naked, then I have to shower, naked obviously and then I have to get into my bed with my body soaking wet, especially that one place and then-" Mason cut me off.

"Oh god please stop, before I rip your clothes off right here." Mason stuttered out, his voice turned completely husky.

"Alright, lets go back to the bedroom, we can Skype Maryse and Robert," I told Mason, he nodded, and with that we headed back to our bedroom. Mason pulled out Lily's Ipad and skyped them, they answered after three rings.

"Bloom, Mason thank the angel raziel. We have bad news, we have no idea what's happened but Ragnor Fell, the warlock he-he's here," Maryse said.

"Why is-" I was cut off by Ragnor coming into view.

"You two must be Bloom and Mason, so lets start. When was Lily born?" He asked.

"Uhm, her birthday is 12 of February, the year 2011." Mason answered.

"God, that is exactly the same day as Tyler." Ragnor muttered.

"What's going on here? What's the bad news?" Mason asked suspiciously.

"Um, you have a son." Robert blurted out.

Mason and I stared at each other with a confused look.

"Robert, our son isn't born yet, he's still in my stomach." I told Robert.

"No, not that. You-" He sighed. "Lily has a twin brother,"

"W-what? No she doesn't," I said.

"H-how?" Mason asked.

"Look, someone -we have no idea who- is after you guys. They must have hired a your Dr, his name was Dr. Hutchison right?" Ragnor asked.

"Y-yeah. So, where is he?" I asked. Mason rubbed my back soothingly. I am so glad he is doing that, I don't know what I'd do without him.

"How is this possible, I don't get it?" Mason asked sternly.

"Look, we've spoken to Dr. Hutchinson, in fact he's tied up right here," Ragnor moved the camera towards the doctor.

"You bastard!" Mason yelled. I pulled him back to me and away from Lily's Ipad.

"Look, we've spoken to him and he says that your son is still alive, his name is Tyler, he looks exactly like Mason, Dr Hutchinson knows where he is, I'm going there now to get him." Ragnor said.

"Go then!" I yelled at him. His eyes widened at my tone and then he walked away.

"Bloom, Mason-" Maryse started.

"How did this happen?" Mason asked.

"Someone hired your doctor, they offered him money to hide your second child. You were having twins, remember when Mason was late and just got to the hospital in time for Lily's birth, well Tyler was born before. He was taken away and now-" Maryse trailed off.

"Okay Maryse, uh we'll talk to you later," Mason said. He quickly switched the Ipad off.

**Mason's POV -**

"Baby, we have a son!" Bloom said, her eyes got teary. "He's almost four, we missed four years of his life,"

"It's okay-" I was cut off by a portal opening in the middle of the room. I stood up and helped Bloom up.

"Ragnor what are you doing-" Bloom stopped speaking when her gaze fell on the little boy stood beside him.

"Tyler, meet your parents." Ragnor said. He nudged the little boy forward, Tyler was shy and hid behind his leg.

"Oh my god, Tyler," Bloom whispered. She walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. Bloom's arms wrapped around his body. "Oh my god, my baby."

"Hello," Tyler mumbled.

"Its me, your mummy and that over there-" Bloom turned around and pointed at me. "-that's your daddy and this-" Bloom pulled out her phone, "-is Lily,"

"My sister" Tyler said.

"Tyler, I love you so much!" Bloom squealed. "Your so cute," She said. Tyler cracked a small smile. "Mason! Come here!"

I walked over to them and bent down to their level.

"Hi," I said, I reached behind me and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"You guys bond, I'm going to get Lily. Ragnor come back later to explain, let us have our family bonding time please?" Bloom asked. Ragnor nodded with a smile and left through the portal.

I watched as both Bloom and Ragnor left.

"So Tyler, lets get to know each other yeah?" I asked him. He nodded shyly. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Red, what's yours-" He realised he didn't know what to call me.

"Call me Dad," I told him. He nodded. "Mine is probably red or navy or something, what's your favourite movie? Iron Man or Hulk or Flash?"

"I don't know what they are dad. I'm really sorry," He said, he looked down.

"There's no need to be sorry Tyler, how about when we get the chance, you and I both watch the marvel movies?"

"That sounds really fun!" He said with a smile on his face. I didn't want to bring up his past, I would just have to wait until Bloom or Ragnor got here or something.

"Who's my special guest mummy?" Lily asked as she walked in. Her eyes went on Tyler and her smile widened. "TYLER!" She yelled happily.

"Lily, how do you know Tyler?" Bloom asked Lily when she got out of her frozen stance, I was just as shocked as she was.

"Me and Tyler are friends mummy! We played in the park remember?" Lily asked.

"Who took you to the park Lily?" I asked.

"Uncle Jacey," She said.

"Okay, I'll ask him. Lily, meet Tyler, your brother and Tyler meet Lily, your baby sister," Bloom said, Tyler smiled at Lily, who was starring at her with wide eyes.

"Y-your my brother? But where was Tyler yesterday and the day after and then the day before?" Lily asked with her hands on her hips.

"We don't know just yet princess, lets just get to know Tyler today okay?" I asked Lily, she nodded with a smile and ran towards Tyler and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tyler honey are you hungry? I can get you whatever you want to eat!" Bloom chirped happily.

"I don't know mummy," He mumbled, I could tell his eyes were asking Bloom if he could call her that.

"How about ice-cream or chocolate cake? You know what I'll get both!" Bloom said, she smiled and the left the room.

"C'mon kids jump into bed, take your shoes off and get comfortable. What movie shall we watch?" I asked.

"How about Iron man dad?" Tyler suggested. I grinned at the fact he was warming up to us.

"Yay, I love Iron Man, he's so so so so cool!" Lily yelled with a small giggle. "Do you like Iron Man Tyler?" She asked her brother hopefully.

"I haven't seen it yet, I'm really sorry," Tyler said.

"Why did you say sorry? Mummy said you only say sorry when you've done something wrong but you haven't done anything wrong yet!" Lily said with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said, he looked down.

"Tyler, why do you keep saying your sorry?" I asked.

"Mister Master said I had to say sorry all the time," Tyler whispered.

"What-" I stopped when Bloom walked into the room, her hands full of goodies, she looked adorable; it almost made me forget about what Tyler had just said and I was definitely not going to bring it up and ruin Bloom's happy mood.

"Let me give you a hand honey," I said with a grin, she huffed in annoyance and shoved a tub of ice cream, a pack of chips, a double bar of chocolate and three cans of soda into my arms.

I placed them on the bed. And sat down, I watched as Lily dug in but Tyler merely just stared at the food.

"C'mon son, take your pick of what you want!" I said. He looked up at me for permission, I grinned and nodded. I watched as he followed what Lily had picked and shoved it into his mouth with a smile on his face.

"Awe, you two are so cute!" Bloom gushed. She sat on my lap and we watched the children bond. Who would have thought we had a son.

"I'm glad we've found him," I said.

"Me to baby," Bloom said, her voice sounded croaked. She cried into my shoulder.

"I love you baby." I told her, I wrapped my arms around her and burried my head into the crook of her neck.

"I love-"

"Can we watch Iron Man?" Tyler yelled. We both looked over to see him smiling at us.

"Of course honey, c'mon Mace lets cuddle," Bloom squealed. She got tucked in beside Tyler and signalled me to join her on the other side of her. I quickly got in and sat Lily in my lap and wrapped my one arm around both Bloom and Tyler.

"Hmm, this is perfect." Bloom murmured.


	20. Chapter 20

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 20.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Bloom's POV -**

Last night was so fun, we all enjoyed family time and Tyler had definitely warmed up to us, he didn't use his habit of apologising for no reason and he always told us his thoughts but today Mason and I have to find out where he was for the past 3 years and 9 months.

"Good morning." Mason whispered into my ear, his hot breath made me shiver. "Cold?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and elbowed his rib.

"I hope that hurt," I said with a smirk.

"Fortunately for you, it didn't." Mason said. I groaned when I felt his hard-on against my butt cheeks.

"Mason!" I whined.

"Hey it is not my fault," Mason shot back. I sighed and attempted to get up when I noticed Lily and Tyler both wrapped up in the blankets on the floor in their fort, they had built last night.

"Oh, that's so cute, look Mace; their cuddling." I said. Mason smiled.

"We still have to tell Tyler about our third child," Mason said. I agreed, but it seemed a little to soon.

"Hmm, And we have to let the gang know and my grand parents, oh and-" Mason cut me off by connecting our lips. I smiled and kissed back with the same amount of eagerness.

"Your amazing, I love you," I giggled like a stupid love-struck school girl.

"I love you to," I muttered back. He grinned at me.

"I'm sorry!" We both broke apart when we heard Tyler's voice yell.

"Tywer?" Lily's voice followed after.

"Get off me please! It wasn't my fault! Please don't hurt me!" Tyler yelled back.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Lily yelled. Mason and I jumped off each other and ran towards the fort. I picked Lily up, while Mason attempted to wake up an upset Tyler.

When Mason finally woke Tyler up, 30 seconds later, he stared up at Mason.

"Dad?" Tyler asked, he blinked away a couple of tears.

"It's alright son, I'm here now, no one will hurt you." Mason told Tyler as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Tyler baby? What happened?" I asked. I kneeled down next to both Mason and Tyler and lifted his chin and wiped away a tear.

"He said if I believed your my family he would kill me and you and Lily and Dad." Tyler said.

"Who would say that?" I asked him, I could feel my tears leave my eyes.

"Shh, baby." Mason comforted. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Master told me and Master's wife." Tyler said.

"Did you know his name?" Mason asked him. Tyler shook his head.

"Mason, go call the gang in here, we need Magnus in here like now!" I told him, Mason kissed my cheek and then picked up Lily and walked out. I turned around to face Tyler, who was trembling and starring at me.

I smiled at him, I picked him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled his tiny face on to my shoulder.

"I love you Tyler." I whispered.

"What's going on?" Brandon ran into the room. His eyes turned to me and then to Tyler.

"Who's that?" Brandon asked.

"Uh, this is going to seem crazy and all but this is Tyler, Lily's twin." I muttered.

"What the-by angel, what are you talking about? When Mason told us it was an emergency, I didn't realise the emergency was that my-little sister had gone delusional!" Brandon said. He walked in and hugged me-and Tyler in the process.

"Brandon, stop it you idiot." I yelled. "Just trust me, okay this is Tyler, Lily's twin brother, my blood, your nephew!"

Brandon's eyes turned to Tyler, he studied him.

"I guess it makes sense, Lily looks like you and Tyler looks like Mason." Brandon said. He moved closer so he was face to face with him. "Hi Tyler, I'm your uncle Brandon."

"Hey guys, I was-" Jace stopped speaking when his gaze went to Tyler. Behind him stood Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Simon.

"Awe, who's this little cutie?" Clary asked, she took Tyler off me and coed at him. The little guy couldn't hide his grin.

Mason came in last and closed the door behind him.

"Oh this must be Tyler, Ragnor told me about what happened and I happened to tell Alec, so we both know." Magnus said, he looked at Alec sheepishly.

"Tyler?" Izzy asked.

"Sit down guys." I told everyone. Lily climbed into my lap, and made herself comfy.

"This over here is Lily's twin, Tyler. Before you say anything, look at the resemblance between Mason and Tyler. It makes sense and the DNA test came through positive, so everyone come and welcome our new family member." I told everyone.

"Lets explain this in detail." Mason said. "We got a message from Ragnor Fell. He told us about how someone had set us up about, they hired the doctor to tell us we were only having a baby girl, when we were actually having twins and apparently Lily's monograms weren't actually her. There's evidence left everywhere."

"How did Ragnor find Tyler?" Simon asked.

"He- I actually don't know." I muttered. "We didn't want to bring any of it up, we wanted a family night last night." I explained, everyone nodded in understanding.

"Tyler this is your Uncle Jace, this is Aunty Clary, this is Aunty Isabelle and Uncle Simon and that over there is Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus." I told him, he nodded at me shyly.

"Tywer! Tywer! Did you know that Uncle Magnus has magic!" Lily yelled. She jumped off Mason's lap and went towards Clary, who was holding Tyler.

Clary put him down next to Lily.

"Really?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Uncle Magnus show him quickly!" Lily yelled, she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Alright, alright children." Magnus said. He put his hands together and created a spark.

"Wow, do more, do more!" Tyler yelled in amazement.

"No more kids, we have to sit down and find out what happened. And Magnus what have Warlocks been taught about using magic to entertain others?" Ragnor asked as he walked into the room.

"Hello Ragnor," Magnus said bitterly. They glared at each other for a second but Ragnor's eyes fell on Tyler.

"Hello Tyler, how are you?" Ragnor asked. Tyler smiled at him.

"Great!" He said. I smiled down at him.

"Good, great. Now lets all sit down." Ragnor waved his hand and then we were all automatically sat at a big round table. I was oddly in Mason's lap.

"What- how come I don't get a chair?" I asked. Ragnor grinned at Mason and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I love you." Mason whispered in my ear.

"I know you do," I whispered back with a smirk, he playfully smacked the side of my butt.

"Let's start." Ragnor said. Ragnor pulled Tyler into his lap. "Tyler, do you remember what Mister Master looked like?"

"He had brown hair like me!" Tyler said.

"What was his eye colour honey?" I asked him. He frowned.

"Blue!" He said. I pointed to my eyes.

"Like these?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"But his eyes was mean and nasty but yours is nice and friendly." Tyler said with a cute boyish grin on his face.

"Awh, I love you Tyty." I told him, he smiled.

"Enough lovey dovey stuff, lets get back on track. What did his wife look like Tyler?" Ragnor asked.

"She looked like mummy!" Tyler said. My eyes widened and I stared at Tyler.

"L-like Bloom?" Mason muttered. "Like this hair and blue eyes?"

Tyler nodded in response.

"W-why would he marry someone who looks like me? And steal my child! What the hell does he want?" I asked. I turned to look at Mason, who was angrily starring at the ground.

"It's okay, we'll figure this out." Jace told us in reassurance. I smiled at him weakly.

"Okay, how about where he took you? Do you remember anything about that?" Ragnor asked Tyler.

Tyler shook his head.

"Mister Master was mean and never let me go outside and play in the park, even when I said I really really wanted to go on the swings." Tyler said, he sighed.

"Okay, do you know anything else or remember anything about them?" Ragnor asked.

"I'm sorry but all I remember was the man looked like daddy and the wife looked like mummy and that the little girl looked like blonde hair and brown eyes," Tyler said with a dreamy smile.

"Little girl?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Her name was Jessica, and she was so nice and funny and she didn't have gross cooties!" He said happily.

"Was she your master's daughter?" Mason asked.

"No, I heard Master say that he took her as well but I don't know where. He hated us both, and beat us up and was nasty to us." Tyler whispered, but it was loud enough for us all to hear.

"Alright I'll take these details and talk to Maryse and Robert about it, oh and Maryse requested that Isabelle and Alec go back since the amount of demons here have lessened." Ragnor said.

"Ugh, fine." Izzy muttered. She grabbed Simon's arm and they went off to pack.

"Before you ask Alec, let me assure you that I would love to come back to New York with you!" Magnus said, he linked their arms and dragged him out the room.

Ragnor gave us a brief nod and then walked out the room.

"It's time for some family bonding!" Jace yelled with a grin on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 20.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Bloom's POV -**

We all sat in a silence, it was only Mason, Jace, Clary, Tyler, Lily and I were still sat in mine and Mason's bedroom.

Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Simon had just gone home, we were still here for another month, since my grand father wanted to get to know Tyler and I didn't want to deny him of that, so I convinced everyone to let us stay 4 weeks extra.

"Let's go to Magix." I suggested.

"Yay!" Lily yelled. "I want a new dress!" She giggled out.

"Again? What is it with you and new dresses?" Mason asked.

"Can I buy a toy?" Tyler asked quietly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you can buy as many as you want," I squealed. "Alright Clary and Jace go get ready while I go get ready and these two." I said.

I locked the door after they left. I walked over to Tyler's still unpacked suitcase and pulled out a cute tee shirt, khaki shorts and a pair of sneakers, which were the cutest ones ever.

I passed them to Tyler, he smiled at me, his dimples on display. Mason started helping him ready.

I then walked over to Lily's drawer and pulled put a cute sun dress, I grabbed her small matching strappy sandals. I quickly changed her and then braided a little bit of her hair, the rest of it was let out freely.

I then changed into a loose dress that didn't show my pregnancy, it ended a little lower than mid-thigh, I wore summer heels to go along and added a side purse.

"I'm ready!" I yelled while walking out of the bathroom. My hair was down straight with a few curls here and there, and my make-up was done lightly.

"Wow," He stared at me and then his eyebrows furrowed up in amusement. "Where the hell is your bump gone?" Mason asked. His eyes travelled up and down my body.

"It's under my dress baby. This dress is a little big on me, so it hides my bump and since I'm only 5 months, you can barely see it. It's tiny." I explained. He sighed in relief.

Mason walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful, pregnant or not pregnant." Mason whispered. I bit my bottom lip and smiled. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled and opened my mouth giving him access to my mouth.

"Why are they eating each other?" Tyler whispered, even though I could hear him. I tried to pull away but Mason wasn't having it.

"They always do, uncle Jacey said it was because they are in love." Lily said with a small giggle.

"Hmm," I mumbled while trying to pull my face away from his. "Baby, get off me." I muttered.

"No," He whined.

"The kids are watching us, and they'll copy us." I told him.

"So?" He asked us.

"Do you seriously want Lily doing this any time soon?" I asked him.

"No, she never will." He muttered angrily.

"Great, lets get going." I told him, he chuckled and went towards the night stand to pick up his wallet.

"Daddy pick me up!" Lily yelled. He chuckled and bent down to pick her up in his arms. I smiled at them and then held Tyler's hand as we walked towards Jace and Clary's room.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked while opening the door. They were both ready, Clary was clad in a floral top with leggings and sandals, while Jace wore a tee shirt, jeans and flip flops.

"Yeah lets go," Jace said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and we walked towards the portal leading us to Magix.

"This is so big!" Tyler said in awe. I smiled down at him, he looked up at me with a grin on his adorable little face.

"Cutie," I muttered.

"Let's go get some ice cream first." Clary suggested.

"I swear, your obsessed with food." Jace teased her. I rolled my eyes because that is so not true, Clary is as skinny as a twig.

"Your one to speak Jace, every time I see you in the mornings your stuffing your face, and at dinner time's when Bloom and I cook meals." Mason said. I chuckled.

"I want chocolate chip!" Lily said, she gave me a toothy grin.

"Of course princess, what do you want Tyty?" I asked Tyler.

"I don't know which one," He said with a small frown.

"Well, we'll just have to get you all the nice flavours then wont we?" I said. Mason groaned.

"Seriously? How much are we going to be spending today? Lily gets new dresses, Tyler gets new toys, Jace and Clary are going to be robbing gifts and money off me, while my wife will practically be emptying my wallet." Mason said.

"Stop being so tight with money, and I will not be emptying your wallet!" I told him. Mason grinned at me.

"You will be," He muttered. "In fact lets make a bet." I turned to stare at him before nodding.

"Okay, lets. If your wallet is empty of money then I will do whatever you want for 12 hours but if your wallet still has money in it then you have to do anything I want for 12 hours." I told him, I held out my hand for him to shake.

Mason grabbed it and pulled it up to his lips before kissing it and then winked at me.

"Deal," He whispered seductively.

"You do realise your daughter is on your hip and watching every single thing your doing." Jace said snapping us out of our trance.

Both Mason and I turned to look at Lily, who happened to be starring between us, in wonder on what the hell we were doing and saying.

"Lily?" I asked her. She turned to look at me.

"Yes," She mumbled. Before I could say anything Lily leaned down her head on Mason's shoulder, she looked between us again. "Mummy, is Daddy your prince charming?" She asked.

I smiled at turned to Mason, he was grinning back at me.

"Yes he is," I said. Mason used his free arm and brought me closer to him by the waist.

"Where is my prince charming mummy?" Lily asked with a frown, her eyes searched Magix for her 'prince charming'

"What?" Mason asked with wide eyes. "Why would you need a prince charming Lil, your four years old!" Mason practically screeched.

"Daddy!" She whined.

"You have your mother, Tyler, aunt Clary, uncle Jace and I, you do not need anyone else. Got. It?" He asked.

She frowned at him.

"Mason!" I slapped his arm. "Don't be mean-" I warned him, I then turned to Lily. "-you will find your prince charming when your older princess, I promise. Every princess has a prince." I told her.

"I can't wait mummy," She told me as we walked into the ice-cream parlour.

"Me either princess, your father will be red with anger." I muttered the last part but he turned to glare at me, so obviously he heard.

"What about you Tyler? Do you want a princess?" I asked him, I picked him up and hiked him up on my hip.

"No girls are gross." Tyler said. "Accept for Jessica."

"Jessica? The girl who was with you when you were with Master?" I asked. I didn't know who kidnapped him, so we called him Master for now.

"Yes," Tyler said with a small smile.

"What flavours should I get babe?" Mason asked me. I signalled him to wait, I quickly sat Lily and Tyler down in a booth next to Jace and Clary and then walked back towards him.

"Um, we'll have 2 chocolate chips-" I looked up and down the menu of choices "-1 mint, 2 vanilla, 1 plain chocolate and caramel and cream."

"And I'll have a cookies and cream." Mason said.

"That'll be 19.35." The cashier said. Mason pulled out his wallet and paid. He then turned to me and threw me a smirk.

"Anything else? I'll happily let you empty out my wallet for 12 whole hours of sex, sleep, showers and mas-" He was cut off by the cashier giving him the change.

"We'll bring over your ice-creams." The teen said, he threw me a wink. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Mason's arm, I dragged him towards our booth and he sat down on the edge.

"Mummy did you get my flavour? Promise me mummy!" Lily yelled with an adorable amount of excitement in her. I bit my lip, trying to keep my chuckle in but Mason made the mistake of a chuckling.

"Oh no," I muttered.

"Are you lawghing at me daddy?" Lily asked with a frown.

"No-" Mason was cut off by Lily.

"Now your lying daddy! I saw you lawghing!" She said with a small pout on her face.

"Princess-" Tyler cut Mason off.

"Lily, daddy wasn't being mean." Tyler assured her, her sad face turned to Tyler with a smile, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Fine daddy I forgive you but I want lots and lots of dresses," She squealed. I smiled at her cute obsession with dresses.

"That's fine with me," Mason said with a smirk, he turned to me and winked.

"Maybe you can buy the dresses another day?" I asked her, she shook her head furiously.

"No!" She yelled at me.

"Lily, don't yell at me like that." I scolded.

"Sorry mummy but I want a dress!" She told me. I nodded and then went quiet. Our ice-creams came over, we shared everything out between us.


	22. Chapter 22: Late Father's day special

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 22 – Father's day special.**

**I'd like to put it out there and wish my dad a happy fathers day!3 (Even though he isn't going to see this)**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Bloom's POV -**

"Happy fathers day!" Lily, Tyler and I yelled simultaneously. Mason jumped up and stared at us with wide eyes, he blinked twice trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh," He muttered, he probably didn't even know it was fathers day today. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Daddy can you please take the plate because its heavy." Lily whined, she propped the plate onto his lap and smiled at him.

"Mason, thank the kids, they woke up early just to make their father a big breakfast, that they attempted five whole times." I grimaced at the thought of having to wake at 6 and make the shared kitchen a mess.

"Thank you my beautiful kids, why don't you two go and wake up uncle Jace and Clary while I talk to your mother." Mason winked at me, I rolled my eyes in response.

"C'mon you two, I'll drop you off." I told them, I got off the bed and opened the bedroom door. I made sure Clary was awake and looking after them, she was always an early riser.

I made my way back to the bedroom. Mason was munching at his bacon sandwich, pancakes and mug of coffee. I sat down beside him, seeing me must've been motivation to finish faster because 45 seconds later.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him as I cwtched up beside him.

"Its fathers day, we have a tradition." Mason said. I knew exactly what he was talking about but I furrowed my brows in confusion anyway.

"What tradition?" I frowned at him.

"Are you kidding me? The tradition that you started, the one where you tell me how amazing I am and do exactly anything I want and you even dress up in a costume and then we do it as much as we can," Mason whined. I bit my bottom lip.

"Oh yeah, well we're grown up now and we have Tyler in our family. Its his first fathers day with you and I want us to spend it as a family." I begged him, he nodded glumly in response.

"Okay then, where are we going?" He asked. I smiled, he had no idea what he was dealing with after our families day out.

"I chose bowling, Tyler chose go-carting and Lily chose going to a restaurant where they have chocolate mousee, at first she wanted to go shopping but I know how much you hate-"

I was cut off by the feel of Mason's lips on mine, he pulled back to see my wide eyes.

"Done?" He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and got up off the bed. "So what presents have you gotten me?"

"None."

"Seriously? None at all? I'm hurt," He placed a hand on his chest and mockingly made a sad face.

"You keep your trap shut, you didn't even know it was fathers day until we woke you up, you should be grateful."

"You love me really," Mason leaned down and pecked my lips, he grabbed my waist roughly and pinned me to the bed.

"I do love you but get off me, we have no time for this Mason." I scolded him, I had to admit, his handsome face was handsomely grinning at me.

"What? Since when did Bloom and Mason NOT have time for sex?" He asked with a false gasp. I grinned at him, we were dogs when it came to sex, we had probably had sex in every area of this room, and I mean it; against the wall, against the door, on the floor, we even attempted doing it on the dresser, which was amazing by the way.

"Mason get off me. We have two of our children who are waiting for us so we can spend the day with them!" I yelled. Mason chuckled and leaned down to kiss my lips but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead.

"Devil," He muttered.

"Get off me right now Mason Herondale, I am serious. Hundred percent." I yelled at him with a glared. He sighed and knew when I called him by his full name.

I pulled my night dress off and stripped off my bra and panties, I was about to turn around to head to the bathroom to take a shower when I heard Mason groan.

_**(SEXUAL CONTENT, do not read if under aged. SEXUAL CONTENT, do not read if under aged. SEXUAL CONTENT, do not read if under aged.)**_

I turned to face him only to see the biggest shock of my life, the stupid idiot was sat on the bed. Naked, and was stroking himself while his eyes trailed up and down my body.

"Oh my god, a-are you masturbating over me?" I asked, he responded with a groan. When he carried on I glared at him. "Mason! Stop that right now!" I yelled.

He carried on.

"Mason!"

He ignored me and carried on. I sighed and walked towards him and attempted to pull his hand away from his dick. When my hand accidentally made contact with it, he jerked back and come shot out everywhere.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and moved back. Mason grabbed me by the waist and pulled me next to him. "Mason, you are an idiot, I can't believe you just did that. I hate you so much and its suppose to be fathers day and your here jerking yourself off to my body and I didn't even give you permission, I feel so violated!" I yelled.

"Shh babe, hush down." Mason said. His hands reached to my breasts and he squeezed them.

I couldn't even stop him because his grip on my whole body was so tight.

His finger played with my nipple, which caused a shiver to run through my body. He smirked at my reaction and his second hand reached down to my pussy. His finger grazed me clit.

I jumped up and shivered.

"Oh god Mason," I muttered, I was feeling so pleasured that I forgot how mad he had gotten me.

"Do you want me to carry on?" He asked. I nodded my head, he smirked at me. "Yes or no, I cant hear you!"

"Yes," I whispered. His eyes shown with amusement.

"Beg for it," Mason said. I shook my head saying no, he grazed his finger against my clit again. I sighed.

"Please Mason, do whatever you want with my body, fuck me and touch me as hard as you can!" I moaned out. Mason had a satisfied look on his face when his hand started rubbing my soaking wet core.

He got up and on top of me, his elbows supporting his weight.

"You beautiful, sexy human being." He muttered against my left nipple, he used his teeth to tug causing my body to feel hot and amazing.

He kissed my baby bump and then went down to my pussy, his tongue swiped across the top through to the clit where he stopped and circled it. I could feel my orgasm coming through when he suddenly stopped.

I stared at him, asking him with my eyes if he was crazy.

His eyes went from my face, and trailing down my body with his hungry and lustful gaze. He leaned closer to my wore and worked his magic pretty good, causing me to come two times.

Mason laid on the bed next to me and I knew exactly what he wanted. I got up and straddled him, his dick was as hard as rock, it was a full 10 inches high.

I licked the head of his rock hard member and grabbed it roughly in my hands causing him to groan. I grinned at the reaction and reached down to seductively give him a blow job.

After that successful BJ was over, he switched places with me and placed his dick at the entrance of my dripping wet hot core. He rubbed my clit with the head of his dick to tease me, I almost fell into another orgasm.

He grinned at me and then unexpectedly slammed into me, causing the loudest scream of his name escape my lips.

"Oh fuck your so wet, its sliding in so fast," Mason moaned.

"Hmmm, oh." I moaned back. The feeling of his hard shaft slamming into made me feel pure ecstasy. An hour later, four orgasms and hundreds of inappropriate words later, we were done.

We were both still heavily panting while laying on the bed. The whole bed sheet was covered in our come as well as our bodies.

"Shower time," Mason said. He had such a cute grin on his face, that's until he saw the glare that I was throwing him. "Shit, what's wrong did I not make you come enough? Do you want to have sex again?" He asked me sounding genuinely worried.

"Are you serious? Straight after I tell you we shouldnt have sex and we should be with the kids, you seduce me!" I yelled.

"I did not seduce you, you just fell for my sexiness," Mason said with a smirk.

"You are a jerk, I had something special planned for us. I even bought a costume so I could give you the night you deserve for being a great husband and father but guess what?" I asked him. "You don't deserve any of it. Now I suggest you get up and get cleaned and take Lily and Tyler out seen as your their father and have fun."

"Baby I'm sorry," Mason said.

"Just bloody go," I muttered, he sighed apologetically and then got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I buried myself in the covers and buried my face into the pillow and closed my eyes.

**Mason's POV -**

"C'mon kids lets go," I told them, they both jumped up happily.

"Where's mummy?" Lily asked me with a frown.

"Mummy's not coming with us, she feels ill." I lied, I didn't want ether Lily or Tyler knowing we argued.

"Oh no! I want to see Mummy!" Tyler yelled. Lily instantly agreed.

"No no kids let her sleep, lets go out and have some family time. What did you guys want to do first?" I smiled at them, the smile was obviously fake. I didn't feel happy at all without my Queen.

"I want ice-cream and then I want to go on horsey's and then shopping!" Lily said with excitement.

"And I want to go in cars and buy ice-cream and play with a football!" Tyler said. I chuckled at their enthusiasm and nodded. We headed towards Magix.

FIVE HOURS LATER.

I walked into the bedroom, my arms full of shopping bags, half of which included the kids things.

"That was _sooooo_ fun daddy!" Tyler said, him and Lily followed suit behind me.

"Yes, I can't wait to tell mummy," Lily said, they walked towards the bed where Bloom, who was now wearing one of my tee shirts, laid.

"Mummy!" Lily and Tyler yelled simultaneously. Bloom's head shot up and her sleepy eyes stared at the kids.

"Oh hey, did you guys have fun?" Bloom asked them, she yawned as the kids took their shoes off and jumped in beside him.

"We had so much fun, I wish you were there mummy." Lily whined.

"What did you guys buy?" Bloom asked. I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched them as I slipped out of my shoes an socks.

"Lots of dresses," Lily sighed dreamily.

"Football and cars!" Tyler said, they weren't real, they were just toys.

"Wow really? Sounds like daddy spoiled you," Bloom said, she smiled down at the kids who were going through the bags searching for their toys.

"Mummy daddy bought you a present, its a-a um," Tyler mumbled out, he didn't know what I had bought.

"Kids, why don't you go and show Brandon and Kathy your new things?" I asked they nodded and quickly grabbed their toys and we headed out. I thanked Brandon for letting them stay and I explained to him we had an argument.

I walked back to the bedroom, I mentally groaned when I saw Bloom was bent over revealing her red lace panties. She quickly got up when she realised I was looking.

"Uh Bloom we need to talk." I muttered nervously.

"About what? The fact that you seduced me into having sex with you when I told you not to?" Bloom asked, she got back into bed and cuddled up with the covers.

I took my jacket off and got in beside her with my gift in my hand. I looked at her face that was avoiding my gaze and sighed.

"Baby at least turn around and face me," I told her, when she was silent I grabbed her waist and turned her body, she stared at me before looking down at my hands that were around her waist. "I'm sorry, I regret what I did and I promise I won't ever touch you with your permission, here I bought you these so you could wear them every fathers day,"

I passed her the small box from tiffanys. Bloom eyed the box and then took it off me and opened it.

Her eyes widened in surprise, she stared down at the real diamond crystals that she'd wanted since we left New York.

"Oh my god, you bought me the ear rings," She bit her bottom lip and her eyes got watery. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried happily into my shoulder.

"Thank you," She whispered. I smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you so much baby, don't ever forgot that especially when I'm being a moron, jerk dickwad-"

"I get it," Bloom said, I chuckled and leaned down to peck her soft lips. She leaned closer letting my tongue slide into her mouth, I bit her lip softly causing to throw her head back moaning.

"Oh god," She moaned.

"Bloom we should probably stop before-" I trailed off. Bloom nodded and pulled away from me and took the ear rings, she pulled put them on and smiled at me.

"I feel amazing with these on!" She smiled. I chuckled and laid down in bed.

"I am exhausted, the kids made me go to the ice-cream parlour, the dress shop and then the shop shoe shop, we went to build a bear, then the food court, then we went to the toy store, then we went to another boy store where both the kids loaded me in toys. Then we explored the mall and when they finally asked what I wanted to do we went to the jewellery store," I told her with a grimace on my face.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you," Bloom said. I grinned at her then threw her a wink.

"You can make it up to me tonight." I said. She rolled her eyes.

**SKIP TO 10.00PM.**

"Your seriously not going to give me my present? Please Bloom, I'm so horny!" I told her, she shook her head and laid down in bed. I sighed, I ruin everything.

**SKIP TO 2.00AM.**

"Hmm baby wake up!" I heard faintly, I opened my eyes when I felt a tingly feeling on my dick. I opened my eyes to see Bloom, but not just standing there, you'll never guess what?

There she stood in a sexy maid costume, her lips were covered in sexy seductive red lipstick.

"Oh shit," I muttered, she leaned down revealing her sexy tits. She was feeling up my member which was as hard as it has ever become.

"Happy late fathers day baby," She said. I sat up and stared at her, she wore a tiny black skirt that revealed her red panties, a small top that revealed her bra-less boobs.

"Oh shit," I muttered again. I stared as she pulled down my boxers and made me feel like a true man, with an amazing wife.


	23. Chapter 23

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 23 –**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I yawned and stretched my limbs, yesterday night was _sooo_ exhausting.

"Hmm, tired are you?" Mason muttered into my neck, it sent shivers through me and my whole body. "Cold?" He teased once I didn't answer.

"Mason stop teasing me! After last night we won't be having sex until my body parts start to heal again," I turned to look at him, he shook his head with a slight smile on his lips.

"I've got to admit surprising me like that wasn't very nice, I'll have to find some way to punish you somehow," Mason reached over and gave me a peck on my forehead before he got up and got into the shower.

Five minutes later he came out completely naked and soaking wet. I groaned as he walked towards me.

"Hey babe," He bit his bottom lip with a slight grin as he laid down on the bed on his side, his body being supported by his elbow.

My eyes travelled up and down his body length, I could see his hard on very clearly.

"I'm going to go and have a cold shower," I got up naked and walked towards the bathroom, I could hear Mason about to join in on my shower so I locked the door and ran cold water through my body.

After my shower I put on my woolly robe, so Mason would keep his hands to his self.

I walked into the bedroom and laughed when I saw Tyler and Lily pestering Mason, while he hid is face into the pillow. He groaned when they started talking about random things kids like.

"Awh don't you guys look adorable." I smirked at Mason, he glared at me. I walked to my wardrobe and picked out a pair of panties, a bra, a black camisole and black skinny jeans.

I shoved them on when the kids were distracted, although Mason was starring at me as I dressed myself.

I quickly grabbed Masons boxers, a tee shirt and jeans and passed them to Mason since he was naked under the covers and he couldn't exactly stand up naked in front of our kids.

He smiled at me and took them off me and dressed his self under the covers.

"So what shall we do today?" I asked.

"After the class today, its a four hour session I have to teach them." Mason said. "But you can all come and watch me and my amazing skills."

"Yay I can't wait daddy!" Lily said.

"Dad what's this?" Tyler asked, his fingers trailed against my black inked arm. The runes obviously fascinated him.

"Don't worry about that now son, when your twelve you'll learn everything. I'll teach you how to fight, how to get a girlfriend and how to annoy the hell out of your uncle Jace." Mason said. I chuckled at the last one.

"I can't wait dad." Tyler said. I bit my lip to stop the huge grin from escaping my lips.

"Alright cmon lets go to the cafeteria and get breakfast and then we can watch your brave conceited daddy teach people his skills." I teased. Mason grinned at me and jumped up off the bed only to grab my waist and holt me up on his shoulder so I was hanging off him.

"You know teasing isn't good for you babe." Mason said, he slapped my but causing a gasp to escape my lips.

"Put me down right now!" I yelled. He just chuckled. "Kids help!" I signalled.

"No Tyler stay still. Boys against Girls." Mason said. Tyler grinned and nodded. Lily squealed and attempted hitting Mason's leg, but he just swooped her up in his free arm and held her.

"Daddy put me down right now." She said sternly but the smile on her face was absolutely contagious.

"Cmon Tyler follow the leader, lets go to breakfast." Mason said. He walked out the door with me hanging off his shoulder and Lily in his other arm, while Tyler stood beside us.

"Mason! Your letting people stare at my ass." I complained.

**Mason's POV -**

Shit! I didn't realize that when I first picked Adele up. People were going to stare at her ass and let me tell you this ass of hers is mine. It always will be.

My eyes travelled around the corridor as I walked down, several eyes were on my wife's ass. I groaned, damn I should have thought this through.

"Stop staring at my wife's ass." I growled out, several people turned away but one pair of blue eyes caught my eyes. He smirked and tilted his head as he stared at Bloom's ass.

I sighed and put her down, while sending that idiot a glare that could put him six feet under.

"You finally put me down, I wonder why?" Bloom asked. I smirked at her. "Is it weird that I find your jealousy hot?" She whispered.

"No, fuck its so hot." I whispered back, she smiled at me as we entered the cafeteria.

'

I sat down opposite Bloom so Tyler was in her lap and Lily was in mine.

"Did you guys know that mummy ate my baby brother because he's inside of her tummy." Tyler said as he ate a piece of peanut butter &amp; jam sandwich. Everyone chuckled at Bloom.

"I'm mad at you mummy. I wanted to see my baby brother but you ate him." Lily pouted. I sighed, they seriously needed to stop saying that because Bloom gets really emotional.

"Kids stop it, your mother didn't eat your baby brother. The delivery people haven't given us our baby yet. That's all." I said.

"Oh sorry mummy." Tyler said.

"Yes sowwy mummy." Lily said.

"Its okay kids, hurry up and eat your breakfast so your dad can train." Bloom said, she passed Tyler a glass of juice and he sipped on it. His face looked surprised at the taste of it.

After breakfast I led us to the training room, obviously several people stopped and turned to stare at Tyler but one look at my glare and they turned away.

"Who's going to be there?" Bloom asked from beside me. I turned to look at her and then down at my shoes. "Mason?"

"Um, a few teachers, some parents and theroyalsofsparks." I muttered quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't get that last bit." Bloom said. I turned to her and sighed out loud.

"The royals of Sparks." I said.

"What?!" Bloom glared at me.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to upset you." My eyes probably looked guilty because she sighed and smiled with a nod.

We entered the room and took our seats, the first person to demonstrate something was a trainer from this school. He was teaching us the importance of a blade.

**Bloom's POV -**

"Mummy, Daddy," Tyler whispered.

"Now can we welcome Mason Herondale to present the seraph blade." Mason stood up as soon as his name was announced.

"Look kids your Daddy's going up." I squealed. Mason leaned in and pecked my lips before he went onto the stage. He took out his blade and began demonstrating.

"Daddy looks soo brave." Lily whispered to Tyler.

"Lily I need to tell you something." Tyler whispered back.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you tell your children to be quiet. I can't hear what that man is saying." The person sitting behind us asked.

"Sorry," I whispered. "Kids be quiet please and watch your Dad."

They both went silent and turned towards Mason. After roughly about ten minutes Mason was done, the whole audience erupted in howls and cheers. I smiled at him as he walked back.

"That was amazing baby." I smiled and stood up, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him and kissed his cheek.

We both sat down when Lily squealed and jumped into his lap.

"My Daddy's so brave!" She said. I smiled at the scene but frowned when I realised Tyler was sat in his seat with his eyes closed.

"Tyler?" I asked. He turned to me and stared. I moved over so I was sat next to him. "What's wrong baby?"

"He's here mummy." He leaned over towards me and whispered into my ear. My eyes widened.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Master." He whispered back.


	24. Chapter 24

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 24 –**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I stared at Tyler in frozen shock because that was all I could do right now. He gulped and then looked down at his shoes.

"M-mason!" I said.

"What's wrong baby?" Mason asked. He looked from me to Tyler's pale face.

"He's here daddy." Tyler said.

"Who's here son?" Mason asked, he grabbed Tyler's chin and lifted it so they were face to face with full blown eye contact.

"Master." Tyler whispered.

"Where?" Mason growled out, the anger was clear on his face as he looked around. "Get up son and lead me to the monster that took you from me."

Mason took Tyler's tiny hand and let him lead.

"What if he steals me again or beats me up daddy?" Tyler asked.

"As long as I'm alive he will never hurt you." Mason said.

"Mason! Slow down your ripping his arm off." I yelled. Mason sighed and slowed his pace, we watched as Tyler walked through the stands and kept his eyes on one person.

"The royals aren't trying to hide-" Oritel cut his self off when he saw us. His face turned into a scowl as he saw Mason and I, but his eyes widened when he saw Tyler.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"That's him daddy! Please keep him away." Tyler said.

"You bastard." Mason growled. "You kidnapped my son! And you wretched woman! Your a mother, you of all people should know what its like losing a child! You lost all three of yours." He was talking to both Oritel and Marion.

"What's going on?" Both Faragonda and Saladin turned up.

"Grandma, Grandpa, remember how I told you about Tyler. The part where he described his kidnappers, he said the male had brunette hair like dad and red like my mother. It all makes sense now. They did this because they were that desperate for an heir." I said.

I took Tyler away and as far as I could. I hid him behind my leg and created a protection spell around Mason, Tyler, Lily, Clary, Jace and myself.

"Your lying!" Oritel yelled.

"Lock him up Bloom!" Mason growled. I closed my eyes and conjured up a jail spell. Bars made of pure and strong magic trapped the two of them. They both tried to escape but couldn't because of the pure magic.

"We can talk about this later on, I'll spell them so they go into red fountain magic proof dungeon." Saladin said. He pointed his stick out at Marion and Oritel and they disappeared.

"They've gone now baby." I coed down at Tyler.

He nodded and laid down his head on my chest and closed his eyes.

"What's going on mummy?" Lily asked. She looked at me then at Mason, who was shaking in anger and yelling at Saladin, telling them it was important that Marion and Oritel couldn't get out.

"C'mon lets take you two back to our bedroom so you can get back to sleep." I smiled at her. She nodded but kept her eyes on Mason, with a small frown on her face.

I led them both to mine and Mace's bedroom with both Jace and Clary behind us. After I tucked them into bed and kissed their foreheads I turned towards Lily who was staring at me.

Since Tyler was sound asleep I grabbed Lily's tiny hand.

"If something happens and bad people come into your room. Wake Tyler up and then hide in the secret door behind the wardrobe okay princess?" I said.

"Okay mummy. Are you going to go?" Lily asked. I nodded at her and wiped away a tear from her face.

"Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary will take care of you okay?" She nodded innocently in response. I smiled and kissed her forehead and then locked the door from the outside.

I conjured up my magic and made a lock spell that could only be opened by me, Lily or Tyler.

With one last glance at the door. I walked back towards where Mason was. He was stood with Saladin, Faragonda and Griselda.

I watched as he yelled at them all to do something. When he got a little to out of control, I walked towards him.

"Mason." I said softly. He stopped and turned to look at me from behind him.

"What?" He asked quite harshly. I glared at him.

"Come here, we need to talk." I said sternly. When he didn't move an inch, I gave him a warning stare which made him sigh and come in front of me.

"What did you want to talk about? I'm quite busy over there so-"

"Shut up Mason! How the hell do you think I feel? They were the people who raised me and they were the ones who separated me from my son. The same bloody son that they tortured!" I yelled at him angrily.

I was about to walk out when he grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of it like that." He said quietly. "Let's go back to the bedroom and take a nap with the kids and spend as much time as we can until we have to deal with this fiasco."

I nodded. I was about to start walking to our room but I was swept off my feet. I gasped out loud when I realised Mason had picked me up bridal style.

"Mace!" I giggle like a love struck teenager.

"You deserve to be treated like a princess." Mason said. I bit my lip and snuggled into his chest. He took us to our room. I stared at him as we stood by the doorway. "Would you mind opening the magic spell?" Mason asked with a brow raised.

"Oh yeah. Right of course." I cleared my throat and then un did the spell in my mind.

The door opened with a click to reveal both Tyler and Lily playing on the floor with pieces of lego.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Lily squealed. I jumped down from Mason's hold and wrapped my arms around her.

"Cmon Tyler." I said. His face lit up and he got up and jumped into my arms. Mason came up behind me and pulled all three of us into a bear hug.

"I love you all." I said. Everyone murmed a I love you back and we enjoyed the rest of the night as a normal regular family having a games night.

"What should we play first?" Mason asked the kids. Tyler jumped up.

"I know!" He yelled. We all watched as he went under the bed and pulled out a colourful box. He tipped the contents of it on to the floor revealing even more lego. "Lets see who can build the best house," Tyler suggested.

"What does the winner get?" Mason asked.

"The winner can make everyone do one thing for them." I told him. His eyes glistened mischievously.

"I'm in." Mason said. Tyler and Lily both shared out the lego, while Mason and I were secretly handsy with each other behind their backs.

"Done!" Lily squealed excitedly.

Mason quickly took his hand off my butt and clapped them together,

"Lets get started. Shall we team up?" Mason asked.

"Yes but how are we going to chose?" I asked. Mason got up and grabbed two pieces of paper. He wrote down our names on each of them.

"Pick one." Mason told the kids, Lily took a piece.

"It says daddy!" Lily said. She smiled and jumped onto Mason's lap and attempted to hug him.

"I got mum." Tyler said. He moved our share of lego towards me while Mason did the same with his and Lily's share. "Quick mummy!" Tyler said.

After about 65 minutes and thirty four seconds we stopped our clock. Mason called Jace and Clary into the room so they could be the judges.

Since Tyler was very good at this stuff he did most of the work, while I sat back and he basically built a mansion. Every time I would try and help Tyler would complain and Mason would laugh at me. At one point I bent down to fix a piece but Mason slapped my butt so hard I tripped and broke off a small portion of the roof.

I have been glaring daggers at him since then which seems to distract him because he keeps giving me sad glances.

"So what'd you think Clary?" Jace teased. He looked from ours to Mason and Lily's.

"Sorry Lily but I think I like Tyler's better." Clary said. She smiled at the two of them.

"Yeah sorry kid. I think I like the one with the cars by it." Jace agreed. He patted Lily's head and then walked over to Tyler and admired his building.

Lily's frown deepened when Mason walked over to check out Tyler's building.

I glared at him and quickly grabbed his upper arm and dragged him back to Lily.

"Ow that hurt." Mason whined. He massaged his arm and pouted at me.

"Stick with your team." I said sternly. Mason's eyes travelled down to Lily who was trying to fix her building.

"Princess our building is better. Jace just hates me that's all." He assured her. Mason picked her up and looked down into her. "Shall we go get some ice-cream?"

Lily nodded but her frown still stayed on her face.

"Nice one Mason." I muttered angrily. He stared at me for a second before his eyes turned to Lily.

"Shall we invite your brother?" Mason asked her. Lily nodded.

"And mommy." She said. Mason nodded and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his side.

"You heard her Bloom, we should go out as a family for the rest of the day." Mason said. I was about to say no when Lily's puppy dog eyes got out.

"Please mummy." She asked. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Come on Tyler lets go, we're going to get ice-cream." I said. Tyler got up after saying bye to Jace and Clary and followed behind us.


	25. Chapter 25

**WINX CLUB &amp; MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CROSSOVER.**

**Chapter 25 –**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Just to let you all know, this is a lemon chapter and a friend of mine helped me write it. We used the internet for help as well.**

**Bloom's POV -**

Mason and I sat down on our bed. Tonight I decided to let Lily and Tyler share their own bedroom, so Mason and I could get rest. I made sure that their room had a protection spell around it bound by a blood spell by Mason, so only him and Jace can get in and out.

I took my black heels off and got on top of the bed. I sat behind Mason and gripped his shoulders and started massaging them.

"Hmm that's good." He whispered.

"We deserve a break after everything that's happened with Tyler." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"Like what?" He whispered. Mason grabbed my hands and turned around to stop me from moving. His hands gripped my wrists.

Mason pushed me down on the bed and hovered above me.

"I need a release," He whispered, he gripped the hem of my black camisole and inched it up slowly to reveal my belly button, then my stomach and then my bra.

I rolled my eyes as he slowly and dramatically pulled my top up. I took the hem and pulled it up and over my head, leaving me in a black and red lace bra.

"Wow, now this is a new sight to see." Mason said. He swiped his thump against the the bra, where my nipple was underneath. I shivered underneath him.

I got up and pushed him off me, he sat up and watched me as I reached towards his tee shirt and pulled it over his head to reveal his greek god chest with the ink covering it.

I bit my bottom lip as I appreciated the sight.

Mason pushed me back down and reached towards the zip of my skinny jeans, he pulled it down and threw open the button. He gripped the top of them tightly and ripped them off.

I was now in a pair of skimpy red lace panties and a red and black lace bra. Mason stopped and appreciated the view for a second before he reached to take off my bra.

Before he could I stopped him, I grabbed is wrist and pulled it away from my breasts. I stood up and put a hand on my hip.

"I'm nearly naked and so should you be." I told him, he groaned and hurriedly pulled down his jeans and surprisingly his boxers to.

Mason's big and hard erection flew out of his boxers, it stood strong and proud at its 10 inch height.

He then turned towards me and gripped my hips, he pulled me closer and attached his lips to mine, while his hand reached behind me and pulled the clasp of my bra, making it pop open.

I reached down and pulled the straps off and let it fall to the floor, my perky breasts stood up and my nipples were definitely hard.

"God you are beautiful." Mason whispered into my ear. He pushed me down on the bed and groped my boobs with both hands.

I moaned out loud when he tweaked at my nipples and I could feel his hard erection against my wet core.

"Oh god Mason, I need you inside me!" I said. He bit his bottom lip but stood up and peeled my soaking wet panties off. His eyes widened at the sight. He sat down on the knees.

Mason brought his mouth closer to my core, he started- what he would call it- cleaning me up. His tongue lapped out all over making the heat in my abdomen go crazy.

"Mason, I'm about to-" He stopped as soon as the words left my mouth. Mason stood up and watched me as I sat back up.

"What the hell?" I asked him, he just stood there with a smirk.

"Hmm beg for it." He said, he leaned against the bed post and watched me.

"No way Mason. Get over here right now and finish the bloody job now." I screeched at him, he just watched me in amusement.

"Nope, you beg for it or you wont be getting any. You know how turned on you begging me gets me." Mason said.

"No I will not beg you. I can finish the job myself." I told him, his eyes widened and his smirk faltered at the words but he covered it up well.

"Oh yeah? Good luck with that, you don't exactly have a 10 inch lying around anywhere." Mason tautened.

"But I have fingers." I told him, he frowned and then looked down at watched me while I pleasured myself.

"No Bloom don't." He said, his hands reached down to stop me but I glared at him and carried on.

"I can do what I want. Let go of my hands right now." I scolded. He grinned and grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head on the bed.

I could feel him pushing his erection inside me. I gasped as it slid in easily. I must have been really horny for him to be able do that easily.

Mason pumped in and out several times until I came twice and he came as well. We were now on the bed panting heavily and starring up at the ceiling.

"That was a good release." Mason said.

"I could've given myself more pleasure if I'm being honest." I told him. His arrogant smirk dropped off his face and he stared at me.

"Oh yeah? Do it then." He said. He leaned his head against his hand on his elbow and lifted an eyebrow.

"I will!" I yelled at him daringly.

"Fine." He said. I glared at him and spread my legs and reached down

"See told you, I came three times but with you I only came twice." I said smugly. Mason glared at me and laid down on the bed and turned his back to me.

"Fine. Whatever." He mumbled.

I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder so he was turned towards me.

"Mason I was joking, I faked two orgasms I swear baby." I said. He stared at me and then looked down at my chest.

"Hmm fine. I need you to laid down straight so I can use your boobs as a pillow."

"Oh god. For gods sakes fine." I muttered.

"I'm not tired, what should we do?" Mason asked. He looked up from where his head was laying on my chest questioningly.

"Lets play a dirty game?" I asked. Mason threw me a sly grin and nodded.

"We ask each other questions and you have to answer them truthfully." Mason said. "Me first. When was the last time you masturbated before tonight and what did you do it over?"

"Um, we were in New York at the time, at the institute. Your were out on a demon hunt with Brandon, Jace and Clary. I got horny so I thought of you and it just happened." I muttered, I hid my face behind my hands.

"Okay that is hot. Your turn." Mason grinned at me toothily.

"How many girls have you had sex with?" I asked him. Mason gulped.

"I don't remember. I haven't counted, sorry."

"Try." I muttered coldly.

"Um before I met you I used to get angry a lot. Whenever I did, I would go to a club, get drunk enough to forget the whole night. Every night I ended up waking up next to some random girl." Mason said quietly.

"What if you ever got one of them pregnant?" I whispered.

"That's a thing I would never forgot about. I would wake up with a condom still on my dick and it had never split." Mason said. I nodded.

"My turn. How many boyfriends have you had?" Mason asked.

"3," I whispered. "I'm tired so I think I'll go to sleep." I mumbled. I pulled myself from under Mason and moved to the opposite side of the bed.

"Bloom don't." Mason turned me and faced him. "I'm sorry for my past and I regret it. But this is the future. I'm yours now and I will never ever go back to that bad habit. I swear to you that I will love you forever. Please Bloom, trust me."

"I'm sorry Mason. I know and I trust you. Lets forget this and go to sleep." I said quietly. Mason nodded and wrapped his arms around me.


End file.
